Jugando con fuego
by Elenear28
Summary: Cuando te enamoras de la Chica en Llamas, sabes que terminarás quemándote, porque estás jugando con fuego. POV de Peeta en Catching Fire
1. Amigos

_**Disclaimer: la historia y los personajes originales le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Yo solo planteo nuevos puntos de vista**_

* * *

Abro el horno y saco la humeante bandeja de panes recién hechos. El calor del fuego resulta reconfortante en un día tan frío como hoy, en el que cada vez que respiras puedes ver tu aliento saliendo en volutas blancas por tu boca.

Coloco con cuidado la bandeja sobre la mesa y dejo que el pan se enfríe, cosa que no tardará mucho considerando la brisa helada que se cuela por la ventana.

Me acerco para cerrarla y veo los manojos de maíz brillantemente coloreado como decoración para la próxima Cosecha adornando todas las casas. La casa de Haymitch se encuentra hacia la izquierda de la mía, a unas cuatro casas de distancia, mientras que la de Katniss y su familia se encuentra a tres casas hacia la derecha.

Contando la mía, únicamente hay tres casas habitadas en la Aldea de los Vencedores. Aunque claro, el aspecto de la casa de Haymitch no sugiere precisamente que vivan personas en su casa. Uno más bien pensaría en una manada de perros salvajes…

Puedo ver como sale humo por la chimenea de la casa de Katniss desde aquí. Y empiezo a pensar en ella, pero no quiero ponerme triste, al menos no hoy, porque el día que he estado temiendo y ansiando desde hace semanas por fin ha llegado. Hoy comienza nuestra Gira de la Victoria.

Selecciono una de las barras de pan que acabo de sacar del horno y la envuelvo en un pañuelo. Camino hasta el recibidor y tomo uno de los abrigos, que me envió Portia hace dos semanas, del gancho que se encuentra detrás de la puerta. Probablemente debería ponerme un gorro también, pero el aire frío me hace bien.

En cuanto abro la puerta una ventisca helada entra a la casa arrastrando algo de nieve al interior. El breve trecho que tengo que caminar para llegar a la casa de Haymitch es suficiente para hacer que las mejillas me duelan a causa del frío.

La puerta está entreabierta, pero eso no me dice nada, pues no es nada raro que mi antiguo mentor se olvide de cerrarla todo el tiempo. Pensándolo bien, inclusive puede ser positivo que la puerta se haya quedado abierta, pues al menos hará algo con el aroma a licor, vómito, ropa sucia y miseria humana en general que se ha apoderado de su casa.

Me he ofrecido en varias ocasiones para poner algo de orden en su casa, pero el continúa negándose.

Veo como el pequeño buzón de la entrada se encuentra algo abollado y torcido y me pregunto como sucedió eso, probablemente Haymitch se sostuvo de él en alguna de sus borracheras y el pobre no fue capaz de soportar su peso. Hago una nota mental para venir a repararlo cuando regrese de la gira.

Cuando llego a la puerta tomo aire, a sabiendas de que el aroma adentro será casi insoportable. Y no es hasta que estoy parado en el marco de la puerta que escucho la voz. Su voz:

-… haberselo pedido a Peeta- me he perdido la mayor parte de la conversación, y aún así, el sonido de su voz y verla ahí parada es suficiente para hacer que mi corazón se detenga por un instante antes de empezar a latir como loco en mi pecho.

-¿Haberme pedido qué?- digo haciendo que ambos se percaten de mi presencia.

En cuanto escucha mi voz ella se tensa y se endereza, pero dura un segundo antes de darme la cara.

Y eso me duele, porque ya han pasado meses desde que regresamos y no hemos logrado ni siquiera una cordialidad forzada. Katniss siempre se ve incómoda cuando está cerca de mi y yo cada vez que la veo solo soy capaz de pensar en lo roto que se encuentra mi corazón desde aquel día en el andén, cuando ella me reveló que todo lo que había pasado dentro y fuera de la arena no había sido más que una estrategia, desarrollada entre ella y Haymitch, para mantenernos con vida en la arena.

Cuando se voltea a verme evita deliberadamente mis ojos, pero yo si que estudio los suyos, donde nacen y mueren un montón de emociones: culpa y pena principalmente, aunque también hay algo más ahí detrás, algo a lo que no me atrevo a ponerle un nombre porque yo seré el único perjudicado si resulta que estoy equivocado.

Entro a la casa hasta llegar a la mesa y sacudo la nieve que se ha quedado atrapada en mi pelo. Coloco la barra de pan sobre la mesa y la desenvuelvo mientras siento como Katniss me mira de reojo, tal vez tomando nota de los kilos que he ganado en los últimos meses, o de como ya casi no cojeo al caminar por culpa de la prótesis que me pusieron en el Capitolio.

El aspecto de Haymitch resulta casi cómico, completamente mojado, probablemente a causa de la garrafa de agua que Katniss acaba de echarle encima para despertarlo. Extiendo la mano para que me de el cuchillo que aún tiene la mano

-Haberte pedido que me despertaras sin darme una neumonía- dice Haymitch respondiendo a la pregunta que hice al entrar mientras me da el cuchillo. Se saca la sucia camisa que trae puesta, dejando al descubierto una camiseta interior que también está sucia pero al menos un poco más seca, que emplea para secarse la cara.

Sonrío y mojo el cuchillo que Haymitch me acaba de dar con un poco de licor blanco que saco de una botella en el suelo. Luego froto la cuchilla con el borde de mi camisa, que si está limpia y empiezo a cortar el pan en rebanadas.

Me parece curioso que todos tengamos nuestros escapes ante los horrores que nos tocó vivir en los Juegos. Haymitch bebe, Katniss caza y yo me dedico a hornear y ahora también a pintar.

Le paso la punta del pan a Haymitch, pues sé que le gusta y tomo aire antes de dirigirme a Katniss.

-¿Quieres un trozo?

Ella da un respingo cuando me dirijo a ella.

-No- balbucea- comí en el Quemador- dice tratando de controlar su voz- Pero gracias.

La formalidad que hay en su voz hacia el final de la oración me lastima.

-De nada- respondo algo tenso.

Haymitch lanza la camisa sucia por encima de mi cabeza hacia el desorden que es toda su casa.

-Brrr. Vosotros dos tenéis que calentar antes del espectáculo.

No quiero, no quiero tener que volver a demostrar mi afecto hacia Katniss en público cuando sé que todo es mentira por parte de ella. No quiero fingir que somos el par de tortolitos que ganaron los Juegos del Hambre, cuyas repeticiones pasan constantemente por televisión haciendo que yo sufra una y otra vez tratando de ver que fue lo que me perdí en la arena. O peor aún, preguntándome que he hecho mal para que nada de eso sea real.

En momentos como este no se si sentir agradecimiento hacia la señora Everdeen, la madre de Katniss, por aquella escena a nuestro regreso, cuando nuestra familia y amigos nos recibieron en la estación.

Los reporteros se habían dedicado a hacerles preguntas a todos y la madre de Katniss no fue una excepción. En algún momento alguien le preguntó que qué pensaba con respecto al nuevo novio de su hija, a lo que ella respondió que, a pesar de que yo era el modelo exacto de lo que cualquier joven debería ser, Katniss era aún demasiado joven para un novio.

Después de muchas risas y comentarios de "alguien está en problemas", consideré que esa era el mejor momento para liberar, al menos un poco, a Katniss de aquella fachada que tanto debía estarla fastidiando. Solté su mano y me aparté un poco de ella, a pesar de que mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos su contacto y los dedos me picaban por volver a tomar su mano.

La presión era mucha, por supuesto, pero al menos sirvió como la excusa perfecta para ser algo más reservados de lo que habíamos sido en el Capitolio. Sé que al menos para Katniss había servido para explicar por qué rayos no nos habían visto juntos desde que las cámaras se marcharon.

Katniss me mira de reojo y se muerde el labio antes de decir:

-Tomate un respiro, Haymitch.

Entonces sale por la ventana, se deja caer al suelo y empieza a caminar por el jardín hasta su casa. La veo alejarse y siento que mi corazón se encoje en mi pecho. Dejo el cuchillo que hasta el momento había mantenido en mi mano y trato de ignorar la mirada que me dirige Haymitch. Pero fallo en el intento y termino viéndolo a los ojos, ojos grises de la Veta, como los de Katniss.

-Sigue dándote problemas ¿eh chico?

Dejo salir una especie de sonido que se supone iba a ser displicente, pero termina sonando patético, así que Haymitch se echa a reír.

- Sabes que te quiere ¿cierto?

Eso me llena de furia.

-¡No, no lo se! Y ese ha sido el problema todo el tiempo ¿no? Qué creí saber que me quería para solo darme cuenta de que me había estado comportando como un estúpido todo el tiempo. ¡Cuánto debiste divertirte tú viendo todo desde la cabina cuando sabías que ella no sentía nada por mí!

Espero a que Haymitch se enfade, a que me grite, a que me insulte, a que me de la razón, pero él se limita a encogerse de hombros y a escoger una botella para comenzar a beber.

-Es cabezota, tal vez ni siquiera ella misma lo sabe. Pero ahí está, puedes verlo en su cara.

Me dejo caer en una de las sillas y hundo el rostro entre mis manos.

-Ya ella ni eso me permite- me quejo con tristeza- ¡Ni siquiera me permite verla! Es decir… ¿has visto lo rápido que se marcha cada vez que entro a una habitación? ¿Cómo sus ojos parecen evitarme todo el tiempo?

Haymitch mete la lengua en la botella tratando de sacar hasta la última gota de alcohol, luego acerca el borde a uno de sus ojos y cierra el otro para cerciorarse de que no queda nada más y tira a un lado la botella que se hace añicos en un rincón.

-También he visto como te mira cuando no estás prestándole atención, chico. Créeme, ahí hay algo. Tal vez ella aún no sabe el qué exactamente, pero uno no arriesga la vida sin más por alguien que no le importa. Dale tiempo ¿quieres? Déjale su espacio, que salga, que cace, déjala vivir la vida que la obligaron a abandonar ¿de acuerdo? Sabes como es ella, si le dices que no haga algo se tirará de cabeza a ello.

Pero ya no lo estoy escuchando, porque sé que parte de la vida que tuvo que abandonar lo incluye a él. A Gale.

Esa era otra de las grandes sorpresas que nos esperaban al volver. Durante la ronda de entrevistas que se desarrolla cuando los juegos llegan a la tercera parte de sus jugadores, es decir, los últimos ocho, enviaron a un grupo especialmente grande de periodistas que se encargaron de buscar a nuestros amigos y familia.

Siendo la relación de ellos dos como era, no fue de extrañar que cuando preguntaron por Katniss todos en la Veta señalaron en dirección a Gale. El problema era que, para ese momento, el supuesto romance entre Katniss y yo era prácticamente el tema principal en el Capitolio, así que ¿cómo presentar a aquel chico, alto, atlético, poco dispuesto a ser simpático y casi ridículamente guapo, como su amigo?

La solución surgió gracias al parecido físico que tienen todos en la Veta: la piel aceitunada, el cabello oscuro y liso y los ojos grises. ¡Bingo! Alguien lo presentó como el primo de Katniss y despejaron cualquier duda de que ella podía querer a alguien que no fuera yo.

Ella no pareció especialmente complacida cuando, en la estación, su madre dijo "¡Tus primos no pueden esperar a verte!" pues Katniss no tenía primos. De hecho no tenía familia fuera de su madre y su hermana, pero ahí estaban ellos, Gale rodeado de pequeños niños y una mujer que conocía como Hazelle y que se dedicaba a lavar ropa ajena para ayudar a su familia a salir adelante. Aun así, Katniss no pudo hacer nada sino seguir la corriente y fingir que todos ellos, Gale incluido, eran sus familiares.

-Date un baño- le digo a Haymitch mientras me pongo de pie y camino hacia la puerta- Debe faltar poco para que lleguen las cámaras.

Haymitch suelta una risotada que rebota en las paredes y logra gritarme antes de que cierre la puerta:

-Eso es, chico, sigue regodeándote en tu miseria. Espera unos pocos años y serás como yo.

Troto, más que camino, de vuelta hacia mi casa y me doy una ducha caliente tratando de relajar mis músculos.

Es todo un lujo esto de tener agua caliente en casa, pero no me acostumbro a meterme a la bañera aún. De alguna manera siento como si me estuviese cociendo a mi mismo en alguna clase de sopa.

Cierro el grifo cuando escucho los primeros sonidos de conmoción a mí alrededor. Los cláxones de los coches pitando, las puertas que se cierran a portazos y los grititos de bienvenida. Apenas tengo la oportunidad de envolver una toalla alrededor de mi cintura antes de que mi equipo de preparación en pleno haga acto de presencia en el cuarto de baño.

La desnudez no me incomoda como si le pasa a Katniss, pero de alguna manera me hace sentir extraño que estas criaturas, que apenas si parecen humanas debido a todas las cirugías a las que se han sometido, me miren tan atentamente.

Bigotes de gato, cejas con formas antinaturales y cubiertas de sustancias extrañas, mandíbulas modificadas quirúrgicamente para tener forma de diamantes o corazones o el cambio en los colores de la piel… ese es el tipo de cosas que se consideran atractivas en el Capitolio.

Ortrius, el único hombre en mi equipo de preparación tiene la piel de un tono morado muy cercano al de una remolacha, de modo que cuando se ríe sus dientes resultan inquietantemente blancos.

Entre los tres se dedican a peinarme y afeitarme. Por fin la sustancia viscosa que echaron sobre la piel de mi rostro en el Capitolio para evitar que me creciera el vello facial ha dejado de funcionar, así que tengo algo de barba, ante la cual ellos parecen estar realmente horrorizados, así que me rasuran y me vuelven a cubrir la cara de aquella sustancia asquerosa que hará que, al menos por unos meses vuelva a parecer un crío.

Los tres empiezan a parlotear sobre cuan exitosos fueron los juegos gracias a Katniss y a mi y como ha estado todo de aburrido desde entonces, así que todos están a la espera de que empiece la gira de la Victoria para saber que ha sido de nosotros y, por supuesto, más que nada, todos esperan por el comienzo del Vasallaje de los Veinticinco.

Luego de eso me felicitan por la suerte que he tenido de poder ser mentor, junto con Katniss, de estos juegos épicos. Aunque yo solo puedo pensar en que estos juegos solo serán el doble de malos que cualquier otro, pues al ser el Vasallaje el capitolio siempre piensa en formas más despiadadas de hacer los juegos.

A los veinticinco años de que se firmara el Tratado de la Traición y comenzaran los Juegos, la novedad estuvo en que no hubo cosecha sino votaciones en los distritos para elegir a los tributos. Si ya de por sí es malo saber que tus hijos, hermanos y amigos son víctimas del azar en una Cosecha normal, ¿cuánto peor es saber que fueron tus vecinos y amigos quienes los enviaron con sus votos?

A los cincuenta, el año en que ganó Haymitch, el castigo consistió en enviar el doble de tributos en la arena. Cuarenta y ocho tributos y no veinticuatro… y solo un ganador.

¿Qué clase de idea sádica tendrán para este año? Yo solo consigo pensar en el niño y en la niña que tendré que guiar este año.

-¡Y seguro Haymitch este año estará bajo todos los reflectores!- chilla Pilse a mi oído sacándome de mis pensamientos mientras parpadea exageradamente para que sus pestañas postizas de color azul eléctrico, revoloteen como mariposas.

En lo personal, nunca le he preguntado a Haymitch por su propia experiencia en la arena, basta con saber que fue lo suficientemente mala para que haya pensado que la única forma de evadirse era el alcohol. El tampoco parece especialmente interesado en compartirlo pero, como único vencedor de un vasallaje vivo, este año la prensa no le dará tregua, así que de cierto modo es alentador que seamos Katniss y yo quienes vayamos a trabajar como mentores.

Pilse llama mi atención para que levante los brazos para que pueda vestirme con un suéter gris de cuello alto. Portia se ha decantado por los tonos oscuros para mi vestimenta en esta ocasión. Azul, negro, gris… Bueno, no me quejo, parecen calzar a la perfección con el estado que se encuentran mi alma y mi corazón en este momento.

Cuando bajo, encuentro a mi estilista cómodamente sentada en una de las sillas de mi salón. No ha cambiado nada en los últimos meses, sigue luciendo bastante normal para los estándares del Capitolio si se dejan de lado las pestañas larguísimas y el tubo de metal de cinco centímetros que atraviesa su oreja derecha de un lado al otro.

Me envuelve en un cálido abrazo y cuando me pregunta que como estoy, me siento tentado a confiarle lo roto que me siento, pero no lo hago, porque no quiero que se preocupe por mi.

Hemos hablado varias veces por teléfono desde que volví del Capitolio, especialmente para hablar sobre como me ha ido con mi "talento". Ya disfrutaba bastante con la decoración de los pasteles en la panadería de mi familia, pero como ya el Capitolio no me permite trabajar en ello y yo de por si tenía que dedicarle tiempo a mi talento, tuve que buscar una alternativa, así que le pedí a Portia, la única persona del Capitolio en la que confío, que me ayudara a conseguir los materiales necesarios para dedicarme a la pintura.

El resultado fue que una semana más tarde llegaron en el tren un montón de caballetes, pinceles, paletas, lienzos y decenas y decenas de tubitos de pintura a base de aceite.

Al principio fue algo extraño, ya que sabía la cantidad de dinero exorbitante que acababa de gastarme en los materiales, suficiente para alimentar a una familia por seis meses. Gastar tanto dinero cuando vives en el Distrito 12, es algo a lo que simplemente no llegas a acostumbrarte.

No obstante, el arrepentimiento desapareció cuando las pesadillas empezaron a hacerme compañía cada noche. Porque cuando ves una y otra vez la muerte de veintidós tributos cada vez que cierras los ojos, te das cuenta de que es más saludable irse a dormir con un pincel en la mano que con un cuchillo, tal y como lo hace Haymitch.

Me dediqué a pintar los juegos… y más que los juegos, me dediqué a pintar a Katniss, una y otra vez.

Katniss lavando mi ropa en el río. Katniss agachada en el bosque a la espera de alguna presa que no hubiese sido espantada por mis ruidosos pies. Katniss durmiendo mientras la luz de la luna ilumina a medias su rostro, Katniss subida en un banco cantando la canción del Valle cuando teníamos cinco años.

La pinto a ella porque lo que más me aterra cada vez que despierto cubierto de sudor y con la respiración acelerada es no encontrarla a mi lado. Mis manos recorren por inercia la parte vacía de la enorme cama solo para recordarme que ella no duerme a mi lado desde aquellos días en la arena.

Es entonces cuando me levanto y comienzo a pintar, porque su imagen, grabada a fuego en mi mente, es lo único que me recuerda que ella es real. Que ella existe y que está viva. Ella vive, aún y cuando no sea a mi lado.

Portia me pide que le muestre mi talento, así que la llevo al cuarto bien iluminado que he designado para eso. Las pinturas se alinean sobre caballetes o se encuentran apoyadas en contra la pared sobre el suelo.

Portia se detiene aquí y allá para hacerme preguntas y yo le agradezco que no mencione la obvia obsesión que tengo por pintar a Katniss. Effie entra en ese momento a la habitación, haciendo que sus tacones repiqueteen sobre el suelo. Parpadea cuando ve la gran cantidad de cuadros, murmura un muy bonito y luego me pregunta que por qué no he pintado flores y paisajes.

Su peluca ha dejado de ser rosa para volverse de un color naranja calabaza y se agita peligrosamente cuando ella se mueve para recordarnos, como siempre que "tenemos un horario".

Acto seguido me besa en ambas mejillas y me envía a recibir a los dos camarógrafos que han venido para grabar tomas sobre mi talento y nadie parece sorprendido por la cantidad de veces que aparece Katniss en mis cuadros. Claro, para ellos solo soy un enamorado sin remedio. Aunque claro, solo saben la mitad de la historia. No sospechan que Katniss y yo prácticamente no intercambiamos palabra desde que volvimos de la arena.

Cuando termino, noto la presencia de Portia detrás de mi y me doy cuenta de que sostiene un abrigo negro a la altura de mis hombros. Alzo los brazos y siento el tejido suave del interior. Resulta reconfortante, como estar rodeado de un montón de cálidos conejitos.

Luego me pasa unos guantes de cuero negro y un gorro azul a juego con la bufanda que enreda en mi cuello.

Effie ha desaparecido, supongo que para ir a asegurarse de que Katniss esté lista, pero antes de salir me señaló que lo primero que grabaríamos en exteriores sería el saludo entre vencedores. Así que estoy tenso porque no se como rayos va a reaccionar Katniss ahora que estamos obligados a mostrar algo más que cordialidad al público: romance, sin duda es eso lo que quiere el Capitolio.

Portia me da un ligero empujón que me obliga a salir por la puerta. Afuera ha empezado a nevar más que esta mañana, así que al principio no logro ver a Katniss hasta que se acerca a mi, más corriendo que caminando, con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Me duele, pero entiendo al instante cual será el enfoque y me preparo para dar rienda suelta a lo que yo quiero hacer realmente y que ella solo finge para las cámaras. Cuando salta hacia mi no tengo problema en cogerla y empiezo a hacerla girar en el aire sin dejar que sus pies toquen el suelo, pero el hielo y mi pierna artificial me traicionan y resbalamos y caemos sobre la nieva, ella encima de mi.

Es entonces cuando ella me besa por primera vez en meses y yo vuelvo a pensar en aquel beso tan diferente que me dio en la cueva. ¿Habrá sido diferente de verdad? ¿O solo pienso que fue diferente? Siento ganas de echarme a llorar, pero sé que no puedo hacerlo. Por Katniss, no puedo dejar a Katniss en evidencia ante el Capitolio, sobre todo desde que se lo molestos que se encuentran por lo de las bayas.

Ella se separa de mí para tomar aire y se ríe al ver como me ha dejado manchado con su pintalabios rosa.

Me mira en esa forma en que solo ella es capaz de mirarme y roza mi mejilla con su mano enguantada limpiando las manchas de mi piel. Vuelvo a besarla, porque quiero hacerlo, porque me gustaría que esto de dar vueltas y de caer en la nieve sea real y no solo una mera actuación y veo como sus ojos se ponen vidriosos por un segundo a pesar de que soy yo quien debería llorar. Pero no llora, en lugar de eso se pon de pie y mete su mano en la curva de mi brazo mientras tira alegremente de mi para ayudarme a levantarme.

El resto del día es un borrón. Nos despedimos de todo el mundo, vamos a la estación y el viejo equipo parte de nuevo en el tren: Katniss, Haymitch, Effie, Cinna, Portia, los dos equipos de preparación y yo.

La cena es increíblemente deliciosa, pero solo me recuerda todo lo que viví desde la última vez que estuve en un tren en esta dirección, así que me cuesta trabajo tragar. Cuando nos paramos para repostar, veo como Katniss y Haymitch salen del tren a caminar, de nuevo haciendo planes que probablemente me incluyan pero que no me comparten.

Escucho como media hora más tarde regresan ambos y Katniss se va directa a su habitación y cierra la puerta. Después de eso no vuelve a hacer ni un sonido y yo paso la noche en vela pensando en cual pudo haber sido el tema de conversación de esos dos.

Por la mañana tendremos que estar en el distrito 11. El distrito de Rue y de Tresh.

La dinámica durante la gira de la victoria es iniciar en el distrito 12, donde las celebraciones son bastante pobres y limitadas e ir ascendiendo hasta llegar al distrito 1, brincándose al distrito ganador en el cual se hace una celebración espectacular. Este año por primera vez desde que Haymitch ganó sus juegos tendremos una celebración espectacular en el distrito.

Mi equipo no viene a buscarme hasta pasadas las diez de la mañana para peinarme y maquillarme un poco antes de suba al escenario junto a Katniss para pronunciar discursos sin sentido que de ninguna manera serán capaces de devolverles a este pueblo a los niños que ha perdido en el juego.

La noche sin sueño me ha dejado exhausto, pero mi equipo de preparación tampoco parece andar muy allá. Los veo servirse una taza de café tras otra mientras comparten píldoras de alegres colores.

-Bueno, al menos no nos ha tocado madrugar- señala Ortrius alegremente- Venia debe estar hecha polvo en este momento- y se que Venia es una de las chicas del equipo de preparación de Katniss.

Levanto una ceja mientras Pilse se dedica a peinar mi cabello, que hoy parece decidido a no quedarse en su lugar, pero no digo nada.

-¡Oh! Es solo que a tu chica toma un poco más el dejarla guapa ¿sabes?- dice Mitcha mientras me toma de la barbilla para mover mi cara hacia un lado y al otro para ver si el maquillaje que evitará que mi rostro brille bajo el sol de este distrito que no está en invierno.- Ellos han tenido que levantarse hace varias horas y por lo que entiendo aún les falta bastante rato.

¡Genial! Ahora para colmo de males Katniss estará de mal humor si se entera de que ha tenido que levantarse varias horas antes que yo.

Un par de horas más tarde, me doy cuenta de que tuve razón, pues Katniss es la última en llegar a la comida y nos dedica una mirada de reproche al notar que hemos empezado sin ella.

Intento parecer más animado de lo que me siento en realidad por la Gira de la Victoria. Aunque no es precisamente difícil pues todos menos Haymitch y Katniss parecen estar bastante felices con todo esto.

En una esquina de la mesa, Haymitch mordisquea una magdalena y bebe una taza de café a la que, de vez en cuando, agrega un chorro de licor blanco.

Noto que Katniss se sirve poco y come aún menos, pero lo que de verdad me desconcierta es la mirada de tristeza que me dedica en cierto momento. ¿Me he perdido de algo?

Mientras comemos Katniss se mantiene aún más apartada que de costumbre, a pesar de que todos intentan incluirla en la conversación.

En algún punto, el tren se detiene y el servidor se pasea por el carrito comedor para informarnos que no se trata de una simple parada para repostar sino que una pieza del tren se ha dañado y ha resultado inevitable detenernos para poder cambiarla. Tardarán al menos una hora en echarlo a andar de nuevo.

Effie saca de alguna parte la hoja con su horario y empieza a parlotear como este retraso va a impactar el resto de nuestras vidas y es entonces cuando Katniss estalla.

-¡A nadie le importa, Effie!

Nadie es capaz de disimular su sorpresa, e incluso Haymitch, con quien normalmente puedes contar para molestar a Effie, parece impactado por la actitud de Katniss, que sostiene todas las miradas sin echarse atrás.

-Bueno… ¡a nadie la importa!- repite y se levanta para dejar el vagón.

El ambiente en el tren se encuentra bastante caldeado y Effie parece a punto de ponerse a gritar o a llorar por la actitud de Katniss, así que me levanto y murmuro:

-Han de ser los nervios, no te lo tomes personal Effie- le doy unas palmaditas en la espalda y continúo- iré a hablar con ella, ya sabes, desde que nos subimos al tren no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para estar juntos. Ella también debe estar extrañándolo.

Veo como Haymitch levanta una ceja y suelta una risita, pero camino hasta la puerta se abre de manera automática y sigo a Katniss que probablemente se ha bajado del tren para despejarse un poco.

Salto al suelo, tal vez con demasiado ímpetu, porque he olvidado que no es nieve sino grama lo que me espera en el suelo. A mi alrededor, el aire es cálido y agradable y las hojas de los árboles son verdes.

Tardo un momento en decidir cual de las dos direcciones tomar, pues no tengo ni idea de por donde pudo haberse ido Katniss. ¿Izquierda o derecha? El problema de que no haya nieve es que no hay huellas que seguir tampoco.

Al final, me decanto por la derecha y después de diez minutos de caminata la encuentro sentada en el suelo con las piernas envueltas en sus brazos. No voltea a verme.

-No estoy de humor para sermones- dice mientras arranca un puñado de hierbajos.

-Trataré de ser breve- le contesto mientras me siento a prudente distancia de ella.

-Pensé que eras Haymitch.- dice en tono acusador.

-No, aún estaba trabajando en su magdalena- respondo mientras estiro completamente mi pierna artificial y dejo doblada la otra.

-No es nada- responde ella mientras respira profundamente, llevando aire a sus pulmones.

Me siento a su lado algo inseguro sobre como debo comenzar. Anoche mientras no podía dormir lo pensé durante un buen rato y llegué a la conclusión de que todo esto que estaba pasando entre nosotros era totalmente absurdo.

Estaba muy consciente de que tal vez mi mayor crimen había sido enamorarme como un idiota de la chica que tenía junto a mi, pero ¿realmente podía soportar que las cosas fueran así a partir de ahora? ¿Con tanto amor fingido cuando teníamos público y sin poder vernos a la cara cuando estábamos a solas? No… no podía seguir así.

-Mira, Katnis, llevo un tiempo con la intención de hablarte sobre la forma en la que actué en el tren.- empiezo- Quiero decir, el último tren. El que nos trajo a casa. Yo sabía que tu tenías algo con Gale- me obligo a decir porque es verdad ¿cuánta veces los había visto juntos, muriendo de celos, por la ventana de la panadería cuando aún no habíamos ido a la arena?- Estaba celoso de él incluso antes de conocerte oficialmente. Y no fue justo atarte a nada que sucediera en los Juegos. Lo siento- me disculpo rápidamente antes de que mis emociones me traicionen y no pueda hablar a través del nudo en mi garganta.

Katniss abre mucho los ojos, sorprendida por mi disculpa y también, me parece, algo aliviada. No puedo culparla, yo marqué en parte la pauta para nuestra relación cuando volvimos a casa, pues tampoco había intentado con mucho ahínco retomar contacto.

No era su amistad lo que quería… pero ¿y si eso era lo único que podía conseguir? ¿Realmente podía ser tan tonto y orgulloso como para preferir vivir sin ella si no era exactamente de la forma en que yo quería?

-Yo también lo siento- dice ella, aunque no estoy seguro de por qué se está disculpando específicamente. ¿Siente no quererme o siente haber fingido que me quería? Después de todo, solo lo hizo para tratar de salvarnos a los dos ¿no? Cuando solo había posibilidades de que uno de los dos saliera de la arena ella no había tratado de engañar a nadie.

Yo agito la cabeza y le digo:

-No hay nada por lo que debas disculparte. Solo nos estabas manteniendo con vida. –y pienso en lo doloroso que fue para mi que me ignorara en un momento y que luego se lanzara sobre mi en la nieve y agrego- Pero no quiero que sigamos así, ignorándonos mutuamente en la vida real y cayendo sobre la nieve cada vez que hay una cámara cerca. Así que pensé que si dejaba de estar tan, ya sabes, herido- digo como si no fuese la gran cosa- podríamos intentar ser amigos.

Amigos. La palabra me quema las entrañas y hace que los ojos se me humedezcan, pero si es lo único que puedo ser para estar a su lado, no puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad. Un poco de Katniss siempre será mejor que nada.

-Vale- dice ella y me sonríe, y esa sonrisa hace que el ácido que me quema por dentro deje de hacerme tanto daño, aunque una parte de mí nota que hay algo un poco extraño detrás de esa sonrisa.

-Así que ¿qué es lo que va mal? – le pregunto tratando de entender al menos uno de los misterios detrás de esos ojos grises.

Ella se muerde los labios y voltea a ver a otro lado. Sus dedos juguetean con un manojo de hierbajos y al final, tira de ellos para arrancarlos de raíz.

De acuerdo, creo que empecé con algo demasiado pesado.

-Empecemos con algo más básico.- le digo tratando de tranquilizarla- ¿No es raro que sepa que arriesgarías tu vida para salvar la mía pero no sepa cual es tu color favorito?

La pregunta la hace sonreír y yo me felicito mentalmente.

-Verde ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-Naranja- respondo con mi color favorito de hoy, porque cambia según el día. Hoy es naranja porque recuerdo el resplandor de Katniss cuando Cinna la cubrió de llamas durante el desfile.

-¿Naranja? – ella no parece poder creérselo, pregunto por qué- ¿Cómo el pelo de Effie? –por eso.

-Un poco más apagado. Más como- intento dar un ejemplo que no sea el que tengo en la cabeza justo ahora, pues no se adapta mucho a mi posición como amigo- el atardecer.

Ella cierra los ojos y parece pensárselo.

-Sabes, todo el mundo está delirando con tus pinturas. Me siento mal por no haberlas visto.

-Bueno, tengo un vagón lleno de ellas- me levanto y en un acto irreflexivo le ofrezco la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Vamos

Ella entrelaza sus dedos con los míos y siento que ha vuelto al lugar al que pertenece, aún y cuando no sea de la manera en que quisiera que fuera.

* * *

**Hola a todos y todas!**

** En vista de la cantidad de reviews que dejaron en la nota del otro fic, les dejo aquí, antes de lo previsto, el primer capítulo de la continuación de Cuidados. **

**Agradezco de nuevo a todas aquellas que quisieron ayudarme a ponerle nombre a este fic, especialmente a Shey que fue quien me dió el nombre que elegí al final. Ocupo ponerme en contacto contigo para poder ver lo del oneshot. En mi perfil está mi facebook y mi correo, para que podamos llegar a un acuerdo. **

**Espero que les haya gustado este inicio y les agradezco a todos por leerme. **

**Un beso enorme! :D**


	2. El lugar al que pertenezco

**El lugar al que pertenezco**

Antes de llegar al vagón en que guardan mi talento Katniss decide que lo mejor será disculparse con Effie, después de todo, lo que sea que esté atormentándola no ha sido su culpa.

-No te cortes- le digo.

Ella asiente, pues igual que yo sabe que Effie tiende a darse demasiada importancia.

Cuando volvemos al vagón comedor los demás están comiendo. Katniss le ofrece a Effie una disculpa que, para aquellos que la conocemos, suena totalmente exagerada, pero que Effie acepta de buena gana a pesar de que debe pensar que las palabras de Katniss no han hecho sino apenas reparar un poco del daño que hizo hace rato.

Para ser franco, el hecho de que haya decidido disculparse es una victoria.

Effie tarda unos cinco minutos explicando la importancia de que alguien esté siempre al pendiente de los horarios y acepta graciosamente la disculpa de Katniss atribuyéndola a la presión bajo la que estamos. Cuando caminamos por los pasillos de los vagones me permito sonreírle a Katniss y me alegro al ver que ella me sonríe de vuelta.

Cuando entramos en el vagón en el que están mis pinturas, no dedico ni un segundo a estas, sino que mis ojos se dirigen ansiosos al rostro de Katniss.

No sé que habrá estado esperando de mis pinturas, pues la única pista que tenía de mi talento eran las tartas glaseadas que ella y Prim iban a ver a la tienda de mi familia. Pero hay una multitud increíble de emociones tratando de abrirse camino en su expresión.

Miedo, dolor, tristeza, sorpresa… Son tantas cosas que al final, simplemente suspira y esboza lo que se supone es una sonrisa cordial.

A ella no tengo que explicarle absolutamente nada, porque esta visión tan cercana de los Juegos es exactamente lo que tuvo ella. Una mirada basta para saber que ha reconocido el agua que goteaba a través de las grietas de nuestra cueva cuando los Vigilantes mandaron lluvia a cántaros. También he pintado el lecho seco del estanque de cuando nos obligaron a volver al lago cerca de la Cornucopia. Mis manos mientras escarbaba el suelo en busca de las raíces comestibles que ella me había mostrado, justo antes de recoger las jaulas de noche que pudieron haberme matado.

Hay otras cosas que no necesitan explicación para nadie: la Cornucopia, el cuerno dorado lleno de armas y provisiones; Clove, la chica del distrito 2, ordenando sus cuchillos en el interior de su chaqueta; el muto inspirado en Glimmer con el cabello rubio y los ojos verdes gruñendo mientras se acercaba a nosotros para matarnos. El rostro de la Comadreja cuando el aerodeslizador se la llevó muerta…

Y Katniss, Katniss por todas partes, por supuesto.

Se detiene en una donde tiene el aspecto exacto que tenía para mí una noche en la que la fiebre se negaba a bajar, rodeada por una niebla plateada del color exacto de sus ojos.

No logro descifrar si se siente molesta u horrorizada por lo que he hecho con los Juegos. Me preparo para que me riña por haberla pintado tanto, pues aunque seamos amigos, tal vez termine viendo esto como una invasión a su privacidad.

Espero pacientemente a que diga algo, pero como no lo hace le pregunto:

-¿Qué opinas?

-Los odio- me responde de inmediato, y a pesar de que no era la respuesta que yo esperaba, agradezco su sinceridad, al menos en esto si me la está dando. Aunque claro, ahora no se si odia mis pinturas por su contenido o por mi capacidad. Espero que sea lo primero.- Todo lo que hago es ir por ahí intentando olvidarme de la arena y tu la has devuelto a la vida. ¿Cómo recuerdas estas cosas con tanta exactitud?

-La veo cada noche- especialmente a ti, me siento tentado a agregar.

Ella asiente porque sabe a que me refiero. Seguramente a ella también la persiguen las pesadillas cada vez que consigue dormir. Puede ver morir a Rue una y otra vez, la tortura de los mutos hacia Cato, la cabeza de Clove siendo destrozada con una roca, el baño de sangre en la Cornucopia. El cuerpo de Glimmer hinchado y desintegrándose por las picaduras de las rastrevíspulas.

-Yo también- acepta ella- ¿Esto ayuda? ¿Pintarlas?

Me pienso la respuesta un segundo, porque no estoy seguro de que el pintarlas vaya a hacer que desaparezcan.

-No lo se. Creo que estoy algo menos asustado de ir a dormir por las noches, o me digo a mi mismo que lo estoy- le respondo siendo sincero, pero luego pienso en que siguen llegando, cada noche que consigo dormir, las pesadillas vuelven- Pero no se han ido a ninguna parte- termino diciendo.

-Tal vez no lo harán- dice comprensiva. Las de Haymitch no lo han hecho- y entiendo que aunque Haymitch no lo dice, probablemente a eso se deba el miedo que siente a dormir en la oscuridad, o la necesidad de tener un cuchillo a mano cada vez que logra dar una cabezada.

-No- acepto yo- Pero para mi es mejor despertarme con un pincel en la mano que con un cuchillo Así que… ¿de verdad los odias?- le pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Sí, pero son extraordinarios. De verdad.

Asiento porque eso responde a la pregunta que me hice a mí mismo hace un rato. Odia lo que estoy pintando pero no el cómo.

-Vamos- dice mientras tira de mi mano y yo no puedo evitar entrelazar mis dedos con los suyos cuando lo hace de una manera nada amistosa, pero ella no se queja- Ya casi estamos en el Distrito Once. Vamos a echarle un vistazo.

Caminamos juntos hasta el último vagón del tren. Hay sillas y sofás para sentarse pero lo increíble es que las ventanas traseras se retraen hacia arriba si pulsas un botón, de modo que estamos en el exterior, al aire libre cuando vemos por primera vez el Once.

Hay un montón de manadas de vacas y toros pastando en los enormes campos que están desprovistos de árboles.

Bajamos la velocidad, pero en lugar de detenernos a repostar o algo así, vemos como una gran verja se abre y escucho como el aire se escapa de los pulmones de Katniss cuando repara en lo alta que es la verja y en los crueles alambres de espino, que la coronan formando bucles.

En comparación, la cerca que Katniss traspasa diariamente parece algo infantil. Sigo su mirada hacia la base de la cerca y veo las placas de metal que la mantienen alineada y bien pegada al suelo. No es posible pasar por encima ni por debajo tampoco.

Más adelante están las torres de vigía, a unos diez metros unas de otros, en los cuales hay guardias con armas que parecen completamente fuera de lugar en los verdes campos, llenos de flores multicolores, que los rodean.

-Esto es diferente- consigo decir a pesar de que lo que pienso es "esto es horrible".

Katniss asiente y yo supongo que está pensando en la información que intercambió con la pequeña Rue, pero por su expresión, deduzco que nunca llegó imaginar algo así.

Empiezan los cultivos, tan grandes que es imposible ver donde acaban. Hay hombres, mujeres y niños, que apenas si deben tener cuatro o cinco años, con sombreros de paja trabajando en ellos. Se giran hacia nosotros y se dan la oportunidad de estirar un poco las extremidades mientras el tren pasa frente a ellos.

A la distancia se ven algunas huertas llenas de árboles frutales.

Cada cierto tiempo vemos algunas comunidades de cabañas que hacen que las casas pobres de la Veta luzcan muy confortables en comparación, pero no hay nadie en su interior. Entonces veo lo cargados de frutos que están los árboles y entiendo que cada mano debe ser necesaria para la cosecha.

La extensión del Distrito 11 me resulta impresionante. Han pasado por lo menos unos cincuenta minutos y ni siquiera parecemos estar cerca de acabar de atravesarlo, no digamos de conocerlo por completo.

-¿Cuánta gente crees tu que vive aquí?- le pregunto a Katniss y ella sacude la cabeza pues no conoce la respuesta.

Trato de hacer memoria de lo que aprendí en la escuela con respecto al Once. Su actividad era la agricultura, siempre se referían a él como a un distrito grande, pero nunca hicieron mención de la cantidad de población.

Pienso entonces en las repeticiones de la Cosecha de cada año y me doy cuenta de que es imposible que los chicos que aparecen en la televisión sean siquiera la décima parte de los que viven realmente aquí. ¿Cómo se aseguran de que los que salen favorecidos (o mejor dicho desfavorecidos) en la Cosecha estén ahí durante la transmisión? ¿Hay algún tipo de eliminatoria previa?

Cuando Katniss y yo estamos a punto de volver sobre nuestros pasos, cansados de la inmensidad de este distrito, aparece Effie a mandarnos a que nos vistamos. Ninguno de los dos pone objeción.

Me entrego sin problema a mi equipo de preparación, mucho más tranquilo que esta mañana, pues ya tuve la oportunidad de hablar con Katniss. Portia aparece unos minutos después y me viste con unos pantalones de color café y una camisa verde aceituna.

Effie nos junta a Katniss y a mí y repasa, por última vez, el programa del día.

La Gira de la Victoria es terriblemente humillante para los distritos que no han ganado, pues obligan a los ciudadanos a aclamar al vencedor cuando, en algunos casos, se trata del mismo chico o chica que mató a uno de los suyos. En el Distrito Once no hay ciudad, así que la aparición pública la haremos en la plaza, que se encuentra justo frente al Edificio de Justicia, un edificio enorme hecho a base de mármol que tal vez en algún momento fue muy bonito, pero que hoy se ve deteriorado por el tiempo, con su fachada cubierta de hiedra y un tejado al que le faltan algunas piezas.

La plaza en sí está rodeada de algunas tiendas abandonadas o muy descuidadas.

Para nuestra aparición pública usaremos lo que Effie ha llamado galería, una armazón hecha con baldosas entre las puertas frontales del edificio y la escalera del edificio. La ceremonia consiste básicamente en Katniss y yo siendo presentados al público, luego un discurso del alcalde de este distrito en nuestro honor y finalmente un agradecimiento surgido directamente del corazón… del Capitolio.

Por lo general, cuando el vencedor ha tenido un aliado entre los tributos muertos se suele agregar un comentario personal para dar las gracias, cosa que en buena teoría Katniss debería haber hecho con Rue, que fue su aliada oficial, y con Thresh que le perdonó la vida en el banquete, pero no ha conseguido llenar la hoja en blanco, así que le ofrezco compartir lo que yo ya he escrito.

Hacia el final de la ceremonia se nos dará algún tipo de placa y luego nos retiraremos hacia el Edificio de Justicia donde nos darán una cena especial.

Portia le da unos retoques a mi vestimenta justo antes de entrar al andén, endereza los botones y peina mi cabello.

No hay un comité de bienvenida, solo un octeto de Agentes de Paz que nos dirigen a la parte trasera de una furgoneta acorazada.

Cuando la puerta se cierra con un golpe seco detrás de nosotros Effie suelta un buffido y dice:

-De verdad, se diría que somos criminales.

Katniss vuelve a ver hacia otra parte y yo solo sonrío.

La furgoneta se estaciona detrás del Edificio de Justicia y en cuanto nos bajamos se apresuran a llevarnos al interior. El aroma que surge de alguna de las estancias, muy probablemente la cocina, me indica que ya la cena está bastante adelantada, así que me permito pensar en eso y no en el hecho de que estamos a punto de enfrentarnos a un montón de gente que no está viendo a sus propios hijos aquí por tenernos a nosotros en su lugar.

No nos dan tiempo de dar vueltas por ahí. Nos hacen caminar en línea hasta la entrada delantera y es entonces cuando escuchamos el himno en la plaza. Algún enviado del capitolio coloca un micrófono de solapa en mi camisa y me apresuro a tomar la mano de Katniss, que logra reconfortarme bastante.

El alcalde nos presenta al tiempo que las puertas emiten un quejido grave al ser abiertas y escucho como Effie susurra en nuestros oídos justo antes de darnos un empujoncito que hace que caminemos hacia adelante:

-¡Grandes sonrisas!

Nos reciben con un gran aplauso, aunque no hay vítores y gritos como en el Capitolio. Katniss sujeta mi mano con tanta fuerza que siento como se me corta la circulación de los dedos. Caminamos por la galería, bajo la sombra, hasta que se acaba el tejado y acabamos de piel ante unas grandes escaleras de mármol bajo un cálido sol de medio día.

Mis ojos tardan un momento en acostumbrarse al exceso de iluminación, pero cuando lo hacen veo que han cubierto con banderas los edificios a nuestro alrededor, lo que permite disimular un poco el estado de abandono en que se encuentran. A pesar de la gran cantidad de gente que nos rodea, me doy cuenta de que esta no puede ser sino una décima parte de quienes viven aquí.

Hay una plataforma especial al final del tablado para la familia de los tributos que murieron en nuestros juegos. En el lado de Thresh hay una mujer mayor y muy encorvada junto a una chica musculosa y alta que ha de ser su hermana. Oigo a Katniss tragar con fuerza cuando ve el lado de Rue, donde hay cinco niños pequeños idénticos a ella y una pareja en sus cuarentas con la tristeza dibujada en el rostro.

El aplauso empieza a decaer y alguien pide silencio para luego dar paso al alcalde que pronuncia un discurso que obviamente fue redactado en el Capitolio. Dos pequeñas niñas se acercan a nosotros, cada uno con un inmenso ramo de flores.

Yo me acerco al micrófono y empiezo el discurso del Capitolio que me llegó por correo la semana pasa y Katniss, casi por inercia, lo termina.

Tengo mis comentarios personales escritos en una tarjeta en el interior de mi chaqueta, pero en este momento no me siento con ánimos de usarla. Una cosa era imaginar como sería y otra, muy diferente, el estar aquí de pie en frente a todas estas personas, la mayoría con cuerpos escuálidos y rostros chupados por el hambre.

Pero lo que realmente me hace descartar las notas es ver a la familia de Thresh y Rue sobre la plataforma. De pronto me escucho a mi mismo dando un discurso sobre la fortaleza de ambos y como lograron ser lo suficientemente buenos como para llegar a los ocho últimos, sobreviviendo inclusive a algunos de los profesionales.

Les digo lo agradecido que me siento porque, gracias a ambos, Katniss se mantuvo con vida y así pudo mantenerme con vida a mi también, una deuda que nunca conseguiré pagarles y entonces decido dar pie a una idea que me domina desde días atrás y me escucho exponiéndola sin estar seguro de si lo que estoy proponiendo es legal siquiera.

-No puede en modo alguno sustituir vuestras perdidas, pero como prueba de nuestro agradecimiento nos gustaría que cada una de las familias de los tributos del Distrito Once recibieran un mes de nuestras ganancias cada año durante el resto de nuestras vidas.

Ya está, los gritos ahogados y los murmullos de la multitud me hacen saber que lo he dicho realmente.

No hay un precedente para algo como esto. Las alianzas en la arena siempre se disuelven con la muerte y los discursos personales en cada distrito solo sirven para acallar un poco la conciencia del vencedor, si es que siente alguna clase de remordimiento. Aun así, he dicho la idea que se había formado en mi subconsciente desde hace semanas y que no hizo sino tomar fuerza al ver la pobreza en que viven en el Once.

Las familias de Thresh y Rue no hacen sino mirarnos en estado de shock, pues de alguna manera esto que estoy haciendo les cambiará la vida de nuevo, de la misma manera que lo hizo para ellos el perder a sus hijos en la arena.

Un mes de ganancias de un vencedor lograría fácilmente sostener a una familia durante un año entero. Mientras Katniss y yo sigamos con vida, ellos no volverán a pasar hambre nunca.

Katniss me sonríe y yo le sonrío de vuelta, pero me toma completamente por sorpresa cuando se pone de puntillas y me besa.

¿No habíamos quedado en ser solo amigos? ¡Oh de acuerdo! No seré yo quien se queje ante este giro inesperado en los acontecimientos. Le devuelvo el beso, que no parece uno de esos fingidos para las cámaras, pero siempre ha sido algo difícil para mí el ver las diferencias.

Me permito desconectar mi cerebro por un instante para no pensar demasiado en si ella me está besando porque quiere o porque cree que es lo que todo el mundo esperaría que hiciera.

El beso se acaba antes de lo que yo hubiera querido y el alcalde se acerca a nosotros para entregarnos a cada uno una placa enorme, demasiado pesada para que Katniss pueda tomarla con solo una mano, así que pone el ramo de flores en el suelo para sujetarla.

La ceremonia está a punto de acabar cuando Katniss ve a una de las hermanas de Rue a los ojos.

Ha de tener unos nueve o diez años y el parecido es tan sorprendente que casi pareciera que se trata del fantasma de la niña. Es aterrador, sobre todo porque no parece precisamente feliz, e inclusive, ve a Katniss con algo de reproche.

Veo el rostro de Katniss colorearse de rojo antes de que se adelante un paso, acallando a la multitud que aplaude ante el anuncio del final de la ceremonia.

-¡Esperen!- dice mientras avanza dando traspiés con la placa abrazada contra el pecho. Los enviados del Capitolio la ven de mala manera y casi puedo escuchar la queja silenciosa de Effie dentro del Edificio de Justicia, pues ya nuestro tiempo de hablar ha terminado y nos estamos saliendo del horario.

Katniss me voltea a ver y yo le sonrío para infundirle ánimos para lo que sea que haya decidido que tiene que hacer.

–Esperen por favor- dice mientras la gente calla, pero parece estar algo descolocada. Se humedece los labios y voltea a ver a la multitud arremolinada en la plaza. Entonces empieza a hablar atropelladamente, pero con mucho sentido y sentimiento- Quiero ofrecerles mis agradecimientos a los tributos del Distrito Once.- dice mientras mira a las dos mujeres en el lado de Thresh.

De pronto, me siento emocionado y orgulloso. A decir verdad, me preocupaba un poco que a pesar de lo cercana que había sido la relación entre Katniss y Rue y lo en deuda que estaba ella con Thresh, no hubiese preparado nada. La Katniss que tengo ante mi es una persona diferente, ahí frente al público, parece ser otra persona, hermosa y sincera.

-Solo hablé con Thresh una vez. –continúa ella- Tan solo lo bastante como para que me perdonara la vida- y yo recuerdo la repetición de ese momento en la película de los Juegos que vimos en el Capitolio. – No lo conocía, pero siempre lo respeté. Por su poder. Por su negación a jugar los Juegos con las reglas de nadie salvo las suyas propias. Los tributos profesionales querían que se aliara con ellos desde el principio, pero él no quería- eso es cierto, aún puedo oír lo fastidiado que se encontraba Cato durante las primeras noches en la arena por tener que preocuparse por Thresh cuando él se negó a establecer una alianza con nosotros. – Lo respeté por eso.- termina Katniss.

Sobre la plataforma, la anciana encorvada que ha de ser la abuela de Thresh parece sonreír un poco, orgullosa del temple del chico del Once.

La multitud está en completo silencio, conteniendo la respiración para saber que irá a decir Katniss sobre Rue, que la siguió como una sombra desde que estábamos en el centro de entrenamiento. Ella se vuelve hacia la gran familia de la niña, donde se nota su ausencia.

-Pero siento como si conociera a Rue, y siempre estará conmigo. Todas las cosas hermosas me la traen a la mente- dice mientras su voz se quiebra un poco y hace una pausa para recomponerse.- La veo en las flores amarillas que crecen en la Pradera junto a mi casa. La veo en los sinsajos que cantan en los árboles. Pero… más que nada, la veo en mi hermana Prim- y su voz vuelve a quebrarse ahí- Gracias por vuestros hijos. – y alza la barbilla para hablarle a la multitud- Y gracias a todos por el plan.

Ante mis ojos, veo como Katniss va perdiendo fuerza. Sus pequeños hombros se hunden mientras miles de ojos la contemplan. Entonces, como salido de la nada, se escucha el silbido de la canción de Rue, la que los sinsajos repetían para marcar el final de la jornada. La misma que pude oír gracias a las repeticiones del Capitolio, igual que todo Panem.

Hacia el final de la melodía, Katniss y yo encontramos a quien silba: se trata de un hombre viejo, con una camisa roja muy gastada que intercambia miradas con Katniss.

Lo que sucede después parece estar ensayado, pues cada persona en la multitud se lleva los tres dedos centrales de la mano izquierda a la boca y los extiende hacia ella.

El gesto me cae como un balde de agua helada. Es un gesto afectivo en el Doce, una señal de respeto, pero no se debe a eso mi sorpresa, sino que me recuerda otro día, cuando yo no estaba frente a una multitud sino en su interior y Katniss acababa de ofrecerse voluntaria para ir a la arena en lugar de Prim.

Fue durante el breve instante entre la elección de Prim en la cosecha y la mía, cuando vi a la chica a la que había amado desde que era un niño que, en un acto espontáneo e irreflexivo, me llevé esos mismos tres dedos a mi boca, depositando un beso en las puntas y luego señalándola a ella. Lo que no me esperaba era que el distrito entero decidiera imitarme.

Ahora no es el Doce sino el Once quien lo hace, pero el blanco sigue siendo el mismo: Katniss. Volteo a verla y la cara de pánico en su rostro me asusta. Parece estar buscando que decir, me devano los sesos pensando en algo que pueda decir para ayudarla, pero no se me ocurre nada antes de que el estallido de la estática en nuestros oídos nos indique que acaban de cerrar nuestros micrófonos. El alcalde toma la palabra y aturdidos como estamos, Katniss y yo agradecemos a todos por última vez y yo tomo a Katniss de la mano para dirigirla de vuelta hacia las puertas. Noto como la mano de Katniss tiembla entre la mía, probablemente de emoción.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto cuando siento que los temblores se hacen más violentos.

-Solo mareada.- dice insegura- El sol era tan brillante. – En eso ve el ramo que tengo entre mis manos y me dice- Olvidé mis flores.

-Yo las cogeré- me apresuro a ofrecerme pues parece a punto de desmayarse.

-Puedo yo- dice mientras se gira también.

Es entonces cuando todo sale mal, porque desde la sombra de la galería vemos todo lo que sucede.

Dos Agentes de Paz están arrastrando al anciano que silbó la melodía de Rue hacia el pie de las escaleras. Lo obligan a ponerse de rodillas frente a la multitud y sin más, uno saca un arma y le mete una bala en la cabeza, justo en medio de los ojos.

De pronto siento ganas de correr, de empujar a los Agentes de Paz que han aparecido frente a nosotros, de exigir justicia ante lo que acabo de ver. Pero los temblores de Katniss aumentan y yo solo puedo concentrarme en ella y en como varios de los soldados con armas automáticas sujetas mediante una correa comienzan a caminar hacia nosotros, empujándonos hacia la puerta.

Tengo que apretar los dientes para no volarle los dientes de un puñetazo al Agente de Paz que le da un empujón a Katniss para que entre rápido.

-¡Ya nos vamos!- le digo amenazante y la rodeo a ella con un brazo en ademán protector- Lo pillamos ¿vale?- pillamos que todos ustedes son un montón de animales- Vamos Katniss- digo mientras gentilmente la conduzco hacia el Edificio de Justicia, muy consciente de lo cerca que nos siguen los Agentes de Paz.

En cuanto entramos, escuchamos como las puertas se cierran desde fuera y luego el sonido de las botas de los agentes cuando se dirigen de nuevo hacia la muchedumbre.

Adentro nos esperan Haymitch, Effie, Portia y Cinna, parados bajo una pantalla llena de estática sobre la pared, luciendo preocupados y ansiosos.

Effie es la primera en hablar:

-¿Qué ha pasado?- dice mientras se acerca corriendo con sus tacones repiqueteando en el suelo enmoquetado- Perdimos la señal justo después del precioso discurso de Katniss y después Haymitch dijo que le pareció oír un disparo. Yo le dije que eso era ridículo, pero ¿quién sabe? ¡En todas partes hay lunáticos!- por su tono, sé que habla de la gente de los distritos y no de aquellos que trabajan para el Capitolio. Pero claro, eso no es algo que se pueda discutir con Effie.

-No ha pasado nada- le digo y me gusta la tranquilidad que desprende mi voz- Solo ha sido el petardeo de una camioneta vieja, eso es todo- Y veo como Katniss enarca las cejas.

Como para desmentirme, escuchamos el sonido de dos disparos más que las puertas no ahogan para nada. Y el corazón se me acelera al pensar en los hermanos y hermanas de Rue, o en la abuela encorvada de Thresh.

-Vosotros dos. Conmigo- dice Haymitch y de inmediato sé que él y Katniss si saben exactamente que es lo que está pasando aquí. De un plumazo dejo de sentir pena por la gente que muere afuera para empezar a sentir una ira asesina por las dos personas que caminan a mi lado y que llevan meses de estar engañándome.

Haymitch nos hace subir por una larga y ostentosa escalera de caracol esculpida en mármol. Arriba nos espera un largo pasillo con una alfombra rojo sangre algo raída en el suelo. Hay unas puertas dobles que dan a una sala enorme, con un techo que debe tener unos seis o siete metros de altura. Las molduras tienen diseños de frutas y flores grabadas y en el techo hay pintados un montón de angelitos regordetes que nos miran con una dulzura poco natural. Por todas partes hay jarrones llenas de flores con un aroma tan fuerte que hace que se me revuelva el estómago.

Haymitch nos lleva hasta las habitaciones que nos han asignado, lo se porque nuestra ropa cuelga de perchas contra la pared, pero solo paramos ahí lo suficiente para que podamos dejar el ramo de flores y las dos placas.

Nuestro mentor se acerca a nosotros y nos arranca los micrófonos de solapa de un tirón, para luego esconderlos bajo un cojín del sofá y nos hace una seña para que lo sigamos. No decimos palabra, solo caminamos tras él.

A pesar de lo enfadado que me siento, no puedo evitar impresionarme por la buena memoria que debe tener Haymitch, que solo ha estado aquí en su propia Gira de la Victoria que fue hace casi un cuarto de siglo pero aun así parece saber muy bien hacia donde ir.

Nos guía a través de un laberinto de escaleras, pasillos y puertas y yo acabo sintiéndome algo mareado. De vez en cuando se detiene y fuerza una puerta con un golpe con el hombro o bien, con una patada.

Cuando comienzo a sentirme enfermo por tantas vueltas, Haymitch parece encontrar por fin el lugar que ha estado buscando y nos hace subir a través de una trampilla en el techo mediante una escalera plegable. Ha de ser la cúpula del edificio.

El lugar es inmenso y debe haber estado siendo usado como bodega, pues además de muy sucio, está lleno de objetos inservibles como muebles rotos, libros viejos, cuadernos de contabilidad muy antiguos y algunas armas oxidadas. Es obvio que nadie ha subido aquí en años.

El techo es una media esfera llena de vidrios de colores por las que la luz entra a duras penas debido a la suciedad. Haymitch cierra la trampilla de una patada y se gira hacia nosotros:

-¿Qué ha pasado?- nos pregunta y de inmediato vuelvo a estar furioso porque esa es justo la pregunta que me correspondería a mí hacer. Pero respiro profundo y le cuento todo lo que pasó en la plaza: el silbido, el saludo, el como regresamos por el ramo de flores de Katniss y vimos la ejecución pública del anciano.

Llegado a ese punto, necesito que alguien me diga exactamente en que estoy metido, porque no lo sé, así que recurro a la persona que sé que si será sincera conmigo:

-¿Qué está pasando, Haymitch?

Él se toma su tiempo para responderme, aunque en realidad no lo hace, simplemente voltea a ver a Katniss y con ello, corrobora todas mis inquietudes, estos dos están jugando conmigo de nuevo, como en la arena.

-Sera mejor si viene de ti.

Ella agita la cabeza de un lado al otro, pero igual me lo cuenta todo: me habla de la visita que le hizo el Presidente Snow el día en que empezó la gira, lo que me hace entender su cambio de actitud, tan amorosa de repente. Me cuenta sobre el nerviosismo en los distritos y de como han estado teniendo síntomas de levantamientos. Me cuenta sobre el beso con Gale, y a pesar de que no tiene sentido y no debería sentirme así en lo absoluto, una alegría estúpida se apodera de mi en ese punto.

¿Cuántas veces me torturé a mi mismo en los últimos meses pensando en ellos dos juntos en el bosque? ¿Cuántas veces soñé con pesar en todos los besos que debían haber compartido? ¿Cuán celoso estuve antes y después de ir a la arena cuando los veía juntos?

Ella continúa diciendome como estamos todos en peligro… no solo nosotros quienes la conocemos, sino el país entero, por el truco con las bayas que hizo que ambos pudiésemos volver a casa.

-Se suponía que debía arreglar las cosas en este tour- continúa ella- Hacer creer a todo aquel que tuviera dudas que había actuado por amor- y entiendo lo que dice, porque probablemente todo el mundo en el Distrito 12 se estaba preguntando que había pasado con nosotros. No es difícil imaginar porque muchos lo vieron como un acto de desafío y no de amor, a diferencia mía- Calmar las cosas- continúa Katniss- Pero obviamente lo que he hecho hoy es conseguir que mataran a tres personas, y ahora todos en la plaza serán castigados.- Katniss parece marearse por momentos. Así que se sienta en el sofá, pero estoy tan molesto que no me preocupo por hacerla sentir cómoda.

Caigo en cuenta de que si ella lo empeoró todo, yo no hice más que ayudarla, pues dudo mucho que el Capitolio vea con buenos ojos el ofrecimiento de dinero de hoy. Si tan solo hubiera sabido… Si Katniss y Haymitch me hubieran hablado en lugar de excluirme de todo esto… Pero…

_¡Paf!_

La lámpara vuela por los aires y aterriza al otro lado de la habitación cuando la golpeo con el dorso de la mano. Tengo ganas de romperlo todo en la habitación cada una de las cosas que me rodean… los muebles, las armas, las paredes… A Haymitch… A Katniss…

-Esto tiene que parar. Ya. Este… este- las palabras se me atoran en la garganta- Este juego que juegan ustedes dos. Donde se cuentan secretitos el uno al otro pero me dejan fuera a mí, como si fuera demasiado intrascendente, o estúpido, o débil para soportarlos- intento parecer molesto, porque no soporto la idea de que ella vea cuando me duele que hagan eso.

-No es así, Peeta- empieza ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Es exactamente así!- le grito. Porque me duele. Tal vez si la cosa solo viniera de Haymitch podría aceptarlo, pero no de ella. No de la persona a la que más quiero en el mundo. – Yo también tengo familia y amigos en el Distrito Doce, que estarán muertos, como los tuyos, si no hacemos esto bien. Así que, después de todo por lo que pasamos en la arena ¿ni siquiera soy digno de que me digan la verdad?- y sé que parte del dolor que siento se ha escuchado en mi voz.

-Siempre eres tan fiable y tan bueno, Peeta- dice Haymitch- Tan listo sobre como te presentas a ti mismo ante las cámaras. No quería estropear eso.

No es cierto, simplemente pensó que yo no era tan listo o tan importante como Katniss y que por eso no merecía la pena decírmelo todo. Trato entonces de vencerlo en su propio juego:

-Bueno, me has sobreestimado entonces. Porque hoy lo fastidié de veras. ¿Qué crees que va a pasarles a las familias de Thresh y de Rue?- intento lavarme su sangre de sus manos, porque sé que si ellos mueren hoy, la culpa habrá sido mía- ¿Crees que conseguirán sus partes de nuestras ganancias? ¿Crees que les he dado un brillante futuro?- de nuevo estoy gritando- ¡Porque yo creo que tendrán suerte si sobreviven a este día!

Tomo otra cosa entre mis manos, una estatua, y la reviento con fuerza contra otra de las paredes donde se hace añicos. Veo como Katniss se encoje asustada al verme fuera de control, pero no me importa. Ya he reprimido por muchísimo tiempo el dolor y la molestia que sentía al saber que Katniss y Haymitch jugaban a expensas mías.

Estoy tan molesto… tan dolido, tan fastidiado… que me sorprendo cuando la escucho decir:

-Tiene razón, Haymitch. Fue un error no contárselo. Incluso allá en el Capitolio.

Me llevo las manos a las sienes, donde me froto haciendo círculos tratando de hacer que el dolor de cabeza remita, tratando de calmarme. Cuando estoy razonablemente seguro de que no volveré a gritarle, le digo:

-Incluso en la arena, ustedes dos tenían algún tipo de sistema ¿cierto?- me alegra ver que mi voz suena razonablemente tranquila- Algo de lo que yo no formaba parte.- Trato de pensar en algún momento en que Haymitch y Katniss hayan podido idear un sistema, un método para comunicarse en la arena, pero no se me ocurre nada.

-No. No oficialmente. Solo que yo podía deducir que es lo que Haymitch quería que hiciera según lo que enviaba, o no enviaba- dice ella.

Eso hace que vuelva a molestarme porque yo nunca tuve siquiera la posibilidad de hacer eso.

- Bueno, yo nunca tuve esa oportunidad. Porque nunca me envió nada hasta que apareciste tu. – le digo mientras clavo mis ojos en los de Katniss y veo como ella baja la mirada azorada, tal vez pensando por primera vez en como me sentó a mi el hecho de que cuando ella apareció para rescatarme me enteré de que había recibido comida y medicamentos mientras Haymitch me había dejado a mi suerte para que muriera.

Haymitch había decidido a quien salvar y ese no había sido yo.

-Mira chico… - empieza Haymitch a explicarme, pero yo no quiero sus explicaciones.

-No te molestes, Haymitch- lo corto de inmediato. – Se que tenías que elegir a uno de los dos. Y yo habría querido que fuera ella. – y es cierto, estoy seguro de que si Haymitch me hubiese dicho que iba a desviar todo lo que nuestros patrocinadores fueran a mandar hacia ella a mi me habría parecido una idea excelente.- Pero esto es distinto. Hay gente muerta ahí afuera. Todos saben que yo soy mejor que Katniss delante de las cámaras- y a pesar de que suena como un comentario demasiado orgulloso, nadie me desmiente porque es la verdad- Nadie tiene que guiarme para saber que decir. Pero tengo que saber en qué me estoy metiendo- termino diciendo y siento mi pecho subir y bajar por la falta de aire.

-De ahora en adelante, estarás plenamente informado- me responde Haymitch.

-Más te vale- le digo mientras me pongo de pie y vuelvo a bajar por la trampilla sin dedicarle a Katniss ni una mirada. Tal vez porque hay grandes posibilidades de que me ponga a gritarle si lo hago.

De alguna manera logro encontrar el camino hasta la habitación que me asignaron y me lanzo a la cama mientras me tapo la cabeza con todos los cojines que encuentro y trato de poner la mente en blanco para no sentir la oleada de dolor que sé que vendrá pronto.

No funciona, porque el dolor me encuentra de todas formas.

El saber que no era digno de confianza para Katniss me lastima tanto que hace que me cuestione si hubiese preferido que la espada de Cato me hiriera de nuevo.

Unos veinte minutos más tarde escucho la puerta de la habitación de Katniss cerrarse, así que supongo que se quedó hablando con Haymitch cuando yo bajé a mi habitación.

Alguien, Effie probablemente intenta entrar en mi cuarto una hora más tarde, pero no lo consigue porque yo he cerrado la puerta por dentro.

Unos minutos después alguien no tan cordial empieza a aporrear la puerta. Haymitch por supuesto. Pienso en dejarlo que continúe golpeando, pero el dolor de cabeza es tan insoportable que al final cedo y me levanto a abrirle. El no espera una invitación, sino que entra de inmediato y abre la puerta del pequeño refrigerador que hay en un rincón, probablemente buscando algo de alcohol. Saca una pequeña botella llena de un líquido ambar, la abre y se la bebe.

Repite la operación con una segunda y una tercera.

-¿Has venido a vaciarme el refrigerador o tienes algo que decirme, Haymitch?

El suelta una de sus carcajadas estruendosas y se deja caer sobre la cama.

-No había necesidad de gritarle a la chica. Ya lo sabes.

Entrecierro los ojos. ¿De verdad ha venido a sermonearme? Estoy a punto de replicar cuando me dice:

-No es como si tú hubieses sido muy transparente al principio. Y estabas en la misma posición que ella, solo seguías mis instrucciones.

Entonces recuerdo lo furiosa que se puso ella cuando declaré públicamente mi amor en la entrevista con Caesar.

La idea me sienta como una patada en el estómago.

-Yo solo digo que ninguno de ustedes ganará una medalla a la relación más honesta- murmura Haymitch mientras se pone de pie y camina de nuevo hacia el refrigerador. Escucho un tintineo cuando el saca todas las pequeñas botellas de licor el interior y luego me dedica una sonrisa algo hostil- Entiéndela chico, la chica está confundida y ha conseguido molestar a varios perros rabiosos. Ten algo de paciencia.- es lo último que me dice.

Cuando se va, me meto a la ducha deseando ahogarme.

Unos minutos más tarde, al salir, mi equipo de preparación en mi habitación, aparentemente ignorante de todo lo que ha pasado hoy. Están demasiado excitados por la cena como para notar mi estado de ánimo. Los escucho discutir sobre cuales platos podrían servirse pero yo solo puedo pensar en la bala incrustada en la cabeza del anciano. No presto atención a nada de lo que dicen y tampoco me veo en el espejo antes de salir, porque ya nada de esto me importa.

Cuando bajamos, veo que Haymitch no le ha dicho nada de lo que ha pasado a Effie. Aunque supongo que Cinna y Portia si deben saberlo. Aun así, a pesar de su ignorancia, Effie parece sospechar que algo anda mal:

-Y después, menos mal, podemos subir a ese tren y salir de aquí- dice cuando ha terminado de repasar nuestro horario.

-¿Pasa algo malo, Effie?- pregunta Cinna como quien no quiere la cosa, tal vez para ver cuanto sabe ella.

- No me gusta la forma en que hemos sido tratados. Metidos en camionetas y apartados de la plataforma. Y después, hace cosa de una hora, decidí salir a mirar alrededor del Edificio de Justicia. Soy algo así como una experta en diseño arquitectónico ¿sabes? ― dice ella.

-¡Oh sí! Lo he oído- le responde Portia después de una pausa algo incómoda.

-Así que, solo estaba echando un vistazo por ahí porque las ruinas de distritos van a ser el último grito este año, cuando aparecieron dos agentes de la paz y me ordenaron volver a nuestros aposentos. ¡Uno de ellos incluso me empujo con su pistola! –dice Effie indignada.

Probablemente eso fue debido a la desaparición de Katniss, Haymitch y mía. Aparentemente Haymitch tenía un buen motivo para llevarnos a la cúpula: no tenía vigilancia ni micrófonos o cámaras escondidos.

En ese momento Katniss, a la que he evitado mirar desde que llegó, se adelanta y abraza a Effie.

-¡Eso es horrible! Tal vez no deberíamos ir a la cena después de todo. Por lo menos hasta que se disculparan- dice para contentarla, aunque todos saben que Effie dirá que no.

La sugerencia tiene el efecto deseado y Effie parece alegrarse:

-No, lo soportaré. Es parte de mi trabajo lidiar con los puntos altos y los bajos. Y no podemos dejar que ustedes dos se pierdan la cena, pero gracias por el ofrecimiento, Katniss.

Después de haber dicho eso, Effie nos pone en orden para nuestra entrada. Primero pasan los equipos de preparación, luego ella, los estilistas, Haymitch. Katniss y yo somos los últimos en entrar.

Escucho de manera amortiguada como los músicos empiezan a tocar bajo nosotros. Los demás empiezan a bajar los escalones y yo me quedo a solas con Katniss que hace lo posible por no verme. Me empiezo a sentir fatal, así que hago lo que puedo para disculparme con ella.

-Haymitch dice que hice mal en gritarte- Empiezo- Que tu solo operabas bajo sus instrucciones.- y para emparejar el marcador, agrego- no es como si yo no te hubiera ocultado cosas en el pasado.

Ella sonríe débilmente y ladea la cabeza, recordando el hecho de Haymitch supo que yo estaba enamorado de ella antes de que lo hiciera la misma Katniss.

-Creo que yo también rompí algunas cosas después de esa entrevista.- dice mientras toma una de mis manos entre las suyas.

-Solo una urna- le respondo yo, tratando de controlar el temblor que me recorre la médula debido a su contacto.

-Y tus manos- continúa mientras recorre el dorso de mi mano con su pulgar y un segundo temblor me recorre el cuerpo. – Aunque ya no tiene sentido ¿verdad? – y yo estoy tan concentrado en las sensaciones que no tengo cabeza para entender lo que me dice, hasta que ella continúa- ¿No ser sinceros el uno con el otro?

-Ninguno en absoluto- le respondo yo. Estamos de pie en la parte más alta de la escalera, dándole a Haymitch una ventaja de unos quince escalones, tal y como Effie nos dijo que hiciéramos. Sé que no tendré oportunidad de hablar con ella, hablarle de verdad, en lo que resta de la noche, así que le suelto algo que me ha estado dando vueltas en la cabeza- ¿De verdad esa fue la única vez que besaste a Gale?

Cuando me escucho decirlo en voz alta caigo en cuenta de lo estúpido que debe sonar a los oídos de Katniss el hecho de que, de todo lo que me dijo hoy, eso sea lo que quiero preguntarle, pero aun así me contesta:

-Sí.

Y yo me siento ridículamente feliz al saber que solo ha pasado una vez y que al parecer, ni siquiera fue por iniciativa suya sino de él. La parte de mi cerebro que parece estar al pendiente de los pasos de Haymitch se da cuenta de que ya deben haber pasado los quince pasos.

-Esos son quince. Hagámoslo- le digo mientras tiro de nuestras manos entrelazadas y comenzamos a bajar por las escaleras.

Una luz nos golpea y yo pongo una sonrisa brillante, sobre todo cuando me inspiro en la pequeña mano que rodea la mía.

Bajamos los escalones y de pronto estamos metidos en un torbellino de viajes en tren, cenas, ceremonias, discursos y más viajes en tren.

Sin darnos cuenta, nos sumergimos en una rutina: despertarse, vestirse, conducir entre muchedumbres que gritan nuestros nombres, escuchar el discurso en nuestro honor, dar un discurso de agradecimiento en respuesta, esta vez sin añadidos personales.

Katniss y yo nos limitamos a memorizar el guión y nos esforzamos por parecer convincentes.

De vez en cuando hay cambios. En el Cuatro vamos a conocer el mar, en el Siete los bosques madereros, en el Ocho unas horribles fábricas… Nos vestimos con la bonita ropa que nos diseñan Cinna y Portia, vamos a la cena y de nuevo al tren.

Durante las ceremonias nos mantenemos serenos y respetuosos, pero siempre estamos en contacto. Las manos de Katniss entre las mías… mi brazo rodeando su cintura… su mano en el hueco de mi codo.

Durante las cenas, nuestra actuación, o más bien la actuación de Katniss, roza el delirio del amor juvenil. Nos besamos, una y otra vez, bailamos, nos atrapan cuando estamos tratando de escaparnos para estar a solas… ¡Claro! La imagen de dos jóvenes enamorados… aunque solo uno de nosotros lo está realmente.

En el tren simplemente nos sentamos en silencio, tratando de adivinar que clase de efecto está teniendo nuestra actuación, la actuación de Katniss, en realidad, porque yo no actúo.

Los discursos que pronunciamos en el Once fueron editados antes de la retransmisión por televisión. La mayor parte de los Distritos tienen la misma disposición que tendría el Doce en la gira de cualquier vencedor que no haya salido de ahí, es decir, una total apatía por todo lo que pasa en ella. Pero otros, particularmente el Tres, el Cuatro y el Ocho, despiden un aire de completa euforia cuando nos ven, y más que eso, furia. Una furia asesina que puedes sentir cada vez que gritan el nombre de Katniss, como un grito de batalla.

Los Agentes de Paz hacen lo que pueden para apaciguar a las masas, pero cuando empujan a la gente de los distritos, ellos devuelven el empujón. Y yo entiendo que no hay nada que Katniss o yo podamos hacer para detener algo así.

Portia tiene que empezar a meterle costuras adicionales a mis pantalones porque pierdo tanto peso que se hacen bolsas donde no debe haber ninguna. Mi equipo de preparación tiene que ponerme mayores cantidades de maquillaje para ocultar los círculos violeta que se forman alrededor de mis ojos debido a la falta de sueño. No acepto las pastillas para dormir que me ofrece Effie pues sé que solo servirán para que me cueste más despertar de las pesadillas. Me dedico a dar vueltas y vueltas por el tren como un murciélago atrapado en un campanario, hasta la noche en que me llegan los gritos de Katniss.

Abro la puerta de su cuarto con ansiedad y me sonrojo cuando me doy cuenta de que en medio de su desesperación ha enviado las mantas al suelo y solo está envuelta en un fino camisón. Pero el miedo en la cara de Katniss me devuelve a la realidad y consigo arrancarla de la pesadilla. Ella se aferra a mi cuello y me jala hacia la cama mientras entierra el rostro en mi pecho.

Acaricio su cabello y murmuro palabras de consuelo a su oído y me doy cuenta de que está empapada en sudor. Con el rostro pegado a mi cuerpo, la escucho sollozar.

Nunca dejo de acariciar su cabeza, tampoco le digo nada por las lágrimas que rápidamente empapan mi camisa… simplemente me quedo ahí, consolándola, hasta que se duerme. Inclusive después de eso, porque se está mejor aquí, con Katniss cerca, que allá fuera dando tumbos por los pasillos del tren. Y como si se tratara de un milagro, esa noche también yo puedo dormir.

Después de eso Katniss no vuelve a aceptar las pastillas de Effie, pero permite que me tumbe en la cama a su lado cada noche. Soportamos la oscuridad juntos, igual que lo hicimos en la arena, envueltos en los brazos del otro, la única forma que conocemos de luchar contra los peligros que flotan como fantasmas sobre nosotros.

Me parece un buen trato, ambos logramos descansar y yo puedo soñar con lo que pudo ser y no fue…

No hacemos más que dormir juntos, pero el chisme se propaga rápidamente, como el fuego, hasta que un día Effie nos lo menciona. Ambos le prometemos que intentaremos ser más discretos, pero lo cierto es que no lo somos.

Las visitas al distrito Dos y Uno son horribles, cada cual en su forma.

Cato y Clove, los chicos del Dos, habrían podido regresar a casa si Katniss y yo no lo hubiéramos hecho, así que la gente del distrito nos mira ceñudos durante nuestro discurso de agradecimiento y se limita a aplaudir suavemente cuando acabamos porque de otra manera serán reprendidos por los Agentes de Paz.

La visita al Uno es especialmente terrible, ya que Katniss mató personalmente a Glimmer y Marvel, sus tributos. A ella la mataron las picaduras de las rastrevíspulas que Katniss nos echó encima y a él le atravesó el cuello con una flecha después de que matara a Rue.

Para cuando llegamos al Capitolio, estamos rozando la desesperación en demasiados niveles. Hacemos un montón de apariciones para muchedumbres que chillan nuestros nombres increíblemente emocionados, tenemos que estrechar manos y dejar que nos tomen fotos una y otra vez… Aunque para mí es casi un respiro, porque entre los privilegiados no hay amenaza de levantamiento alguno.

No es de extrañar, ya que son los únicos en Panem que no tienen por quien preocuparse cuando llegan las Cosechas. Los del Capitolio solo son expectadores en los juegos, no tienen que enviar tributos.

Resulta obvio que ellos están más que convencidos de nuestro amor eterno, pero de todas formas continuamos con nuestra fachada con la esperanza de poder llegarle a una que otra persona en los distritos.

Cada aparición que hacemos en público, donde Katniss finge estar perdidamente enamorada de mi, me rompe un poco más por dentro, porque las largas noches que pasamos juntos en su cama no hacen si no convencerme más de que no hay nadie más con quien yo quiera estar.

La manera en la que su cabeza parece encajar a la perfección sobre mi pecho, o el como mi barbilla se ajusta a la perfección hace que piense que ese lugar, a su lado, es mi lugar.

El lugar al que pertenezco.

**Bueno, creo que considerando lo largo que me quedó el capítulo no tienen por qué quejarse con lo que tardé en subir. XD**

**En el próximo capítulo estará la propuesta matrimonial, espero que les guste! :D**

**En lo personal no puedo hacer nada más que darle las gracias a todas por los increíbles reviews que recibí en el primer capítulo, ha sido simplemente fantástico. **

**Mau-chan me ha dado una idea fantástica para un oneshot. Me gustaría poder discutirla a fondo contigo para ver si es posible que realmente llegue a escribirla. **

**También necesito hablar tan pronto como sea posible con Shey ¿Ya pensaste que tipo de historia, o que pareja, o que trama quieres de premio? Si me pudieses dejar un review con la información, te lo agradecería mucho, para ponerme a trabajar en ello cuanto antes. **

**Un agradecimiento especial para Indie Fire por haberme dejado el review más largo que he recibido en ambos fics. **

**También les cuento que he tenido unas conversaciones super interesantes mediante los hermosos PM's que fanfiction pone a nuestra disposición, así que si alguien quiere decirme algo, estoy abierta a la comunicación, después de todo eso es lo que estudio.**

**Comentar es agradecer, y yo las quiero mucho mucho mucho cuando me comentan. Inclusive trato de responder a todos los reviews que me dejan :D Así que ya saben: comenten porfaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! **

**Un beso, Elenear28. **


	3. Compromiso

**Compromiso**

Estoy inclinado sobre el lavabo, con la cara sudorosa y lo que parece ser mares y mares de ácido intentando salir de mi estómago, sin éxito. Abro el grifo y recojo agua con mis manos para luego echarme el líquido helado sobre el rostro, tal vez con la esperanza de que eso me pueda despertar de esta horrible pesadilla.

¡Todo esto es tan injusto! ¿Cuántas veces soñé con un momento como éste, como niño y como hombre? ¿Cuántas veces habré deseado que fuese real? Y ahora… ahora nunca podré vivir ese momento de verdad…

Katniss me ha arrebatado la única esperanza a la que podía aferrarme, porque ahora ni siquiera puedo soñar con lo que pudo haber sido y no fue pues decidió llevar la farsa al siguiente nivel.

Pienso en ello y otra oleada de arcadas hace que mi rostro se vuelve a cubrir de un sudor pegajoso.

Veo mi cara reflejada en el espejo y noto que las ojeras se han ido, producto de las noches sin pesadillas que Katniss me ha regalado solo con su presencia a mi lado. Aun así, no tengo buen aspecto. Mis labios no están rosados sino blancos y mi rostro tiene un matiz verdoso que exterioriza a la perfección lo mal que me siento por dentro.

¿Por qué tiene que ser tan injusto?

Siento como si fuese un muñeco de felpa al que le han atravesado el cuerpo con alfileres una y otra vez, hasta que al final, la tela se volvió tan vaporosa que empezó a llenarse de agujeros. Pero no ha bastado con eso, la tortura no ha sido suficiente y ahora, han empezado a sacar el relleno poco a poco hasta encontrar el corazón roto que se escondía en su interior, cubierto de banditas para mantenerlo unido.

Y ni siquiera eso pude conservar.

Ya han tomado todo de mí, pero nada parece ser suficiente. Aquí estoy, como un muñeco roto y sin relleno que tiene que continuar fingiendo. Siguen pidiendo más y más de mí y yo ya no tengo nada que dar.

Fui lo suficientemente estúpido como para olvidarme de quien era yo, quién era ella y qué era lo que estaba pasando con nosotros cuando ella mencionó la palabra.

Matrimonio.

Una sonrisa tonta se extendió por mi rostro, porque simplemente era todo lo que yo podía querer en la vida. No es que sea una persona conformista, pero un mundo en el cual pudiese llamar a Katniss mi esposa era básicamente la descripción de un mundo perfecto para mí.

Alguien dijo una vez que mientras más alto estés, más te duele la caída.

Pues bien, lo que no se incluye en esa frase es que la caída duele, pero no tienes tanta suerte como para que te mate. Tienes que quedarte ahí, en el suelo, sufriendo por haber permitido que la cabeza se te llenara de… de promesas, de esperanzas que te hacen flotar muy muy lejos, pero luego, te pinchan con un alfiler y te das cuenta de que no tienes alas para volar, solo puedes caer… y caer y caer… hasta que el suelo, la dura realidad, te recibe.

Diez segundos. Eso fue lo que tardé en darme cuenta de que Katniss no estaba declarándose porque me quisiera… de hecho no se estaba declarando en lo absoluto, simplemente estaba señalando que el siguiente paso en todo esto era una proposición, lo más pública posible, de matrimonio; para poder acallar cualquier duda sobre lo comprometidos que estábamos los dos con esta relación.

No puedo decir que eso fue como un balde de agua fría… Más bien fue como si me hubiesen apuñalado, una y otra vez, con una daga hecha de hielo.

Las arcadas parecen ir remitiendo, así que me vuelvo a lavar la cara y, por precaución, no vuelvo a la habitación sino que me hago un ovillo en el suelo del baño. Mi mejilla caliente roza una baldosa fría.

Cierro los ojos y las imágenes me atacan.

Imágenes de todas las veces que imaginé una situación como esta, en la que fuese a pedirle a Katniss que me hiciera el hombre más feliz del mundo casándose conmigo.

Lo curioso es que en ninguno de esos sueños estuve tan seguro como ahora de que ella me diría que sí…

Pero eso solo hace que todo esto me duela más, porque sé que no me aceptará porque quiera, porque sueñe con pasar el resto de su vida conmigo, sino porque se siente obligada. Sabe que el Capitolio nunca permitirá que sea de otro modo. No importa cuanto quiera a su familia, o que aún no se sienta segura sobre lo que siente sobre Gale.

En el momento en que decidió jugar la carta de los trágicos amantes en la arena, firmó su sentencia, una sentencia que la obligaba a vivir el resto de su vida como mi mujer.

Me estremezco cuando pienso en esa última palabra. Katniss como mi mujer. Y no quiero pensar en todas las implicaciones físicas y emocionales que conlleva esa palabra. La idea es tan hermosa que duele, pero no es real y nunca lo será.

De repente pienso en que tal vez, solo tal vez, ella podría enamorarse de mi si me diera la oportunidad. Es decir… yo la amo y lo único que deseo es que ella pueda ser feliz. Si esa felicidad pudiese ser compartida conmigo, pues mucho mejor, pero ahora no tendré esa oportunidad. El Capitolio me la quitó…

Katniss será mi esposa… Katniss será mi mujer.

Dichas así, sueltas, las palabras hacen que un sentimiento cálido me llene el pecho. Entonces recuerdo aquello a lo que la están obligando, nos están obligando, y me doy cuenta de que no importa lo mucho que yo la ame, porque ella me verá siempre como un castigo y no como un premio. Se arreglen o no nuestros problemas con el Capitolio, el anillo que tendré que colocar en su dedo anular y yo, seremos el recordatorio perenne como el Capitolio siempre se sale con la suya.

Igual que los Juegos del Hambre son el castigo para la población por su desobediencia, este matrimonio falso será el recordatorio para Katniss de como jugó y perdió contra ellos.

¿Y para mí? Para mi será una cruel tortura también. Será como si estuviera muerto de sed y tuviera el agua cerca de mí, pero fuera del alcance de mis manos. El Capitolio me está entregando a Katniss rodeada con un moño. Es un regalo, pero no uno que yo quiera… porque yo desearía que todo fuera real.

¡Es tan injusto!

Al igual que me pasó en la cúpula del Edificio de Justicia del Once, una ira homicida me invade, por mi, por Katniss, por tener que ser marionetas del Capitolio.

¡Es tan injusto!

…

En algún momento debo haberme quedado dormido, lo sé porque cuando despierto sigo enroscado en el piso del baño pero ya no estoy solo.

Me levanto de un salto y mis ojos se encuentran con los de Haymitch, que está sentado sobre la tapa del sanitario.

Él es una persona tan complicada que la verdad no sé que esperar. Tal vez algo de burla o un comentario mordaz, o algo así… Pero no es eso.

Al principio no dice nada, solo se queda ahí observándome con pena en los ojos.

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?- le pregunto porque este silencio empieza a fastidiarme.

-No lo llevas nada bien, ¿eh?

-No estoy de humor para bromas, Haymitch.

El solo se ríe en respuesta, y ese sonido, el sonido de su risa, me parece lo más molesto del mundo en este momento. Salgo del baño a largas zancadas hasta que llego a la cama y me dejo caer, boca abajo, sobre el mullido colchón. Escucho como Haymitch me sigue, sin dar tumbos como de costumbre y caigo en cuenta de que, milagrosamente, está sobrio o al menos no tan borracho como suele estar.

Él se sienta en uno de los sillones que hay al fondo de la habitación y aunque no lo estoy viendo, sé que me mira.

-No creo que lo haya dicho para hacerte daño.

-Tampoco yo, pero es parte de estar cerca de ella ¿no?- digo captando al vuelo de quien me está hablando- Supongo que es mi culpa, me he tomado tan a pecho este papel de chico enamorado que me lo he terminado creyendo.

-Danos algo de crédito a los demás, chico. Nadie ha creído que tu hayas estado fingiendo, e inclusive de vez en cuando le he creído a ella, que todos sabemos es una pésima actriz, así que me hace preguntarme si no hay algo de cierto en todo lo que dice y hace. ¿Qué crees?

-Da igual, porque ahora nunca lo sabré ¿cierto? Ahora pasaré el resto de mi vida preguntándome si en algún momento pudo ser real, si hubiese tenido tiempo y hubiese logrado que ella se enamorase de mí y después le preguntara si quería casarse conmigo… - me atraganto con las palabras y siento como el ácido empieza a tratar de salir de mi estómago de nuevo, así que me callo.

-Bueno, yo no diría el resto de tu vida. Es decir, hay ciertas responsabilidades con las que debes cumplir también: la noche de bodas por ejemplo. La chica te necesita concentrado… ya sabes.

Miro a Haymitch boquiabierto, realmente está hablando sobre…

El me mira curioso y luego agrega:

-¡No me digas que nadie te lo ha dicho! Tu padre o tus hermanos han debido tener la charla contigo ¿no?- el giro que ha tomado esta conversación me tiene demasiado sorprendido como para que pueda responder a eso, pero no hablar es un error, porque entonces Haymitch rellena el silencio- ¿No? Pues verás, Peeta- dice mientras se lleva una mano a la barbilla- cuando un chico y una chica llegan a cierta edad…

-¡Oh cállate!- le digo mientras le lanzo lo primero que tengo a mano, uno de los suaves almohadones de plumas de ganso que hay sobre mi cama.- se como funciona ¿de acuerdo? Solo deja de hablar de ello.

- Es cierto- responde Haymitch con una sonrisa- había olvidado que ya los han pillado varias veces en los últimos días durmiendo en la misma cama. Al menos han tenido el buen tino de volver a vestirse. Además, deberías agradecer que sea yo quién te hable de esto y no Effie. Dios sabe que la chica sería capaz de meterle una flecha en el cuello si les da el sermón que les tiene preparado.

-No ha estado pasando nada ¿de acuerdo? ¡Nada!

-Pues no es eso lo que ha llegado a mis castos oídos-dice Haymitch mientras se pone de pie y rebusca dentro de mi refrigerador- Deberían ser algo más cuidadosos. Trancar la puerta desde adentro por ejemplo- lo fulmino con la mirada- No es como si esos tipos de allá- agita la mano en el aire y señala hacia afuera, refiriéndose a los estilistas y a nuestro equipo de preparación- no te hayan visto nunca desnudo, pero hay un límite ¿sabes?

Me siento en la cama y agito la cabeza. Supongo que el objetivo de todo esto es animarme, pero ahora solo me siento algo abochornado. Haymitch se ríe al ver el color en mis mejillas.

-Bueno, rojo intenso debe ser mejor que verde ¿no crees?- luego se pone serio- ¿ya has pensado en cómo vas a hacerlo?

-No… sí… bueno… lo he pensado durante once años ¿no? Algo bueno saldrá. No te preocupes.

-No lo hago. Si alguien es bueno para decir palabras bonitas en medio de todo esta.. esta… esta- se contiene antes de decir una palabrota- ya sabes… de esto, ese eres tú chico. Aunque he de admitir que si me preocupa un poco el que va a pasar contigo después.

-¿Quieres decir después de que la chica de mis sueños se case conmigo porque algunos políticos no le han dejado otra opción? ¿Quién lo sabe? Tal vez decida dedicarme a la bebida.

Haymitch se echa a reír.

-Ni se te ocurra, ya es demasiado molesto tener que compartir el producto de Ripper con Cray. Búscate tu propia válvula de escape.

-No quiero una válvula de escape, quiero que ella me ame.- se me escapa decir.

Los ojos de Haymitch muestran una pena infinita.

-Eso es lo que queremos todos, si te digo la verdad- dice antes de salir por la puerta.

…

Esa noche, cuando estamos en el escenario Katniss y yo hablamos demasiado aprisa cuando Caesar Flickerman, que de nuevo usa un traje azul medianoche a juego con su pelo, párpados y labios teñidos de color azul pastel, nos guía en nuestra entrevista.

Cuando nos pregunta sobre el futuro sé que ha llegado mi señal, así que clavo una rodilla en el piso y dejo mi corazón al desnudo frente a todo Panem mientras la cabeza me late dolorosamente y de nuevo me siento como un muñeco de felpa destrozado.

No me guardo nada. Le hago la propuesta de la misma manera en que la habría hecho si las cosas hubiesen sido justo como yo quería que fueran. Le digo como la he amado desde el primer instante en que la vi, cuando los sinsajos callaron fuera de la clase. Con todas las palabras que mi cerebro es capaz de combinar a pesar del dolor palpitante que ha bajado desde mi cabeza hasta mi pecho, me encargo de hacerle saber lo feliz que me hizo en la arena y de como le agradezco que haya salvado, con sus cuidados, no solo mi cuerpo sino también mi corazón.

No me freno, no pongo filtros, no permito que el dolor salga nunca. Porque esto es por ella, por Katniss. Y a fin de cuentas ¿no ha sido así siempre? ¿No es ese el único motivo que he tenido para todo? Katniss. Ella y su bienestar.

Ese es el momento en el que me digo a mi mismo que, a partir de ahora, mi único objetivo será luchar por que ella sea feliz. En el pasado, tal vez en algún momento me dije lo mismo, quería que ella fuera feliz aún y cuando no fuera conmigo. Ahora esa última parte ya no importa, porque ciertamente no tiene otra opción, pero me esforzaré porque lo sea.

Estoy tan ensimismado en mis pensamientos que casi me pierdo el momento en que Katniss me dice que sí. Yo la tomo entre mis brazos y me obligo a olvidar, al menos durante los siguientes minutos, que no está diciendo que sí por mi sino por los deseos del Capitolio. La giro en el aire y, por supuesto, la beso.

A nuestro alrededor, la multitud está enloquecida. Caesar no se lo cree. Y yo solo puedo pensar en que nada de esto es real. Nada de esto es por mí.

Cuando nos separamos, vemos como en las pantallas del televisor se proyecta escena tras escena de lo que está pasando en los distritos. Tomas que muestran un Panem loco de felicidad.

Katniss y yo no cruzamos palabra en el resto de la noche y yo me voy a la cama solo. La escucho gritar pero el dolor es tan fuerte que no me siento capaz de levantarme. Luego me recuerdo la promesa que hice de luchar porque ella sea feliz, y obligo a mi cuerpo a moverse hasta que llego a su cuarto, la despierto y luego los dos nos sumimos en la inconsciencia.

Al día siguiente, el Presidente Snow en persona nos hace una visita sorpresa para felicitarnos por nuestro compromiso. Me da la mano y una palmadita aprobadora en el hombro.

Luego se gira hacia Katniss, le da un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla y de repente siento como toda la tensión acumulada en los últimos días sale de mi cuerpo.

Lo hemos conseguido

La brillante sonrisa de Katniss me convence de que estoy en lo correcto. Así que considero que todo esto ha valido la pena, al menos por ahora. Nuestra vida en el Doce y la de todas las personas que viven con nosotros, está a salvo.

Veo a Katniss con una sonrisa enorme y nada forzada a mi lado y a mi pesar, no puedo evitar sonreír también, porque lo hemos hecho, hemos convencido al Presidente Snow de que todo es real aunque no lo sea.

-¿Qué opinan de que les organicemos una boda aquí en el Capitolio?

Katniss interpreta entonces a una chica loca de contenta por su compromiso sin fallo alguno, fingiendo estar más emocionada aún por la posibilidad de una boda en el Capitolio.

Caesar Flickerman le pregunta al Presidente que si tiene una fecha en mente a lo que el responde entre risas:

-Oh, antes de que pongamos una fecha, mejor que lo dejemos claro con la madre de Katniss- mientras el público se ríe, Snow rodea a Katniss con un brazo- Tal vez si todo el país lo asimila, conseguiremos casarte antes de los treinta.

La gente vuelve a reír y yo los imito. ¡Oh como nos divertimos todos!

Katniss le sigue el juego:

-Probablemente tenga usted que aprobar una nueva ley- le dice mientras suelta una risita.

-Si es lo que hace falta- le replica él con una sonrisa cómplice.

Luego de eso nos llevan a la Sala de Banquetes de la mansión del Presidente Snow, para celebrar la que tal vez será la fiesta más suntuosa en la que he estado desde que me coronaron vencedor.

Katniss y yo vemos hacia arriba, donde el techo de doce metros ha sido transformado en una réplica exacta del cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas. La escucho a ella suspirando a mi lado y sé que, igual que yo, eso la hace pensar en casa.

Lo más probable es que las estrellas del Capitolio no sean diferentes a las que se ven en el Distrito Doce. De hecho, esa es la única diferencia: en el Doce sí se ven las estrellas. Aquí hay tanta luz artificial que hasta las estrellas tienen problemas para competir con ella. Ese techo estrellado es lo más cerca de casa que me he sentido en los últimos días.

A unos cinco o seis metros sobre el suelo, hay músicos flotando en algo parecido a blancas nubes de algodón, sostenidos por algún artilugio creado en el capitolio.

No hay rastro de las tradicionales mesas de cena, en su lugar han metido decenas y decenas de sofás y sillas acolchadas, algunos de ellos en torno a las numerosas chimeneas, otros más junto a jardines de flores o de estanques llenos de pececillos de diferentes colores.

La decoración y la disposición de las cosas aquí dentro están pensados para que la gente pueda comer, beber y hacer lo que les de la gana siempre con el máximo confort.

En el centro de la sala hay un espacio de baldosas que ha de ser algo así como una zona multipropósito. La gente baila, o realiza pequeñas actuaciones que vienen y van.

Aunque claro, ni la decoración ni el entretenimiento es capaz de competir conla comida. Pierdo la cuenta de cuantas mesas repletas de manjares se alinean contra las paredes. Todo lo que puedas imaginar e incluso cosas con las que nunca has soñado te esperan en cada mesa.

Vacas, cerdos y cabras enteras girando en los asadores, bandejas y bandejas de diferentes tipos de aves rellenas con frutas y frutos secos. Criaturas marinas rociadas con salsas o esperando a que los sumerjas en menjunjes llenos de especies. Quesos, panes, verduras, dulces, cascadas de vino y otras bebidas espirituosas que parecen danzar ante la luz de las velas que se encuentran distribuidas por todo el salón.

Mi estómago empieza a moverse y emitir extraños sonidos, producto de todas las semanas en que he comido apenas lo necesario para no desmayarme. Siento como Katniss tira de mi mano, llamando mi atención de inmediato:

-Quiero probar todo lo que hay en la sala- me dice.

La veo a los ojos, intentando en vano leer su mente para entender que sucede en ella. A pesar de lo doloroso que ha sido esto no puedo evitar sentir un atisbo de felicidad, muy bien mezclada con el alivio, al saber que por lo menos por ahora, no tengo nada de que preocuparme.

Me queda el suficiente sentido común para pensar que nuestros estómagos siguen sin estar acostumbrados a la comida del Capitolio. Así que si quiero complacer a Katniss, lo mejor será poner reglas.

-Si quieres probarlo todo, lo mejor será que te restrinjas entonces.

-Vale, no más de un bocado de cada plato- me contesta jubilosa y entrelaza sus dedos con los míos para guiarme a través de la habitación.

Una cálida sensación se apodera de mi estómago entonces y siento como si hubiesen echado algo de anestesia sobre mis heridas abiertas. La sigo.

La resolución de Katniss decae en cuanto llegamos a la primera mesa que nos encontramos, dedicada exclusivamente a las sopas, entre las cuales ella encuentra un puré cremoso de calabaza con nuez picada y diminutas semillas negras.

-¡Podría limitarme a comer esto toda la noche!- exclama emocionada, aunque cambia de parecer cuando se encuentra ante un tazón que contiene un caldo verde claro, y luego de nuevo cuando prueba una sopa llena de espuma rosa. Cuando me lo da a probar, noto el sabor de las frambuesas.

En nuestro recorrido por las mesas aparecen rostros, intercambiamos nombres con un montón de desconocidos que sé que no recordaré por la mañana, nos toman fotos y un montón de besos rozan mis mejillas mientras mi mano empieza a acalambrarse a causa de tanto apretón.

La insignia del sinsajo que Katniss lleva a todas partes parece haberse convertido en la última sensación de la moda. Muchísimas personas se acercan a nosotros para mostrarnos sus accesorios, donde la avecilla ha sido replicada en hebillas de cinturón, grabadas en solapas de seda e, inclusive, tatuada en lugares donde no da el sol.

Todos quieren llevar el recuerdo que simboliza al ganador y solo alcanzo a imaginar lo que significa para el Presidente Snow que el símbolo de la chica que supuestamente ha azuzado la rebelión, desfile con tanta tranquilidad por aquí.

Aunque claro, para todos ellos las bayas no fueron un acto de rebelión sino el instrumento de una chica desesperada por salvar la vida de su amante. Su amante, la palabra me mordisquea el estómago por dentro. Esposos…

Siento como la desesperación empieza a apoderarse de mí, pero me recuerdo que estamos en público y que hemos ganado. No hay espacio para la desesperación.

Katniss y yo intentamos aislarnos de los demás, pero siempre parecemos tener compañía adicional. Somos la atracción principal, el motivo por el cual todos han venido esta noche.

Mi compañera finge deleitarse en las atenciones, yo también lo hago y resulto más creíble, tal vez porque no me esfuerzo tanto. Katniss parece más interesada en la comida que en la gente, así que yo trato de compensar su falta de interés en la gente del Capitolio que nos rodea, aunque ella siempre termina arrastrándome a una nueva mesa, con nuevas tentaciones.

A pesar de que me esfuerzo en que Katniss siga nuestro régimen de un bocado por plato, nuestros estómagos se llenan rápidamente.

Katniss muerde con avidez un pájaro asado del tamaño de un huevo, comiendo tal y como está indicado los huesos crujientes también y me pasa el resto. Sonrío porque a pesar de que quiere seguir probando cosas parece determinada a no permitir que nada se desperdicie. Así que como con gusto lo que me ha compartido.

Después de pasar por nueve o diez mesas me siento lleno a rebosar ¿cuánto más lo estará Katniss, que es mucho más pequeña que yo? No hemos probado ni la décima parte de los platillos disponibles. La veo mirar anhelante las mesas por las que aún no hemos pasado y pasarse las manos por la barriga, consciente de lo llena que está.

Justo entonces llega hasta nosotros el equipo de preparación de Katniss, hablando tan rápido y con tan poca coherencia que no me cabe duda de que están borrachos, no solo por el alcohol sino también por la emoción de estar aquí.

-¿Por qué no están comiendo?- pregunta Octavia, una mujer algo regordeta con la piel de un espeluznante color verde guisante.

-Lo he hecho, pero no puedo aguantar otro bocado- le responde Katniss y los tres se ríen como si ella hubiese dicho una broma tonta.

-Nadie deja que eso los detenga- dice el hombre, Flavius, mientras apoya una de sus manos en nuestras espaldas y nos conduce hasta una mesa ocupada con pequeñas copas de vino llenos de un líquido claro- Beban esto.

Supongo que se trata de alguna invención del Capitolio para acelerar el proceso de digestión o algo por el estilo, así que alargo la mano y estoy a punto de tomarme un sorbo cuando sus risas histéricas me interrumpen.

-¡No aquí!- chilla Octavia.

-Tienes que hacerlo allí- agrega Venia, la mujer con tatuajes dorados encima de las cejas, mientras señala con un dedo las puertas que conducen a los baños. -¡O lo echaras todo por el suelo!- agrega como si fuera una gracia.

Vuelvo a mirar el vaso y pongo junto todo lo que me acaban de decir.

-¿Quieren decir que esto me hará vomitar?- digo mientras me invaden las nauseas.

Ellos sueltan unas risas que rayan en el histerismo.

-Por supuesto, para que puedas seguir comiendo- – dice Octavia.- Ya he estado allí dos veces. Todos lo hacen, o si no ¿como te ibas a divertir en un festín?

A estas alturas es posible que igual termine vomitando, no por el líquido en las pequeñas copas sino por el asco que me ocasionan todas estas personas. ¿Es que acaso oyen lo que dicen? ¿Es que no piensan en el hambre que se vive en los distritos?

Pienso en las figuras esqueléticas que vimos durante la gira en algunos de los distritos y tengo que tragar con fuerza para hacer regresar la bilis hacia mi estómago.

Coloco cuidadosamente la copa sobre la mesa, como si pudiese estallar en cualquier momento, aunque claro, el que podría estallar pronto soy yo. Hago lo único que se me ocurre para tranquilizarme, tomo a Katniss de la mano:

-Vámonos, Katniss. Vamos a bailar.

La aparto de su equipo de preparación, tan malo como todos en el Capitolio, porque nunca les ha tocado experimentar el hambre.

A nuestro alrededor, la música se filtra desde las nubes. La música y el baile del Doce es muy diferente a lo que se acostumbra en el Capitolio. Del tipo que van con música de flauta y violín y requiere un buen espacio para no ir a romper nada.

Effie se ha encargado de enseñarnos algunos de los bailes populares en el Capitolio y la música es lenta y ensoñadora, justo lo que necesito para relajarme y olvidar lo que acaba de pasar, así que rodeo la cintura de Katniss con los brazos mientras ella hace lo mismo con mi cuello y empezamos a movernos en círculo sin dar ningún paso en realidad.

No quiero hablar, no hasta que consiga calmarme y ella parece entenderlo, así que calla también. Después de un rato le digo con voz tensa:

-Vas por ahí pensando que puedes lidiar con ello, pensando que tal vez no sean tan malos, y después…- me interrumpo.

Katniss asiente sin decir nada, pero sé que piensa en todos los niños desnutridos que han necesitado los servicios de su madre. En la impotencia de los padres al no poder darles lo que necesitan: más comida.

Desde que gané los juegos he tratado de ayudar. He repartido comida en la Veta y he regalado una que otra moneda cada vez que he podido, aunque claro, muchos, como Katniss, son orgullosos y no aceptan aquello que ven como caridad.

Pensar en que aquí en el Capitolio el vomitar para volver a llenarse la barriga es visto no solo como algo bueno sino también como algo lógico y deseable me hace sentir enfermo de verdad.

-Peeta, nos traen aquí para luchar a muerte por su entretenimiento- me recuerda Katniss- De verdad esto no es nada en comparación.

Supongo que no es algo que deba sorprenderme. Realmente esta gente es extraña y parece disfrutar con el sufrimiento ajeno. Tal vez el que se induzcan el vómito no sea algo tan terrible como el escoger veinticuatro niños al azar cada año para matar a veintitrés de ellos, pero justo ahora no puedo pensar en nada más que esos cuerpos delgados y enfermos.

- Lo se. Lo se. Solo es que a veces ya no puedo soportarlo. Hasta el punto en que . . . no estoy seguro de que haré. – De pronto, la idea de una revolución para librarnos del yugo del Capitolio no me parece tan malo- Tal vez nos equivocamos, Katniss.

-¿Sobre que? – me pregunta ella sin entender mi línea de pensamiento.

Me aseguro de que nadie nos esté prestando atención cuando le contesto. Por suerte, los encargados de las cámaras están en una mesa llena de mariscos y las parejas que bailan a nuestro alrededor lucen demasiado borrachas o concentradas en sí mismas como para prestarnos atención:

-Sobre intentar acallar las cosas en los distritos.

La cabeza de Katniss gira tan rápido de un lado al otro que de haber estado en otra situación, me habría reído. Pero nada en esto resulta cómico. Por la expresión de sus ojos sé que la he molestado.

-Lo siento- le digo intentando apaciguarla, a pesar de que no lo siento en lo absoluto.

-Ahórralo para casa- me dice ella.

Antes de que pueda replicarle algo, aparece Portia con un hombre cuyo rostro me suena de alguna parte, pero que no logro recordar bien.

Lo presenta como Plutarch Heavensbee, el nuevo Vigilante en Jefe. Él me pregunta si puede robarse a Katniss para un baile y a pesar de que deseo decirle que no, vuelvo a entrar en el papel que me corresponde y le entrego la mano de ella, no sin antes advertirle, mitad en broma mitad en serio, que no le permito que se tome libertades.

Veo a Katniss arrugar la nariz cuando su mano entra en contacto con la del Vigilante.

El contacto físico no es algo que se le de naturalmente y, con algo de petulancia, me doy cuenta de que no permite que nadie la toque fuera de su familia y de mi mismo. Él ha de percibir su molestia porque la sostiene casi a la distancia de un brazo mientras la hace girar sobre el suelo.

-¿Todo bien por aquí, guapo?- me pregunta Portia tomándome del brazo mientras veo a Katniss y al Vigilante alejándose. Portia empieza a caminar a mi lado atravesando la pista de baile.

Asiento.

-No había tenido la oportunidad de felicitarte por tu compromiso.

Tengo que forzar una sonrisa ante eso, a pesar de que el recordatorio constante de nuestro compromiso falso no hace nada si no provocarme ganas de llorar.

-Fue muy noble lo que hiciste, ya lo sabes.

Ese comentario me toma por sorpresa y cuando alzo la vista me encuentro con los ojos de Portia, de un castaño claro como la miel, mirándome con ternura.

-¡Oh bueno! Yo no diría eso… es decir yo… - las palabras se me atoran en la garganta. ¿Noble? No, no creo eso en lo absoluto. Lo único que hice fue pedirle a la mujer que amo que se casara conmigo después de que ella lo sugiriera primero. No fue un acto noble en lo absoluto.

-Ella te quiere, Peeta- me dice Portia, a lo que yo agito la cabeza.- Sí,- afirma mientras usa sus dedos para peinar mis cabellos- es solo que aún no está del todo lista para caer en cuenta. Ya verás que si le das algo de tiempo lo descubrirá por sí sola.

Me parece curioso que Portia me diga algo parecido a lo que me dijo Haymitch y hay una parte de mí, la parte que aún guarda esperanzas, que espera que sea cierto todo eso, pero sé que si me lo permito, si dejo que las esperanzas echen raíces en mí, solo será más doloroso después. Para no hacer sentir mal a Portia, asiento.

En ese momento veo como Plutarch Heavensbee saca un reloj de su bolsillo para mirar la hora, al mismo tiempo, los ojos de Katniss miran también el reloj y la veo fruncir el ceño. Los veo murmurar algo y luego darse la mano. Al final, él le hace una pequeña reverencia, un gesto muy común aquí en el Capitolio y se va.

En cuanto él se marcha Katniss empieza a caminar sin rumbo entre la multitud, espero que buscándome pero trato de no lucir desesperado así que doy un rodeo y encuentro algo que llama mi atención: se trata de una mesa llena de tartas bellamente decoradas.

Conozco muchas de las técnicas que han empleado, casi tantas como las que ignoro de plano. Alguien, un camarero quizás, debe haberme visto observando las tartas porque antes de darme cuenta, estoy rodeado de un montón de panaderos que han venido a hablarme sobre glaseados.

Por el rabillo del ojo veo a Katniss acercándose, así que elijo una pregunta al azar sobre las técnicas que he visto y sonrío al ver que todos se atropellan para responder a mi pregunta haciéndome lucir como alguien muy ocupado.

Katniss se acerca a mí y enrosca su mano en torno a mi brazo y yo sonrío algo petulante.

Termino la charla con los panaderos pidiéndoles muestras de su trabajo para poder inspeccionarlos a fondo cuando vuelva al Doce y es hasta ese momento que dirijo mi atención hacia Katniss:

-Effie dijo que tenemos que estar en el tren a la una. Me pregunto que hora es- murmuro mientras miro a mi alrededor.

-Casi medianoche- responde ella y arranca una delicada flor echa de chocolate de una de las tartas usando sus dedos, empieza a mordisquearla sin cuidado, harta, seguramente, de tener que actuar con modales.

-Hora de decir gracias y despedirse- gorjea entonces Effie detrás de nosotros.

Ambos asentimos y buscamos a Cinna y Portia. Effie nos escolta para que nos despidamos de la gente importante y acto seguido nos conduce hacia la puerta.

-¿No deberíamos darle las gracias al Presidente Snow?- pregunto, después de todo, esta noche es nuestro anfitrión- Es su casa.

-Oh, no es muy amigo de fiestas. Demasiado ocupado.-Me contesta Effie- Ya he preparado las notas y regalos de rigor para que se le envíen mañana. ¡Aquí estás!- dice mientras saluda con la mano a dos encargados del Capitolio que llevan a un Haymitch borracho como una cuba sujeto en el medio.

Viajamos en un auto con los vidrios tintados a través de la calles del Capitolio. Detrás de nosotros viene otro auto con los dos equipos de preparación. La gente que se arremolina en las calles para celebrar es tanta que el coche avanza a paso de tortuga, afortunadamente Effie es una maestra de los planes y llegamos exactamente a la hora correcta al andén. Subimos al tren y este sale de la estación.

Dejan a Haymitch en su cuarto y Cinna ordena té mientras todos tomamos asiento alrededor de la mesa. Effie hace sonar los papeles con los horarios, recordándonos que la Gira no ha acabado. Aún nos queda un último distrito:

-Está el Festival de la Cosecha en el Distrito Doce sobre el que pensar. Así que sugiero que bebamos nuestro te y vayamos directos a la cama. – todos estamos demasiado cansados para discutir, así que caminamos como autómatas hacia nuestras respectivas habitaciones.

Duermo a intervalos durante un par de horas en mi cama sin lograr ponerme cómodo hasta que me harto y decido hacerle una visita a Katniss. Entro a su habitación sin tocar y la encuentro dormida pero con el ceño fruncido. No la despierto por temor a que me rechace. Simplemente acaricio su rostro, me recuesto a su lado y la abrazo con fuerza, pegándola a mi cuerpo. Veo como su ceño fruncido parece relajarse y sin previo aviso, sonríe.

Abrazado a ella, me duermo, consciente de que lo único que necesitamos para estar en calma es el uno al otro.

Me despierto cuando siento a Katniss removerse contra mi brazo. Ella se levanta muy lentamente para no ir a despertarme, pero ya estoy despierto.

-Sin pesadillas- le digo a modo de saludo.

-¿Qué?

-No tuviste ninguna pesadilla anoche.

Ella parece pensárselo y asiente.

-Aunque tuve un sueño- me confía ella- Estaba siguiendo a un sinsajo por el bosque. Durante mucho tiempo. En realidad era Rue. Quiero decir, cuando cantaba, tenia su voz.

-¿A dónde te llevó?- le pregunto mientras despreocupadamente le aparto un mechón de pelo de los ojos.

-No lo se. Nunca llegamos. Pero me sentía feliz.

Recuerdo como sonrió anoche mientras me dormía abrazado a su cuerpo y asiento.

-Bueno, dormías como si fueras feliz.

Ella arruga de nuevo su entrecejo y me ve a los ojos:

-Peeta, ¿como es que nunca se cuando estas teniendo una pesadilla?

Me encojo de hombros. A pesar de que mis pesadillas son tan constantes como las suyas aunque diferentes no creo que mi cuerpo reaccione ante ellas como lo hace el de Katniss.

-No lo se. No creo que grite o me revuelva o nada. Solo me despierto, paralizado por el terror.

-Deberías despertarme- se queja.

-No es necesario. Mis pesadillas suelen ser sobre perderte a ti.- le respondo con sinceridad antes de ponerme a pensar que algo como esto podría hacerla sentir incómoda- Estoy bien en cuanto me doy cuenta de que estas aquí.

Ella se sonroja y aparta la mirada.

Por primera vez, me doy cuenta de que el regreso al Doce significa que no volveré a dormir con Katniss hasta que estemos oficialmente casados ¿cuánto tiempo pasará hasta entonces?

-Sera peor cuando estemos en casa y duerma solo otra vez.- le digo y ella asiente.

Las actividades en el Doce incluyen una cena en casa del Alcalde Undersee esta noche y un rally de la Victoria en la plaza durante el Festival de la Cosecha mañana durante todo el día.

El Festival de la Cosecha siempre se celebra el último día de la Gira de la Victoria, usualmente significa para quienes no viven en el distrito del Vencedor, una comida en casa o con unos pocos amigos si es que puedes permitírtelo. En casa por ejemplo, horneamos y nos comemos un pastel. Es una de las pocas veces al año que no comemos algo que se haya puesto rancio.

Este año, al ser Katniss y yo los Vencedores, será un evento público organizado por el Capitolio. Todo el mundo en el distrito podrá llenarse la barriga.

La mayor parte de nuestra preparación se dará en casa del alcalde, ya que al volver al Doce el clima vuelve a ser helado y es necesario cubrirnos de pies a cabeza con pieles en nuestras apariciones en el exterior, que son pocas: nos quedamos un momento en la estación del tren para sonreír y saludar antes de subirnos al coche. No veremos a nuestras familias hasta la cena de esta noche.

Es un alivio que la cena sea en casa del Alcalde y no en el Edifico de Justicia, ya que este último me trae terribles recuerdos del día de la Cosecha hace meses, cuando mi madre, en dos platos, me dijo que ya mi suerte estaba echada y que había más probabilidades de que fuera Katniss y no yo quien sobreviviera a la arena.

En cuanto llegamos a la casa del alcalde, Effie nos apremia a subir al tercer piso para prepararnos, aunque claro, mi preparación es mucho más corta que la de Katniss, así que cuando terminan conmigo me dedico a dar vueltas por la casa del alcalde hasta que llego a la parte trasera de la casa y me encuentro con un montículo de periódicos humedecidos por la nieve.

Frunzo el ceño, porque en el Doce no circula ningún tipo de diario, verlos ahí me hace pensar que este es un material hecho en el Capitolio.

La nieve ha caído de manera desigual sobre la pila de diarios de tal manera que algunas de las letras de los titulares se hallan cubiertas.

Desde donde estoy solo puedo leer palabras incompletas:

"SI… TOS … OCHO"

Camino sobre la nieve mojando de inmediato el dobladillo de mi pantalón para acercarme a los diarios cubiertos por la nieve para poder entender el titular, cuando estoy a punto de estirar la mano y tomar uno, la voz de Effie me sorprende diciendo:

-Vamos, vamos. ¡Es casi la hora!- y me obliga a volver sobre mis pasos antes de poder saber que es lo que está sucediendo en el Ocho.

* * *

**Holaaaa! **

**Aquí estoy de regreso! Me estoy tardando más en actualizar debido a que en la U estoy muy complicada.**

**Ayer estuve viendo las estadísticas de visitas y me sentí feliz y triste al mismo tiempo, pues hay muuuuchas personas entrando a este fic, pero son poquitas las que me dejan un review con su opinión!**

**¿Quieren hacerme feliz y lograr que yo actualice más rápido? Dejen un review! No cuestan nada y hacen feliz a una escritora como yo.**

**Esta semana no me dedicaré al Capítulo 4 sino al oneshot que se ganó Shey con el concurso del título. Espero que les guste y que lo lean en cuanto lo tenga listo.**

**Un beso y gracias por leer.**


	4. Celos

**Estoy de vuelta! Decidí que seguiré publicando los viernes a menos de que me encuentre demasiado liada con la U. Así que esperen mi actualización ese día de la semana. **

**Les cuento que me encuentro en cama con fiebre y una infección en la garganta que me está matando lentamente. Pero el capítulo estaba casi listo así que decidí revisarlo y subirlo porque se lo que se siente estar enganchada a un fic. **

**Muchas gracias a todas las que se pasaron por el Oneshot sobre el padre de Peeta y la madre de Katniss. Me encantó leer sus comentarios. **

**Es probable que mejore pronto si me dejan sus comentarios por aquí también. **

**Un beso grande grande! :D**

* * *

**C****elos**

Katniss salió de su casa apenas despuntó el alba.

Es el primer domingo después del Festival de la Cosecha. Afuera el frío se ha vuelto cada vez más terrible. Han muerto dos personas en el Doce debido al frío, un anciano que se dedicaba a remendar zapatos y un niño de la Veta.

Los Agentes de Paz han recogido los cuerpos. La causa oficial de ambas muertes ha sido neumonía, pero todo el mundo sabe que va más allá. El dinero no alcanza a todo el mundo para comprar carbón, hay pocos árboles dentro del distrito y no todos son tan valientes y arriesgados como Katniss o Gale para pasar la valla e ir por leña al bosque.

Gale… Estoy seguro de que ese es el motivo por el cual Katniss ha salido tan temprano un domingo. Desde que él entró a trabajar en la mina han tenido menos tiempo para estar juntos, ya que el horario de un minero es de unas doce horas diarias. Así que estoy razonablemente seguro de que los domingos, su único día libre, lo dedica a Katniss.

Para ir al pueblo Katniss y Haymitch tienen que pasar irremediablemente por el frente de mi casa, de manera que no puede decirse que haya sido que yo la estaba espiando o algo por el estilo, pero lo cierto es que esta mañana me levanté más temprano que de costumbre y me puse a hornear. Mientras estaba preparando la masa, ella pasó sigilosamente y a paso rápido frente a mi ventana.

En una mano llevaba un termo, probablemente de té o chocolate caliente. Sobre el hombro derecho le colgaba una bolsa de cuero y del bolsillo de su chaqueta sobresalían un par de guantes que estoy casi seguro le vi puestos a Cinna durante los festejos de la última semana.

No puedo evitar entristecerme al pensar que Katniss ha salido a hurtadillas para encontrarse con Gale. ¿Qué irán a hacer? ¿Le contará ella sobre la falsedad de nuestro compromiso? ¿Lo sabrá ya él acaso? ¿Sabe que Katniss aún duda entre él y yo?

Me tenso al pensar que en algún momento Gale podría entrar por la puerta de mi casa a intentar partirme la cara por todo esto que está pasando. Después de todo, me guste o no, él también quiere a Katniss, así que deduzco que en este momento yo no soy precisamente su persona favorita en el mundo.

¡Que lo haga! No me molestaría devolverle los golpes. Lo cierto es que no lo odio, pero sí me fastidia bastante. Un afán posesivo se apodera de mí. Porque falso o no, nuestro compromiso, el de Katniss y mío, sigue en pie. Ella es mía, de la manera en que nunca será de Gale.

Agito la cabeza y devuelvo mi atención al pan que en este momento se encuentra en el horno, pero la idea de que Gale y Katniss estén solos en el bosque en este preciso instante me atormenta demasiado como para poder pensar en nada más.

Estoy celoso.

No puedo evitarlo. Uno pensaría que con todo lo que me ha tocado pasar en los últimos meses ya lo habría superado todo, pero lo cierto es que no es así. Es exactamente igual que hace uno o dos años cuando veía a Katniss y Gale juntos cuando salíamos de la escuela.

¿Ellos dos se habrían hecho amigos si yo hubiese tenido el valor suficiente para hablar con Katniss antes de llegar a la arena? No hay forma de sacarme esa pregunta de la cabeza… ¿Qué estaría pasando con Katniss y conmigo si Gale no estuviera de alguna manera en medio? ¿Sería todo igual? ¿Sería diferente?

Intento ponerme en los zapatos de él y me pregunto cual habrá sido la reacción de Gale cuando vio, junto con el resto de Panem, el momento en que le pedí a Katniss que fuera mi esposa. Aún más… intento pensar en como se sintió él cuando ella aceptó. ¿Dolido? ¿Sorprendido? ¿Traicionado?

No quiero, no quiero sentir pena por Gale. Pero supongo que él ha sido una víctima más en todo esto… como Katniss, como yo.

Entonces empiezo a pensar en que habría pasado si yo no hubiese declarado mi amor por Katniss en la entrevista con Caesar. Obviamente no habrían cambiado las reglas, por lo que ella no me habría seguido el juego y yo habría muerto por la infección causada por la herida que me hizo Cato. O bien, él y Clove me habrían encontrado para rematarme… o tal vez Thresh. El punto es que, sin lugar a dudas, yo no habría regresado con vida al Doce.

Y entonces Katniss sería libre de casarse con quien quisiera.

¿Habría elegido casarse con Gale? ¿Habría dado Gale alguna señal de estar enamorado de Katniss siquiera?

A veces, en las noches, pienso en ello. Yo no tuve problema para darme cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Katniss desde que estaba muy muy pequeño, pero al parecer para Gale fue diferente. Si Katniss no se hubiese presentado voluntaria para ir a los Juegos, si él no hubiese pensado que podía perderla… ¿habría decidido que la quería?

Todas estas preguntas hacen que me duela la cabeza.

Finalmente saco la bandeja del horno. Cuando abro la puerta para hacerlo, una oleada de calor me golpea suavemente el rostro. Resulta de lo más agradable cuando se compara con el frío que hace allá fuera.

Dejo que los bollos se enfríen un poco, tomo unos cuantos y los envuelvo en un hatillo para llevárselos a Haymitch.

No lo veo desde la noche en que estuvimos en la casa del alcalde. Porque, claro, no había alcohol en la repartición de los paquetes, así que no se molestó en ir.

Ya han pasado cinco días desde entonces, así que lo mejor será que vaya a darle una vuelta, solo en caso de que haya olvidado comer por estar tomando.

Portia me ha dejado bien provisto de ropa de invierno, así que elijo un abrigo al azar y salgo hacia la casa de Haymitch.

Paso frente a la casa de Katniss y Prim me ve por la ventana. Agita una mano para saludarme y yo me paro un segundo para devolverle el saludo. De inmediato ella gira su cabeza en todas direcciones buscando a su hermana hasta que parece caer en cuenta de en donde podría estar. Me dedica una mirada triste y yo me esfuerzo en sonreírle para darle a entender que no me molesta, aunque sí lo hace.

Sigo mi camino hasta la casa de Haymitch y no me molesto en tocar pues estoy casi seguro de que estará desmayado en alguna parte.

-¿Qué la bruja de tu madre no te enseñó modales, chico?- me pregunta desde alguna parte de la casa y me sorprende notar que no parece estar particularmente ebrio hoy. Aunque claro, aún es temprano.

Me giro y lo veo sentado sobre un sillón que alguna vez fue blanco y que ahora parece abarcar todos los colores del arcoíris por el montón de manchas que Haymitch le ha hecho. Le resto importancia al comentario sobre mi madre. La mayor parte del pueblo piensa lo mismo, así que no me molesto en discutir con él.

-Toma- le digo mientras le arrojo el hatillo con panes. Él lo atrapa con relativa facilidad en el aire y eso confirma mi teoría de que está sobrio.

-Vaya, aún está caliente- dice mientras acerca el paquete a su rostro y suspira.- Ahora bien, eso de entrar en mi casa como si fuera la tuya no tiene gracia, chico.

-Lo cierto es que nunca veré esta pocilga como mi casa, Haymitch. En serio ¿nunca limpias?- bromeo mientras busco el bote de basura de la cocina y empiezo a apretujar en él los montones de desperdicios que hay por todas partes.

-¿Para qué? Tardo más en hacerlo que lo que duraría en volver a dejar todo como está. Además, no es que tenga muchas visitas.

Ese comentario me hace sentir algo culpable y él lo nota y se aprovecha de ello.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo en los últimos días? ¿Llorando desconsolado en tu cuarto, o volviste a elegir el baño para eso?

Le lanzo lo que supongo en algún momento fue una manzana pero que en este momento tiene mas bien la apariencia de una ciruela y fallo por varios centímetros.

-Haznos a todos un favor y déjale a la chica todo el asunto de los tiros ¿de acuerdo? Tu puntería es pésima. Por cierto ¿dónde está el pequeño encanto?

Me encojo de hombros.

-No lo sé.

Haymitch gruñe mientras desata el hatillo y toma un bollo de pan. Se lo lleva a la nariz y lo olfatea durante unos instantes antes de arrancar la mitad de un mordisco.

-Cuando se casen deberías pedir como regalo al Capitolio uno de esos dispositivos de rastreo con el aparatejo que le hace juego, así al menos sabrías donde está tu chica todo el tiempo.

-Creo que eso solo serviría para deprimirme.

-Eso me hace pensar que tienes una idea de donde puede estar metida ¿no?

Vuelvo a encogerme de hombros.

-No, no lo sé. Aunque tengo una buena idea de con quien podría estar. Gale

Haymitch no me lo discute.

-Si en algo te consuela no debe estar haciéndosela pasar muy bien. Por si no te diste cuenta el chico no se apareció el otro día en la casa de Undersee.

Lo cierto es que si lo noté. Además la madre de Gale, Hazalle, se acercó a Katniss para excusarlo diciendo que estaba enfermo. Al día siguiente en el Festival de la Cosecha, uno de sus hermanos pequeños, creo que se llama Vick, le dijo que estaba fuera cazando, algo que probablemente si fuera cierto. Aunque eso solo dejaba en evidencia que Gale había estado evitando a Katniss.

-Sí que me he dado cuenta, lo que me sorprende es que tu también lo hicieras. ¿Qué no tuvieron que recogerte del suelo antes de que sirvieran la cena?

Haymitch se echa a reír.

-Te sorprendería las cosas que ven estos ojos, chico.- dice con sorna, pero luego su mirada se dulcifica- Tienes que ver el lado positivo en todo esto, tienes algo que él definitivamente no: tiempo. Ahora no hay vuelta atrás. Estoy seguro de que ya Cinna y Portia están trabajando en esa ropa loca que usan en las bodas del Capitolio.

-Supongo que puede verse de esa manera. Aunque estoy seguro de que en cuanto ponga un anillo en su dedo empezará a verlo como si el Capitolio la hubiese esposado.

-La diferencia está en que a ti te importa el que ella sea feliz. Estoy seguro de que te esforzarás porque lo sea. Pero francamente no creo que ella lo merezca.

Agito la cabeza en desacuerdo.

-No se puede decir que tú seas precisamente imparcial en ese tema, chico.

-Humm…- tratando de evitar el tema me agacho y empiezo a juntar las hojas de papel que Haymitch ha puesto en lugares estratégicos probablemente para absorber el vómito, pero que en este momento se encuentran secos y algo arrugados.

-¿Qué piensas hacer entonces?- me pregunta Haymitch no permitiendo que evada el tema.

-¿Con qué?- digo haciéndome el desentendido.

-¡Oh vamos! No me digas que una vez casados permitirás que ella siga escabulléndose al bosque para verse con él a escondidas.

El aire se escapa de golpe de mis pulmones en una exclamación ahogada y mis manos se cierran en puños. Empiezo a temblar de pura rabia.

-Bueno, bueno- dice Haymitch mientras pasa junto a mí y palmotea mi espalda.- Tampoco es para que te pongas así. No te enfades, chico.

-¿Sabes? Si hubiera sabido que venir a verte me iba a poner de tan mal humor, bien podría haberte dejado morir de hambre. – digo mientras tomo aire profundamente intentando tranquilizarme.

Haymitch se echa a reír y se encoje de hombros.

-Nadie te pidió que me alimentaras, chico.

-Si bueno, la diferencia entre meterte una bala entre los ojos y dejarte morir de hambre es que la bala, al menos, sería rápida.

El vuelve a reírse.

-Ese es tu problema, eres demasiado bueno, chico. Demasiado bueno con todo el mundo y para todo el mundo.

Continúo recogiendo el estropicio que hay por todas partes y no me molesto en contestarle, porque entiendo el mensaje que se esconde detrás de sus palabras. "Eres demasiado bueno para ella." Pero no le creo, porque si fuera tan bueno, ella me elegiría a mi.

-Y aparentemente tienes problemas para verte con algo de claridad. –sigue hablando Haymitch.

Le dedico una mueca y camino a la cocina para encontrar una bolsa para recoger el montón de basura que he apiñado en un rincón.

Haymitch y yo guardamos silencio durante un rato hasta que él me pregunta:

-¿Qué crees que habría pasado en ese caso?

Lo miro sin comprender y él me devuelve la mirada como esperando a que le responda.

-¿Qué habría pasado en caso de qué?-digo con un suspiro- Yo no estaba en la conversación en tu cabeza Haymitch.

Él rueda los ojos y me contesta:

-¿Qué crees que habría sucedido si en la Cosecha él se hubiera ofrecido voluntario para ir en tu lugar? Ya sabes, para cuidar de ella.

Lo cierto es que nunca lo había pensado. ¿Gale ofreciéndose para ir a la arena en mi lugar? Me tomo unos instantes antes de responder a Haymitch.

-No lo habría permitido- le digo.

Haymitch enarca una ceja.

-Pero en ese entonces no existía siquiera la posibilidad de que ambos pudieran regresar a casa. ¿No habrías preferido que fuera él para salvar tu vida?

-No.- respondo automáticamente- Aún si él… si Gale se hubiera ofrecido yo habría ido con Katniss. Ya lo he visto en los distritos de los Profesionales. Si alguien se ofrece voluntario pero el favorecido en el sorteo quiere ir a la arena, tiene prioridad quien haya salido en el sorteo. La respuesta es no, no habría permitido que él fuera en mi lugar. A pesar de saber que moriría… habría ido… para asegurarme de que ella volviera a casa.

Haymitch menea la cabeza.

-Sigo pensando que eres demasiado bueno.

…

Haymitch y yo pasamos el resto del tiempo en silencio. Ambos reflexionando sobre lo que acabamos de decir.

Dedico las siguientes horas a recoger algo del desorden y la suciedad de la casa pero obviamente es trabajo para varios días.

El sol ya ha terminado de ocultarse cuando empiezo a caminar en dirección al pueblo. Se me ha ocurrido que puedo darme una vuelta por mi casa para ver como está mi padre y… De acuerdo, es mentira, lo que quiero es enterarme de si Katniss ya ha vuelto del bosque. ¿Se habrá pasado el día entero con Gale? El pensamiento hace que me duela el estómago.

No llego muy lejos antes de responder a mi pregunta, ya que me encuentro cara a cara con ella cuando voy saliendo de la Aldea de los Vencedores. Se encuentra sola.

Tengo la intención de simplemente preguntarle como está, como todo amigo normal lo haría, pero todo lo que sale de mi boca es:

-¿Has estado de caza?

Intento disimular el tono acusador de mi voz con una sonrisa, pero Katniss no parece enterarse de nada, porque me responde:

-En realidad no- y esa respuesta tan sencilla me sienta como una patada porque significa que sí ha estado en el bosque, probablemente con Gale pero se han entretenido con algo diferente a la caza.- ¿Vas a la ciudad?

En realidad solo iba a ir a la ciudad a ver si lograba verla a ella a hoy, pero un amigo no puede decir algo así ¿cierto?

-Sí. Se supone que tengo que cenar con mi familia- y como soy un buen mentiroso, ella me cree.

-Bueno, por lo menos puedo acompañarte- dice ella y hay algo en el brillo de sus ojos que hace que no le pregunte nada, así que asiento y empezamos a caminar.

Al principio ella no dice nada, caminamos en silencio y yo me esfuerzo en dar pasos cortos para prolongar el paseo tanto como sea posible. Veo como se muerde una y otra vez los labios que se han agrietado por el frío y yo siento un deseo casi irrefrenable de calentarlos con los míos, pero me contengo.

La plaza está más cerca a cada paso. Veo por el rabillo del ojo como ella toma aire profundamente y las palabras brotan como un torrente:

-Peeta, si te pidiera que te escaparas del distrito conmigo ¿lo harías?

Estoy a punto de tropezar ¿lo ha dicho en serio o solo me lo he imaginado? Ella sigue caminando como si no hubiese dicho nada tan… trascendente.

La tomo del brazo y la obligo a detenerse para poder verla a la cara. Me pierdo en aquellos ojos grises y veo miedo y determinación en ellos.

-Dependería de por qué me lo pidieras- le digo, aunque lo cierto es que en mi interior sé que yo le diría que sí a cualquier cosa que ella me pidiera.

-No convencí al Presidente Snow. Hay un levantamiento en el Distrito Ocho. Tenemos que salir.

Entiendo de golpe el titular del periódico que no pude ver de cerca en la casa del alcalde:

"SI… TOS … OCHO"

Siguen los levantamientos en el Ocho…

Fallamos… Katniss y yo no logramos convencer a Snow de nuestro amor eterno. Y curiosamente no me importa. Justo ahora en lo único en lo que consigo pensar es en la propuesta que ella acaba de hacerme.

-Por ese "tenemos" ¿te refieres a ti y a mi?-lo dudo- No. ¿Quién más vendría?

-Mi familia. La tuya, si quieren venir. Haymitch, quizás…

Y Gale… ¿Por qué no ha incluido a Gale en la lista?

-¿Qué pasa con Gale?

-No lo sé.- dice encogiéndose de hombros- Quizá tenga otros planes.

Sacudo la cabeza, porque no me lo creo. Si Katniss lo ha invitado a huir a él también y le ha dicho que no…

-Me apuesto a que los tiene. Claro que sí, Katniss, iré- aunque solo sea para estar a tu lado.

Una sonrisa de pura alegría aparece en su rostro y un puñado de mariposas revolotea en mi estómago. La mano me cosquillea ahí donde está en contacto con su brazo, el cual aún sujeto con firmeza.

-¿Irás?- pregunta casi sorprendida.

-Sí. Pero no creo ni por un minuto que tú vayas.

Ella aparta su brazo con rudeza y la mano me pica cuando se da cuenta de su ausencia.

-Entonces es que no me conoces. Estate preparado, podría ser en cualquier momento- me dice mientras empieza a caminar a largas zancadas.

No pierdo ni un segundo y la sigo uno o dos pasos por detrás.

-Katniss- me quejo porque va muy rápido y es difícil seguirle el ritmo con mi pierna artificial- Katniss espera.

Ella patea un montoncito de nieve y deja que la alcance.

-De verdad que iré, si tu quieres. Solo creo que sería mejor que habláramos con Haymitch.- queramos admitirlo o no, Haymitch es probablemente el más listo de los tres, así que tomando en cuenta que irnos por el bosque va en contra de la ley, lo mejor será saber que tanto daño podríamos causar- Asegurarnos de que no pondremos las cosas peor para todos- digo vacilante y en eso noto un extraño silbido y levanto la cabeza para encontrar su origen.

Ella, alertada por mi, hace lo mismo y lo oímos de nuevo. En realidad son tres sonidos. Un silbido, dos cosas que se golpean entre sí y luego el sonido de una muchedumbre que gime y toma aire al mismo tiempo.

Nunca he visto algo que pueda hacer ese tipo de sonido, pero mi mente rellena de alguna manera los agujeros en la información y me hago a la idea de que puede ser lo que está sucediendo.

Mi rostro se endurece.

-Vamos- le digo a Katniss mientras la tomo de la mano y corremos hacia la plaza.

Cuando llegamos es evidente que algo, algo malo, está sucediendo aquí. El problema es que la muchedumbre es demasiado espesa como para poder ver. Encuentro un cajón en una esquina y subo rápidamente a él. Sin mirarla le ofrezco la mano a Katniss para que suba también y es entonces cuando lo veo. En un acto reflejo tenso el brazo a la altura del codo y dejo de ayudar a Katniss a subir.

-Baja ¡Sal de aquí!- le susurro, pero mi voz sale áspera.

-¿Qué?- dice ella e intenta colgarse de mi para subir al cajón, pero no se lo permito.

-¡Vete a casa, Katniss! ¡Estaré ahí en un minuto, lo juro!- digo y al instante me arrepiento porque eso solo ha conseguido que ella, cabezota como siempre, haga justo lo contrario. Suelta mi mano y empieza a abrirse camino a empujones entre la muchedumbre.

De un salto, bajo del cajón y la sigo.

Puedo ver las expresiones de la gente conforme ella va avanzando. Miedo, enojo, frustración.

Una decena de manos la empujan hacia atrás. Una decena de voces le sisean:

-Vete de aquí niña.

-Solo vas a empeorarlo.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?

-¡Conseguirás que lo maten!

A empujones yo también me estoy esforzando por llegar hacia el centro de todo. Lo único que deseo en este momento es alcanzar a Katniss y apretar su rostro contra mi pecho para que no vea nada de lo que está pasando en este lugar.

Siento el corazón latirme dolorosamente contra las costillas pero no me detengo.

Katniss se queda congelada por un segundo cuando ve la escena completa: las muñecas de Gale atadas a un poste de madera. El pavo salvaje que cuelga sobre él con el cuello clavado en un gancho, la chaqueta tirada en el suelo, la camisa arrancada de cualquier manera…

Se ha derrumbado y está inconsciente, de rodillas debido a las ataduras que mantienen sus brazos por encima de su cabeza.

Se me revuelve el estómago cuando veo como su espalda se ha convertido en un montón de tiras de carne ensangrentadas.

Detrás de él hay un hombre al que estoy seguro de que nunca he visto, pero reconozco con facilidad su uniforme, idéntico al que llevaba el viejo Crey hasta ayer. El uniforme de un Agente de Paz en Jefe.

Es alto y musculoso. Los pliegues de sus pantalones están hechos con precisión militar. Veo su rostro; duro, con líneas profundas, una boca cruel. Pelo gris afeitado casi hasta la no existencia, ojos tan negros que parecen ser todo pupilas, una nariz larga y recta enrojecida por el aire helado.

Casi veo como Katniss termina de armar el rompecabezas cuando el nuevo Agente levanta el brazo con el que tiene sujeto el látigo.

-¡No!- grita ella y se lanza hacia adelante.

Veo en cámara lenta como el descenso del brazo continúa, como Katniss se lanza directamente hacia el látigo para proteger a Gale, levantando sus brazos en cruz para proteger tanto de él como sea posible.

No hay forma de que yo pueda pararlo.

Juro que puedo sentir el dolor cuando el látigo entra en contacto con el rostro de Katniss. Empiezo a verlo todo rojo. La ira se apodera de mi cuando la veo caer de rodillas con una mano sobre mejilla herida mientras la otra impide que caiga por completo.

Tengo ganas de golpearlo, de herirlo, de matarlo…

Estoy a punto de lanzarme contra él cuando alguien me sujeta.

-No vayas a hacer una locura- dice Haymitch en mi oído justo cuando Katniss grita:

-¡Detente! ¡Lo vas a matar!

Veo como la mano de ella vuela hacia su hombro, buscando una flecha que no está ahí y el alza el brazo para azotarla de nuevo.

-¡Espera!- ladra Haymitch mientras avanza. En su camino, tropieza con algo que está en el suelo… No, no es algo, es alguien… Reconozco el cabello rojo de Darius, uno de nuestros Agentes de Paz y veo el enorme chichón púrpura que sobresale de su cabeza. Está inconsciente, pero veo como su pecho sube y baja con la respiración. ¿Habrá tratado de intervenir en el auxilio de Gale antes de que llegáramos?

Haymitch ignora el cuerpo en el suelo y se levanta bruscamente.

-¡Oh excelente!- dice cuando llega hasta Katniss y la toma de la barbilla para ver su rostro- Tiene una sesión de fotos la semana que viene posando con trajes de boda. ¿Qué se supone que debo decirle a su estilista?

De acuerdo, no esperaba que saliera con algo como eso, pero entonces veo la chispa de reconocimiento en los ojos del hombre con el látigo. Miro a Katniss y noto que es difícil reconocer a la chica primorosamente arreglada que ha estado en la gira por los distritos en ella. Su larga trenza está oculta dentro del abrigo, no lleva maquillaje y tiene la mitad del rostro inflamado por el golpe.

El Agente de Paz apoya el mango del látigo sobre su cadera;

-Interrumpió el castigo de un criminal confeso.- la voz, el rostro, el acento… es una amenaza. Peligroso y desconocido ¿de dónde ha salido?

-¡No me importa si hizo explotar el maldito Edificio de Justicia! ¡Mira su mejilla! ¿Crees que eso estará listo para las cámaras en una semana?- ruge Haymitch y de pronto siento miedo ante su ira.

La voz del agente sigue siendo fría, pero algo de duda se traspasa en su voz:

-Eso no es problema mio.

-¿No?- dice Haymitch- Bueno, pues esta a punto de serlo, amigo mio. La primera llamada que haré cuando llegue a casa será al Capitolio. ¡Averiguare quien te ha autorizado a estropear la cara bonita de mi vencedora!

-Él estaba cazando furtivamente. ¿Qué tiene que ver con ella en cualquier caso?

Elijo ese momento para acercarme. Tomo el brazo de Katniss con delicadeza al tiempo que digo:

-Es su primo.- comienzo con algo de duda- Y ella mi prometida- digo con más seguridad. Así que si quieres llegar a él, tendrás que pasar sobre los dos.

¡Uh, oh! ¿Quién habría imaginado esta mañana que expondría así mi vida por Gale?

No, no lo estoy haciendo por Gale. Es, como todo en mi vida, por Katniss.

Se por la expresión de su rostro que hemos dados en el clavo. Somos las tres únicas personas en todo el distrito que realmente pueden hacer algo por todo esto. Aunque estoy seguro de que no durará mucho. Tal vez mañana tendremos nuestro propio castigo.

El Agente de Paz en Jefe mira a su brigada de refuerzo. Aunque se trata de rostros conocidos. Rostros que dejan ver que no están disfrutando el espectáculo.

Una mujer, Purnia, creo que es su nombre. Avanza tensa y dice:

-Creo que, para una primera ofensa, el número de latigazos requerido ha sido dispensado, señor. A no ser que su sentencia sea la muerte, que sería ejecutada en un pelotón de fusilamiento.

-¿Es ese el protocolo estándar aquí? - pregunta él.

-Si, señor.- le responde ella y varios otros asienten. Aunque estoy casi seguro de que nadie tiene ni idea. Cuando Gale y Katniss aparecen con uno de esos pavos silvestres el protocolo estándar es hacer una subasta por los muslos, no azotar al cazador por transgredir la ley.

-Muy bien. Entonces saca a tu primo de aquí, niña. Y si despierta, recuérdale que la próxima vez que cace furtivamente en la propiedad del Capitolio, prepararé en persona ese pelotón de fusilamiento. – pasa la mano a lo largo de toda la longitud del látigo y nos salpica a todos de sangre, la sangre de Gale. Después lo enrolla en círculos rápidos y ordenados y se va sin decir nada más.

La mayor parte de los otros Agentes de Paz lo siguen viéndose algo incómodos. Unos cuantos se quedan atrás y toman el cuerpo de Darius por brazos y piernas.

Katniss capta la mirada de Purnia y articula un "gracias" antes de que se vaya. Ella no responde nada, pero estoy seguro de que lo entendió.

-Gale- Katniss se suelta de mi agarre y corre hacia la figura inmóvil de Gale. Hurga torpemente los nudos que unen sus muñecas pero solo consigue hacer sangrar sus dedos.

Alguien me pasa un cuchillo y yo rápidamente corto de un solo tajo ambas cuerdas. Sin nada que lo sostenga, Gale se desploma en el suelo. Haymitch enarca las cejas ante mi falta de delicadeza y yo sacudo la cabeza.

-Mejor llevarlo a tu madre- dice Haymitch.

No hay camilla, así que me acerco a una anciana que tiene un puesto de ropa y le ofrezco un par de las monedas de plata que traigo en el bolsillo a cambio del tablero que emplea como mostrador.

-Simplemente no digan donde lo consiguieron- dice mientras recoge rápidamente el resto de su mercancía.

A estas alturas la plaza ha comenzado a vaciarse, el miedo le ha ganado a la compasión, no hay compasión para Gale. No es que los culpe…

Me toca ayudar a colocar a Gale boca abajo sobre el tablero. Miro a mí alrededor y solo quedan unas cuantas personas para ayudar a llevarlo hasta la casa de Katniss.

Haymitch, un par de mineros que seguramente trabajan con él y yo lo levantamos del suelo.

Escucho como Katniss habla con una de las chicas de la Veta. Se llama Leevy y está un curso por debajo del nuestro.

-¿Necesitas ayuda para volver? - la inflamación del rostro de Katniss ha hecho que se le cierre el ojo y para variar no hay iluminación en las calles, de manera que el camino hacia la Aldea de los Vencedores será complicado.

-No- responde Katniss-Pero… ¿puedes traer a Hazelle? ¿Enviarla aquí?- pregunta ella.

-Sí- dice Leevy volviéndose sobre los talones y echando a correr.

-¡Leevy!- grita Katniss- No lo dejes traer a los niños.

-No. Me quedaré con ellos yo misma- la escucho decir mientras empezamos a caminar.

-Gracias-susurra Katniss mientras se agacha para recoger la chaqueta de Gale que sigue en el suelo y corre hasta alcanzarnos.

-Pon algo de nieve sobre eso- ordena Haymitch por encima del hombro y Katniss se agacha obediente, recoge un puñado de nieve y lo presiona contra su mejilla.

Los dos mineros que nos ayudan a Haymich y a mí a transportar a Gale nos ayudan a rellenar los agujeros que hay en la historia. Gale pasó por la casa de Cray, tal y como probablemente lo ha hecho miles de veces, a sabiendas de que nuestro antiguo Agente de Paz en Jefe siempre paga bien por un pavo silvestre, pero en su lugar quien abrió la puerta fue el hombre al que oyeron a alguien llamar Romulus Thread.

Nadie tiene ni idea de que le pasó a Cray. Esta misma mañana estaba comprando licor blanco en el Quemador, aún al mando del Doce, y ahora no aparece por ninguna parte.

Thread arrestó a Gale de inmediato y dado que estaba ahí en su puerta sosteniendo un pavo muerto, había poco que pudiera decir en su defensa.

El rumor se extendió como la pólvora. Gale fue llevado a la plaza y obligado a declararse culpable de su crimen y sentenciado a un azotamiento que se llevaría a cabo inmediatamente. Para cuando nosotros aparecimos ya había sido azotado al menos cuarenta veces. Se desmayó poco antes de llegar a los treinta.

-Menos mal que solo llevaba el pavo encima- dice uno de los mineros- Si hubiera llevado su caza habitual, habría sido mucho peor.

-Le dijo a Thread que se lo encontró vagando por la Veta- agrega el otro- Dijo que había subido por la valla y que lo apuñaló con un palo. Todavía un crimen. Pero si hubiera sabido que había estado en el bosque con armas, lo habría matado seguro.

-¿Qué pasa con Darius?- pregunto recordando el chichón en la cabeza del Agente de Paz que se encontraba tirado en el suelo.

-Intervino después de unos veinte latigazos diciendo que ya era suficiente. Solo que no lo hizo de manera elegante y oficial como Purnia. Agarró a Thread del brazo y él lo golpeó con la culata del látigo en la cabeza. Nada bueno le espera.

-No suena muy bien para ninguno de nosotros- dice Haymitch.

Empieza a caer la nieve, espesa y húmeda y ver por donde caminas resulta cada vez más difícil.

Escucho a Katniss tropezar cuando empezamos a subir hacia su casa. Cuando la puerta se abre una luz dorada colorea la nieve. Su madre nos recibe con los ojos muy abiertos ante la escena y veo la rubia cabeza de Prim asomándose detrás de su hombro.

-Nuevo jefe- dice Haymitch por todo saludo y ella asiente sin pedir más explicación.

La transformación que sufre la señora Everdeen resulta de lo más extraordinaria, sobre todo cuando pudiste verla en shock después de la muerte de su esposo, cuando parecía una criatura diminuta y totalmente vulnerable.

En segundos desocupa la larga mesa de la cocina y coloca una tela estirilizada de color blanco sobre ella. Colocamos cuidadosamente a Gale sobre ella y la madre de Katniss vierte agua de una cafetera dentro de un cuenco mientras le ordena a Prima que traiga cosas cuyos nombres suenan indudablemente a medicinas.

Prim regresa con un montón de hierbas secas, tinturas y botellas de cristal.

Sus manos con dedos largos y finos desmenuzan las hojas, añaden unas cuantas gotas de esto y de aquello y revuelven todo dentro del cuenco.

Empapa un trozo de tela en el líquido humeante y susurra instrucciones a Prim para que repita la receta.

La señora Everdeen mira a Katniss de reojo:

-¿Te cortó el ojo?

-No- le asegura Katniss- solo está cerrado por la hinchazón.

-Ponte más nieve en el- le ordena, pero mantiene su atención centrada en Gale.

-¿Puedes salvarlo?- le pregunta Katniss con voz temblorosa.

Ella no responde, se limita a escurrir la tela y a sostenerla en el aire para que se enfríe un poco.

-No te preocupes- le dice Haymitch mientras me mira a mi- Solía haber muchos azotamientos antes de Cray. Es a ella a quien se los llevábamos.

Trato de recordar un momento en el que Cray no haya sido nuestro Agente de Paz en Jefe, un tiempo en que el Jefe usara el látigo con libertad. No lo consigo, aunque supongo que fue esa época en la que la Señora Everdeen y mi padre tenían más o menos la edad que Katniss y yo teníamos ahora.

Con extremo cuidado ella empieza a limpiar la carne mutilada de la espalda de Gale. Veo como el rostro de Katniss se descompone y aparta la mirada de inmediato. La nieve gotea de su guante y cae en el suelo formando un charco. Tomo uno de los trapos esterilizados de la mesa en que está el botiquín y recojo nieve limpia de afuera.

Luego me acerco a Katniss, la sujeto delicadamente de los hombros y la guío hacia una de las sillas del comedor. Sostengo el trapo lleno de nieve contra su rostro pero ella no me presta atención, su ojo sano está fijo en el trabajo de su madre… y en Gale.

Haymitch despide a los dos mineros y les da unas cuantas monedas antes de que se vayan:

-No se sabe lo que pasará con vuestro grupo- les dice. Ellos asienten y aceptan el dinero.

Antes de que la puerta se cierre Hazelle, la madre de Gale llega sin aliento, sonrojada y con el cabello lleno de nieve fresca. No dice una palabra pero arrastra un taburete hasta la mesa y se sienta junto a Gale. Toma su mano y la sostiene contra sus labios.

Las manos expertas de la madre da Katniss tardan un buen rato en limpiar las heridas de Gale, en reparar aquellas partes de piel destrozada que puedan ser rescatadas, aplica un bálsamo sobre su espalda y luego la cubre con vendas tan delgadas que puedes ver a través de ellas.

Conforme la sangre se aclara, es posible ver el lugar exacto en que le propinaron cada uno de los latigazos formando un intrincado patrón rojo y negro. Contemplo entonces el rostro de Katniss, la mitad herida escondida bajo el trapo con nieve que aún sostengo junto a su rostro. Multiplico ese único golpe por diez… por veinte…por cuarenta… Me estremezco ante tanto dolor. Tal vez sea una suerte que Gale permanezca inconsciente.

Algo en mis pensamientos debió haber perturbado su espíritu, porque cuando la señora Everdeen está colocando las últimas vendas un gemido se escapa de los labios de él.

Hazelle acaricia su cabello con un instinto puramente maternal que nunca he visto en mi propia madre. Le susurra palabras tranquilizadoras en ese lenguaje que solo las madres conocen mientras que Prim y la madre de Katniss revisan el botiquín en búsqueda de algún analgésico.

Las oigo discutir y al final toman la decisión de que ya que Gale ha comenzado a recuperar la consciencia pueden darle una poción de hierbas que puede tomar por la boca.

-Eso no será suficiente- dice Katniss mientras aparta mi mano de su rostro.- su madre y Prim voltean a verla- Eso no será suficiente,- repite ella- sé como se siente. Eso apenas si acabaría con un dolor de cabeza.

-Lo combinaremos con jarabe para dormir, Katniss, y se las arreglará. Las hierbas son para la inflamación…-empieza la señora Everdeen con calma.

-¡Solo dale ya la medicina!- le grita y todos en el cuarto damos un salto- ¡Dásela! ¿Quién eres tú para decidir cuanto dolor puede soportar?

Al oir la voz de Katniss Gale empieza a retorcerse y estira un brazo tratando de alcanzarla a ciegas. El movimiento hace que sangre fresca empape sus vendajes y un aullido de dolor sale de su boca.

-Llévensela fuera- dice la señora Everdeen y Haymitch y yo respondemos de inmediato. Entre los dos sacamos a Katniss de la sala y la metemos en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes de la casa. Sobra decir que ella se resiste y nos habla a Haymitch y a mí con un lenguaje de lo más florido.

Ambos la sujetamos contra la cama hasta que deja de patalear. Se queda quieta y Haymitch y yo aflojamos nuestro agarre.

-¿En que andaban ustedes dos?- me pregunta Haymitch enarcando las cejas.

Le cuento a susurros lo de que fallamos convenciendo al presidente Snow, le hablo sobre lo que vi en el diario en casa del alcalde Undersee y de como Katniss vio una transmisión en directo sobre los levantamientos en el Ocho.

-Quiere que huyamos- digo y Haymitch frunce el ceño pero no dice una palabra.

Haymitch se sienta en un sillón en un rincón y yo me siento en la cama a los pies de Katniss. Pasado un rato la señora Everdeen entra y trata la herida en su rostro. Cuando termina le sostiene la mano y le acaricia el brazo y de nuevo siento ese extraño vacío en el estómago ¿Alguna vez vi a mi madre haciendo eso conmigo o con alguno de mis hermanos?

Haymitch le cuenta lo que sucedió con Gale en la plaza.

-¿Así que está volviendo a empezar?- pregunta ella- ¿Cómo antes?

-Por lo que parece- le dice Haymitch- ¿Quién habría dicho que íbamos a sentir que se fuera el viejo Cray?

Cray no era un personaje especialmente querido en el distrito, no solo por lo que representaba su uniforme sino por la asquerosa costumbre que tenía de atraer a jóvenes hambrientas a su cama a cambio de dinero.

Cuando el distrito pasaba por malas rachas, las más hambrientas hacían fila fuera de su casa para competir por un puñado de monedas con las cuales alimentar a sus familias a base de vender sus cuerpos.

Cuando el padre de Katniss acababa de morir recuerdo haber oído a mi padre comentar con tristeza que esperaba que la mayor de las Everdeen no tuviera que recurrir nunca a eso. Posiblemente fue una suerte que Katniss fuera tan chica cuando eso sucedió: vender su cuerpo no era una opción porque aún era una niña, así que tuvo que aprender a cazar.

No se exactamente a que se refieren Haymitch y la madre de Katniss con lo de que las cosas vuelven a empezar, pero mi cerebro registra con precisión la idea de que se acercan tiempos peores ¿será todo eso culpa mía por no haber muerto en la arena?

Katniss cae en un sueño liviano que es interrumpido de inmediato cuando alguien toca el timbre, pues sale disparada de la cama.

-No pueden llevárselo- dice con voz ronca.

-Tal vez sea a ti a quien buscan- le responde Haymitch y yo siento ganas de darle una patada por aumentar los nervios de Katniss.

-O a ti. –contrataca ella.

-No es mi casa- señala Haymitch- pero abriré la puerta.

-No, yo la abriré- dice la señora Everdeen en voz baja.

Al final, todos la seguimos por el pasillo ante el sonido insistente del timbre.

Cuando abre al puerta no nos esperan un montón de Agentes de Paz, sino Madge, la hija del alcalde. Está cubierta de nieve y sostiene con ambas manos una cajita de cartón húmeda que agita suavemente hasta que Katniss reacciona y la coge.

-Usa esto con tu amigo- dice ella y Katniss levanta la tapa revelando seis viales llenos con un líquido transparente- Son de mi madre. Dijo que podía llevármelos. Úsalos, por favor.

Antes de que alguien la detenga, ella corre de nuevo hacia la tormenta.

-Niña loca- murmura Haymitch mientras seguimos a la señora Everdeen a la cocina.

Tal y como Katniss señaló, lo que sea que le hayan dado a Gale no es suficiente. Tiene los dientes apretados y su piel bronceada brilla por el sudor.

La madre de Katniss llena una jeringuilla con el líquido claro de uno de los viales de Madge y lo inyecta en el brazo de Gale. El efecto es inmediato. Su rostro se relaja y sus músculos dejan de estar en tensión. Parece casi magia.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?- pregunto curioso.

-Es del Capitolio. Se llama morflina. –responde la señora Everdeen mientras revisa los signos vitales de Gale.

-Ni siquiera sabía que Madge conociera a Gale- digo en un susurro.

-Solíamos venderle fresas- dice ella enfadada.

Siento una punzada de dolor cuando ella dice eso… no por lo que dijo sino por el como lo dijo. El sentimiento es tan familiar que me deja sin aire por un instante. ¿No sentí lo mismo yo esta mañana cuando pensaba en Katniss y Gale juntos?

Celos. Katniss está celosa… por Gale.

-Deben de gustarle mucho- dice Haymitch y me dedica una mirada triste y fugaz.

-Es mi amiga- dice Katniss entre dientes.

Pero todos sabemos que eso no explica nada.

Con Gale fuera de combate, gracias al analgésico, el ambiente en la habitación se relaja poco a poco. Prim nos hace comer a todos algo de estofado y pan. La madre de Katniss le ofrece una habitación a Hazelle pero esta señala que tiene que volver a casa para cuidar de los otros niños.

Haymitch y yo nos ofrecemos a quedarnos, pero la señora Everdeen nos envía a casa a descansar, probablemente pensando en los días duros que nos esperan.

Cuando estoy a punto de salir volteo a ver a Katniss. Se ha sentado en el taburete en el que se encontraba la madre de Gale y solo tiene ojos para él.

Una fuerza invisible me oprime el estómago, los pulmones y finalmente llega hasta mi pecho, donde parece enviar una pedrada tras otra a mi corazón. Mis ojos están a punto de llenarse de lágrimas cuando una mano diminuta me da una palmadita en la espalda.

Volteo y veo los ojos azules de Prim, tratando de darme algo de valor. Rebusco en mi interior pero no encuentro nada de valor… solo celos y más celos… y en el fondo, solo dolor.


	5. Tormenta

**No olviden leer la nota al final**

* * *

**Tormenta**

Me controlo apenas lo suficiente para dejar a Haymitch en su casa. Él está a punto de decirme algo sobre lo que acaba, de pasar pero sé que si lo hace no conseguiré contenerme, así que en cuanto abre la boca sacudo la cabeza con vehemencia y aprieto la mandíbula.

Haymitch lo atrapa al vuelo y tiene el buen tino de no darme palmaditas o hacerme bromas que no podría soportar. Simplemente me da un "buenas noches, chico" al cual yo me limito a asentir, entra a su casa y cierra la puerta.

Tengo suficiente autocontrol como para no echar a correr hasta que me encuentro a unos diez o veinte metros de la casa de Haymitch. En cuanto sé que no podrá verme desde su casa, empiezo a correr.

Corro hasta que los pulmones me queman, corro hasta que la boca se me seca, corro hasta que siento puñaladas en el costado. Corro hasta que mi pierna artificial se traba a la altura del tobillo haciéndome caer y rodar sobre la nieve.

Nadie me ha visto. No hay ni un alma en las calles. Tal vez se deba a la tormenta. Tal vez a que todos están demasiado asustados por Thread como para poner un pie fuera de casa.

Me levanto y sigo corriendo hasta que llego al pueblo, pero no me detengo ahí sino que corro un poco más y llego hasta la panadería. Me acerco hasta la puerta principal y trato de abrirla de un tirón pero no cede. Hurgo en mis bolsillos y me doy cuenta de que he olvidado traer la llave.

Retrocedo como si me hubieran electrocutado. Es demasiado… demasiado para mi… esa puerta cerrada…

Estoy solo… completamente solo.

Me dejo caer de cualquier modo en el suelo y me arrastro hasta que siento que mi espalda da con el tronco del manzano que mis hermanos y yo sembramos hace unos diez u once años. Me abrazo las piernas con los brazos y me largo a llorar como un bebé mientras la nieve se arremolina en mi cabello, en mi ropa, en mi piel.

Las lágrimas descienden por mis mejillas en un torrente continuo, calientes al principio, heladas cuando el viento gélido las alcanza.

En algún momento me quedo dormido. Cuando despierto estoy en el interior de mi casa, mi antigua casa, lo se por el aroma a especias y a pan que hay en el aire. Estoy envuelto en una gruesa cobija de color rojo sangre.

Miro a mi alrededor y me encuentro la mirada azul grisácea de mi padre.

-Papá- digo mientras intento levantarme, él me pone una mano en el hombro para impedírmelo.

-¡Por todos los cielos, Peeta! ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupado que he estado las últimas dos horas?

-Escuché un ruido, bajé a ver que pasaba y no encontré nada, así que volví a la cama, pero seguía con la idea ¿sabes? Así que regresé y te encontré convertido en un cubo de hielo en el jardín ¿Acaso has perdido la cabeza? ¿Cómo se te ocurre aparecer por aquí a estas horas con este clima? Ya todos nos habíamos ido a la cama…

Estoy acostumbrado a las regañinas sin razón de ser de mi madre, pero escuchar a papá, con la voz teñida de auténtica preocupación hace que las emociones puedan conmigo una vez más.

Los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas y ahí estoy yo, llorando por segunda vez en el día como si fuera un niño.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta alarmado- ¿Te sucedió algo? ¿Estás herido?

Niego con la cabeza una y otra vez, pero estoy mintiendo, porque si sucedió algo, porque si estoy herido… muy herido.

-Papá…- consigo decir entre sollozos- papá…

Entonces me abraza con fuerza. No hace ni una sola pregunta. Simplemente me deja llorar.

…

Cuando despierto estoy en mi habitación, la habitación que compartía con uno de mis hermanos en mi casa sobre la panadería. Giro la cabeza y encuentro la otra cama vacía exceptuando las cobijas cuidadosamente dobladas sobre la almohada.

Miro el reloj que cuelga de la pared. Marca las seis y diez. Echo un vistazo por la ventana, la tormenta ha amainado un poco pero sigue nevando. No veo a mi padre por ninguna parte, entonces recuerdo que hoy es lunes y que debe estar atendiendo la panadería.

Me levanto y doblo con cuidado la manta. La vuelvo a poner en el armario donde solíamos guardarla y tiendo la cama rápidamente. Entro al baño y me lavo la cara. En mi cara tengo escita una descripción de la noche horrible que pasé: tengo los ojos algo enrojecidos y están rodeados por dos semicírculos azulados.

Bajó rápidamente las escaleras tal y como lo hice un millón de veces cuando aún vivía aquí. Encuentro al mayor de mis dos hermanos haciendo la mezcla para panecillos, me saluda con una tosca inclinación de cabeza pero no me dice nada.

Mi madre debe estar en la parte de afuera atendiendo a los clientes y probablemente debe estar molesta porque yo haya pasado la noche aquí, así que será preferible no importunarla más. Mi otro hermano, con el que solía compartir mi habitación, debe estar atrás ordeñando a una de las vacas que nos surte de leche para las mezclas que lo requieren.

Finalmente encuentro a mi padre que está cargando un saco de harina que debe pesar al menos unos veinte kilos. Me apresuro a ayudarlo y el me pasa agradecido el pesado saco que yo tomo con facilidad.

-¿En donde quieres que lo ponga?- le pregunto tranquilamente mientras lo pongo sobre mi hombro y él se echa a reír.

-¡Oh vamos! Al menos podrías fingir que está pesado para no hacerme sentir como un vejestorio.

Intento reír con él, de verdad que sí, pero solo consigo hacer salir un sonido estrangulado por mi garganta. La preocupación vuelve automáticamente a sus ojos.

-Ponlo en aquel rincón y sígueme- dice con voz contenida.

Lo obedezco de inmediato. Coloco el saco con las costuras hacia arriba para que no se vaya abrir por accidente y lo sigo hasta que llegamos al patio trasero de nuestra casa, donde hace dos o tres veranos construimos una especie de mesa de picnic con la madera de un viejo sauce que tuvimos que cortar.

Se sienta en uno de los banquillos y me hace señas para que me siente frente a él.

Lo hago.

-De acuerdo. Ahora necesito saber que está pasando, si no ¿cómo esperas que pueda ayudarte?- me dice mientras entrelaza los dedos y apoya la barbilla sobre sus manos.

La boca se me seca. Me siento totalmente incapaz de decirle a mi padre lo que me sucede. ¿Cómo decirlo en voz alta cuando ni siquiera me atrevo a admitirlo ante mi mismo? Escondo el rostro entre mis manos y mi padre guarda silencio, esperando a que esté listo para hablar.

Pasa un minuto… dos… tres… cinco.

-Ella…-empiezo y las palabras se atoran en mi garganta- ella quiere a alguien más- consigo balbucear.- Ella ha decidido que quiere a alguien más.

Mi padre toma una de mis manos y me obliga a apartarla de mi rostro. La sujeta con fuerza contra la mesa, pero sin hacerme daño.

-¿Te lo ha dicho?-pregunta y veo una pena infinita en sus ojos.

-No ha sido...- me aclaro la garganta tratando de que mi voz suene mejor- No fue necesario.

El agita la cabeza:

-Mira, Peeta- me dice mientras aparta un mechón de cabello de mi frente en un gesto cariñoso- Si algo he aprendido en la vida es que nada debe darse nunca por sentado ¿de acuerdo? Afortunadamente para ti, naciste con el don de la palabra, así que ¡úsalo! Habla con ella. Tal vez en este momento todo parece perdido, pero lo cierto es que no lo está. Justo ahora te estás basando en meras suposiciones ¿no?

Agito la cabeza:

-Lo he visto- le digo y siento como se vuelve a formar el nudo en mi garganta- No es necesario que ella me lo diga. Yo…

-Dime una cosa si te hago una pregunta justo ahora ¿podrías responderme sin temor a equivocarte…?

-¿Qué cosa?-lo interrumpo.

Él sonríe de manera condescendiente:

-¿Crees sinceramente que él podría hacerla feliz?

Estoy a punto de responder que sí cuando pienso en que Gale y Katniss son demasiado parecidos en su forma de ser. Ambos tienen demasiado fuego en su interior. ¿Podría una combinación como esa funcionar a largo plazo? ¿O simplemente terminarían acabando con todo, como un incendio fuera de control?

Me miro las manos cuando le respondo.

-No lo sé.

-Pues hasta que lo sepas, yo sugiero que no te des por vencido. ¿Sabes? Cuando estuvimos viendo tus juegos me pareció curioso que recordaras tan bien aquella escena del primer día de escuela ¡y los cielos saben que nunca fuiste precisamente muy hábil para disimular lo mucho que esa chica te gustaba!- dice mientras se echa a reír y yo siento como la sangre se arremolina en mis mejillas- Sinceramente creo que ella fue la única que nunca se dio cuenta hasta que decidiste decírselo a todo el país.

-¿Crees que eso estuvo demasiado mal?

El inclina la cabeza, pensativo:

-Creo que el amor es una de esas cosas que no deberían mantenerse en secreto. Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes… Si no te hubieran elegido a ti y a la pequeña ¿crees que alguna vez se lo habrías dicho?

-No lo se. Aunque tomando en cuenta que en once años nunca encontré un momento oportuno…

-Entonces puede que el haber sido elegido para los Juegos haya sido, de alguna manera, un golpe de suerte. ¿No crees? Ahora al menos sabes como se siente…

-Yo habría querido que todo fuera real- le digo y sé que él entiende de que hablo exactamente.

-Yo creo que ha sido real, al menos en parte. Puede que tu seas un buen mentiroso, desde que estabas muy pequeño siempre has sabido actuar bastante bien exceptuando a aquellos momentos en los que ella estaba involucrada, pero dudo mucho que ella lo sea. Y lo he visto, Peeta. Al menos algunas veces, ha sido real.

Se parece tanto a lo que me dijo Haymitch que siento ganas de llorar de nuevo, porque tal vez una parte, aunque sea una pequeña, de todo lo que ha pasado ha sido real, pero con Gale herido estoy seguro de que Katniss jamás me elegirá a mi.

-¿Acaso crees que habría sido mejor nunca haber vivido lo que pasó? ¿Nunca saber como se sentiría besar esos labios? ¿Tocar su cabello? ¿Sostener su mano?

La idea hace que me encoja asustado.

-No, no lo creo.

Él me sonríe.

-¿Sabes? Después de que contaste esa historia en la cueva, la madre de Katniss vino a buscarme.

Sus palabras hacen que me salga de mis pensamientos por unos momentos.

-¿Lo hizo?

-Así es.- asiente él- Vino a preguntarme el motivo por el cual nunca dije una palabra al respecto.

-¿Y que le dijiste?

-Le dije que nunca encontré la oportunidad.

-¿Y…?

-Y ella me miró como si me hubiera vuelto loco y me señaló el hecho de que nos conocíamos desde que estábamos muy pequeños. Entonces yo le pregunté "¿Habría cambiado algo? ¿No habrías huido con él de haber sabido mis sentimientos?"

Lo veo con los ojos como platos.

-¿Y que te dijo?

-Nada.

-¿Nada?

-No. No dijo una palabra. Simplemente me regaló una típica sonrisa Everdeen, de esas que hacen que algo cálido anide en tu estómago.

-Sí, se a lo que te refieres. –Digo mientras recuerdo como me siento cada vez que Katniss me sonríe.- ¿Crees que habría cambiado algo? Si ella hubiera sabido que tú también la querías…

-No lo sé. Pero creo que ya es demasiado tarde para ello. El punto es que nunca se lo dije, mi hijo tuvo que hacerlo por mí, veinte años más tarde.

-Perdona. No se me ocurrió que estaba causándote problemas.

El niega con la cabeza.

-Sigo pensando que cuando se trata del amor, siempre es mejor saber que no saber. No te preocupes.-dice con una sonrisa, pero luego su expresión se torna grave- No cometas mis errores, Peeta. No tengo una fórmula mágica para ti, pero esto es lo que puedo decirte: no arrojes la toalla aún. Nunca se sabe cuales son las vueltas que puede dar la vida. ¿Crees que ese otro chico daría un paso al lado a tu favor si se encontrará en tu situación?

Pienso en Gale, en lo testarudo que es y en como siente que tiene derecho sobre Katniss por su amistad.

-No, no lo creo.

-Entonces no es momento de comportarse como caballero. Juega cada punto tan fuerte cómo él y al final, recuerda no solo pensar en lo que podría hacerla feliz a ella sino también en como hacer que las cosas funcionen bien para ti.

Asiento.

-Te quiero, papá.

Él me sonríe y me acaricia suavemente la cabeza. El gesto me devuelve once años en el tiempo, al primer día de escuela. La primera vez que vi a Katniss.

-Yo también te quiero. De verdad espero que seas el afortunado de esta familia. Tal vez consigas ganar ahí donde yo no pude. El cielo sabe que este es el turno de los panaderos, ya los mineros nos ganaron la vez anterior- dice con una risa y yo no tardo en unírmele.- ¿Estás mejor?

-Lo estaré.

-Ese es mi chico- dice mientras se levanta y me invita a imitarlo levantando uno de sus brazos. Caminamos juntos de regreso a la panadería. Entramos a la cocina y veo a mi madre tensar los labios en una fina línea pero mi padre la ignora de plano.

Papá recoge dos grandes hogazas de pan y las empaca.

-Toma-dice mientras me las tiende. No hay necesidad de preguntar nada. Sé que son demasiado para mi solo. Pero no puedo evitar lo inevitable. Debo ir a ver a Katniss.

…

Es Prim quien me abre la puerta cuando llego a su casa. Trae puesto un vestido de color verde botella que hace que sus ojos azules adquieran un curioso color verde mar.

-Hola Peeta- me saluda y me sorprende cuando rodea mi cintura con sus delgados bracitos y me da un abrazo.

Prim siempre sido una chica tímida, pero ese aspecto de pajarillo indefenso que tiene ha logrado que prácticamente todos en el distrito le tengan afecto. Me parece curioso que haya decidido mostrarse cariñosa conmigo, aunque claro, quien sabe que clase de cara es la que traigo y que me espera ahí dentro.

Pasados unos segundos ella se separa de mí y me dedica una sonrisa algo triste.

Ese gesto me parece casi una premonición, pero ya no quiero llorar más, así que agito la bolsa que me ha dado mi padre con los panes. He pasado por mi casa y agregué una bolsa de galletas con chispas de chocolate que horneé ayer por la mañana.

Prim arruga graciosamente la nariz y toma el paquete más pequeño de mis manos.

-¡Oh de chocolate! Gracias –Exclama mientras saca una y la muerde. Su expresión se vuelve grave de repente, cuando recuerda la situación en la que me encuentro.

-Pongamos el pan en la alacena- sugiere Prim.

Asiento y la acompaño a la cocina donde ella acomoda cuidadosamente las dos hogazas de pan y sonríe.

-Son del mismo tipo- dice y me mira con unos ojos azules y brillantes.

-¿Hum…?

-Son del mismo tipo que los que nos regalaste aquel día, hace años.

La miro sin comprender ¿hace años? Hace años yo no… ¡Oh! Está hablando de aquel día lluvioso cuando…

Agito la cabeza.

-Gracias por eso- dice Prim.

-Yo no… fue solo pan- balbuceo. ¡Qué extraño! Por lo general las palabras son lo mío, pero parece que el día de hoy mi lengua tiene un nudo pues soy incapaz de formular oraciones largas y coherentes.

-Fue algo más que pan… fue…- Prim duda un momento y se toma la barbilla con la mano derecha- Nos diste esperanza.

Me da una palmadita en el brazo y me dedica otra débil sonrisa que parece decir "no te desanimes"

Tomo aire y entro al comedor seguido de cerca por Prim. Gale sigue inconsciente sobre la mesa gracias a la morflina, me pregunto si el efecto perdurará o si fue acaso que la señora Everdeen le inyectó otra dosis durante la noche.

Katniss se encuentra en el mismo taburete en el que la dejé ayer pero ya no está completamente sentada sino que tiene la cara apoyada sobre la mesa, justo al lado del brazo de Gale.

Probablemente pasó toda la noche en vela cuidando de él.

El dolor es tan grande que siento como si me fuera a partir en dos, pero recuerdo que Prim sigue a mi lado y me contengo. Pasan los minutos y yo no soy capaz de despegar los ojos de la escena que simboliza mi derrota. ¿Cómo luchar con alguien que se encuentra tan herido?

Si fuese el Gale de siempre podría hacerle frente, estar en un tú a tú y que ganara el mejor. Pero ahí, recostado en la larga mesa de madera luce minúsculo y débil. Sus manos y sus piernas están flácidas, su cabeza está ladeada con la barbilla cerca del rostro de Katniss. ¿Cómo luchar con eso?

En algún momento Prim suspira y se va, no sin antes tomar mi mano, que cuelga inerte a mi costado y darle un ligero apretón. Me imagino como lucirá la escena para ella. ¿Habrá oído el sonido de mi corazón al romperse de nuevo?

Pasan diez, veinte, treinta minutos, quizá y yo continúo aquí parado, observando la escena. Me sorprende no haberme desmayado. El dolor es tan fuerte…

Katniss se remueve incómoda en su silla y yo pienso en que la postura en la que está durmiendo le hará daño. Me acerco a ella, estiro el brazo y veo como los dedos de mi mano tiemblan descontroladamente. Sacudo su hombro y ella se sienta muy derecha en la silla. La textura de la venda le ha quedado marcada sobre la mejilla sana, el otro lado del rostro, donde Thread la golpeó con su látigo, tiene un hematoma con diferentes tonalidades de violeta.

Al principio no repara en mí, sino que sus ojos se centran en su mano derecha, cuyos dedos están fuertemente estrechados por la mano de Gale. Olfatea el aire un segundo y se voltea con rigidez hasta que se encuentra con mis ojos.

Su expresión decae rápidamente y sé que he fallado estrepitosamente en fingir que estoy bien. Ella traga con dificultad y estrecha su agarre sobre Gale.

-Sube a la cama, Katniss. Yo lo cuidaré ahora- le digo porque no soporto que esos ojos grises sigan viéndome con tanta pena.

-Peeta. Sobre lo que dije ayer, sobre lo de huir- empieza ella pero yo la interrumpo de inmediato, porque no puedo soportarlo, porque no estoy listo para que me diga que ha tomado su decisión y que no he sido yo a quien ha elegido…

-Lo se- le digo- No hay nada que explicar.

Katniss le dedica una mirada fugaz a las hogazas de pan que hemos puesto sobre la alacena y luego dirige su mirada hacia mi rostro. Probablemente esté viendo las sombras azules bajo mis ojos.

Toma aire y trata de comenzar de nuevo:

-Peeta…

-Solo vete a la cama ¿vale?- le digo con un tono de voz más duro del que pretendía. Pero no lo soporto. No soporto pensar que lo aposté todo y perdí.

Ella asiente y sube dando tumbos por la escalera. Tomo el taburete en el que han estado Katniss y la madre de Gale sentadas y lo jalo hasta dejarlo a más o menos un metro de la mesa. Estoy lo suficientemente cerca de él como para notar si algo malo le pasa pero lo suficientemente lejos como para que nuestras respiraciones no lleguen a mezclarse.

Trato de analizarlo objetivamente. Nadie podría dudar nunca de que se trata de un hombre atractivo: con fuertes pómulos, una mandíbula cuadrada, espesas cejas oscuras, un montón de pestañas largas y rizadas que proyectan sombras sobre su rostro. ¿Es por eso que Katniss lo quiere? ¿Por qué es guapo? ¿Hay algo más?

Me doy cuenta de que mi origen a jugado en mi contra ¿habría sido más sencillo acercarme a Katniss si yo también hubiese sido de la Veta, igual que Gale? Después de todo fue después de que ambos perdieron a sus respectivos padres en la explosión de la mina que se convirtieron en aliados y, más tarde, en amigos.

Aun así, Katniss y yo luchamos juntos en la Arena para salvar nuestras vidas. Eso debe valer algo ¿no?

Me balanceo hacia adelante y hacia atrás en la silla y estoy a punto de caerme cuando Katniss comienza a gritar. Estoy lo suficientemente familiarizado con sus gritos como para darme cuenta de que no le está pasando nada en este momento, como que Thread haya decidido colarse por su ventana para matarla, sino que está teniendo una de sus pesadillas recurrentes, de esas que la acompañan desde que salió de la arena.

Estoy a punto de subir corriendo para despertarla y acunarla entre mis brazos cuando recuerdo que no son mis brazos los que ella quiere, sino los del chico que está inconsciente sobre la mesa.

Gale no reacciona de ninguna manera. Tal vez porque la morflina no se lo permite. Tal vez porque aquí abajo los gritos de Katniss llegan demasiado amortiguados como para que él los note. A mi parecen taladrarme los oídos.

Estoy pensando seriamente en taparme los oídos cuando la madre de Katniss aparece en la habitación seguida de Prim que trae un cubo enorme que parece lleno de nieve fresca. Rápidamente me levanto y se lo quito de las manos, alarmado por lo pesado que es para alguien de su talla.

-Buenos días, Peeta.- me saluda la señora Everdeen en voz baja- Prim me dijo que nos trajiste pan. Muchas gracias.- su mirada vaga de mí a Gale y luego alza los ojos cuando escucha el grito amortiguado de Katniss.

Prim me escruta con sus brillantes ojos azules y yo bajo la mirada, azorado.

-¿Hace mucho que está durmiendo?- pregunta distraídamente la señora Everdeen mientras empieza a machacar hojas secas en un mortero.

-Un par de horas- respondo con un hilo de voz- ha empezado a gritar hace unos cinco minutos.

Ella asiente.

-Tu también debes estar agotado- dice mientras levanta los ojos de lo que sea que esté haciendo y mira mi rostro- ¿no dormiste anoche?

-Mamá- dice Prim en tono de advertencia.

Agito la cabeza.

-Estoy bien, aunque parece que la tormenta está empeorando, debería ir a atender mi casa antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Es mentira, claro está. Las casas en la Aldea de los Vencedores están tan sólidamente construidas que es difícil que esta tormenta realmente llegue a hacerles daño, pero necesito alejarme de aquí, de los gritos de Katniss, de Gale, de todo este dolor…

-Claro- dice la señora Everdeen- no queremos que algo le vaya a suceder a tu hogar.-Con delicadeza peina un mechón de cabello que me ha caído sobre la frente y de nuevo siento ganas de echarme a llorar, pero me contengo, fuerzo una sonrisa y salgo pitando hacia mi casa.

El viento sopla con tanta fuerza que a veces siento que está a punto de tirarme.

Paso por la casa de Haymitch antes de ir a la mía. Está tirado de cualquier forma sobre la mesa de la cocina con una botella medio vacía en una mano y un montón ya completamente vacías a sus pies.

Enciendo un fuego, cierro las ventanas que siguen abiertas, le quito la botella de la mano y lo cubro con una manta que encuentro en uno de los baúles del piso de arriba. Pero como no tengo ánimos para un sermón, decido seguir mi camino y llegar a mi casa.

La nieve hace que sea difícil ver por donde vas y cuando llego a mi casa estoy empapado de pies a cabeza. Así que subo y por primera vez desde que empecé a vivir aquí, lleno la bañera en lugar de usar la ducha. El agua caliente despide pequeñas columnas de vapor.

Me desnudo y me zambullo en el agua cálida. Me quedo ahí sin hacer ningún movimiento hasta que el agua se enfría e incluso después. No es hasta que empiezo a tiritar que decido que una de las peores cosas que podría pasar ahora es que me enferme, así que me envuelvo en una toalla, camino hasta mi cuarto y me pongo uno de los cálidos pijamas que me envió Portia.

Me acuesto en la cama boca arriba intentando no pensar en Katniss y Gale y por supuesto, no logrando pensar en nada más.

Media hora más tarde suena el teléfono que tengo en el estudio. Suena una vez, dos veces, tres veces. Me levanto perezosamente y camino hasta ahí pensando que podría tratarse de Portia.

No es ella.

-¿Hola?

-Hola.- dice aliviada la voz de Katniss- Solo quería asegurarme de que hubieras llegado bien a casa.

Un dolor punzante me atraviesa el pecho. Siento como si fuera uno de esos moluscos gelatinosos que vimos en el Distrito Cuatro, varado en la playa y siendo picado una y otra vez por algún niño malintencionado con un palito.

No tienes derecho, pienso, no tienes derecho a elegir a Gale y luego preocuparte por mí como si realmente te importara.

-Katniss- "déjalo", pienso decirle, pero no estoy listo para ello, no estoy listo para dejar de importarle- vivo a tres casas de ti.

-Lo sé, pero con el tiempo y eso- se excusa ella.

-Bueno, estoy bien- no, no lo estoy- Gracias por preguntar- aunque solo me haces más daño. Lo pienso por casi un minuto entero antes de preguntar- ¿Cómo está Gale?- de acuerdo, soy masoquista.

- Bien. Mi madre y Prim le están poniendo otra capa de nieve ahora.

Lo cierto es que no me importa como está él. Pero ¿cómo está ella?

-¿Y tu cara?

-Yo también tengo algo de nieve- responde- ¿Has visto hoy a Haymitch?

-Me pasé a verlo. Está completamente borracho, pero le encendí el fuego.

-Quiero hablar con… con ustedes dos- dice ella dubitativa y de pronto se me ocurre que nuestros teléfonos podrían tener micrófonos.

-Probablemente tengas que esperar a que el tiempo se calme- señalo yo e internamente deseo que la tormenta dure varios días- Aunque no sucederán muchas cosas antes de eso, en cualquier caso.

-No, no muchas- coincide ella.

Nos despedimos y colgamos.

Paso los siguientes tres días metido en mi casa. Horneando, pintando y pensando mucho en Katniss. Eso es lo que dura la tregua, en cuanto limpian las montañas de nieve que se han acumulado en el camino que separa la Aldea de los Vencedores de la ciudad, Katniss me llama para que la acompañe a la ciudad. Y como es Katniss, no soy capaz de decir que no.

Pasamos por la casa de Haymitch, lo levantamos y lo arrastramos con nosotros.

Se queja, aunque menos de lo acostumbrado. Los tres somos conscientes de que tenemos que discutir lo que ha sucedido y que la Aldea no es el mejor lugar para ello. De hecho nadie dice una palabra hasta que la dejamos muy atrás. A ambos lados del estrecho camino hay paredes de tres metros de altura hechas de nieve. En algún momento me pregunto si será posible que se desplomen encima de nosotros.

Finalmente es Haymitch quien decide romper el silencio:

-Así que nos vamos hacia lo grande y desconocido, ¿no?- le pregunta a Katniss.

-No- le responde ella muy segura- Ya no.

-Has trabajado en los fallos en tu plan. ¿Verdad preciosa? ¿Alguna idea nueva?

-Quiero empezar un levantamiento.

Estoy casi seguro de que la idea no ha salido de la cabeza de Katniss y de pronto comprendo el motivo por el cual Gale desdeñó la oferta de ella de huir del distrito. Katniss debe haberle contado lo que estaba pasando en el Ocho y Gale, con un espíritu revolucionario, debe haber elegido eso antes que la seguridad de Katniss. Quiere usarla, quiere que ella se convierta en la cara de los levantamientos.

Haymitch se echa a reír, como si ella hubiese dicho un chiste.

-Bueno, yo quiero un trago. Aunque hazme saber que tal te sienta eso a ti.

-¿Entonces cual es tu plan?- le espeta ella, ofendida por no ser tomada en serio.

-Mi plan es asegurarme de que todo sea totalmente perfecto para tu boda- dice él y Katniss y yo lo vemos con los ojos como platos- Llamé y cambié el horario de la sesión de fotos sin dar demasiados detalles.

-Ni siquiera tienes teléfono- dice ella convencida de que Haymitch está mintiendo.

-Effie arregló eso- dice el haciendo un gesto con la mano- ¿Sabes que me preguntó si quería ser yo quien te entregara al novio- el novio, ese soy yo y parezco haberme tornado invisible en esta conversación- Le dije que cuanto antes, mejor.

-Haymitch- suplica Katniss.

-Katniss- la imita él- no funcionará.

Guardamos silencio mientras un equipo de hombres con palas pasa a nuestro lado dirigiéndose a la Aldea de los Vencedores. Espero que puedan hacer algo con las altas paredes de nieve.

Paro cuando ellos están fuera del alcance de nuestras palabras, hemos llegado a la plaza. En cuanto entramos, los tres nos frenamos en seco.

"No pueden suceder muchas cosas durante la ventisca" dijimos Katniss y yo hace un par de días.

Nos equivocamos por completo.

La plaza está irreconocible. Una inmensa bandera con el sello del Capitolio cuelga del techo del Edificio de Justicia. Una fila de Agentes de Paz con uniformes impecablemente blancos marcha sobre adoquines limpiamente barridos, no reconozco a ninguno de ellos.

En los tejados hay más de ellos con pistolas automáticas y en el centro de todo, hay un montón de nuevas construcciones: un poste oficial de azotamiento, varias empalizadas y alzándose, por encima, de todo lo demás, una horca.

Haymitch suelta un silbido bajo:

-Thread es un trabajador rápido- dice.

A varias calles de distancia, vemos alzarse un fuego. No es necesario que ninguno de los tres diga nada, todos sabemos que se trata del Quemador.

-Haymitch, no crees que todos estaban aún…-Katniss deja la frase sin terminar.

-Nah- dice él- son más listos que eso. Tú lo serías también si hubieras vivido más- dice- Bueno, será mejor que vaya a ver de cuanto alcohol de fricción puede prescindir el boticario.

Haymitch camina con dificultad hasta el otro lado de la plaza y desaparece tras una puerta.

-¿Para que lo quiere?- pregunta Katniss y yo espero a que ate cabos ella misma- No podemos dejar que se lo beba- dice en cuanto lo entiende- Se matará a si mismo, o por lo menos se quedará ciego. Tengo algo de licor blanco en casa.

Pienso en la hilera de botellas ocultas bajo mi fregadero y aseitno:

-Yo también. Tal vez eso le bastará hasta que Ripper encuentre la forma de volver al negocio- digo y lanzo una mirada nerviosa hacia la panadería- Necesito ver como está mi familia- me excuso.

-Yo tengo que ver a Hazelle- dice Katniss mientras voltea a ver ansiosamente hacia los lados.- Ahora estoy preocupada. Pensé que estaría en nuestro umbral en cuanto se aclarara la nieve. Pero no ha habido noticias de ella.

De acuerdo, eso es preocupante. Una cosa es que Gale sea mi rival y otra muy diferente que no me interese por su familia, sobre todo si se toma en cuenta que más de la mitad de sus miembros no pasan de los doce años.

Me preocupa lo que Katniss pueda llegar a encontrar, así que decido ir con ella.

-Yo también iré. Me pasaré por la panadería de camino a casa.

-Gracias- dice Katniss con la voz cargada de sentimiento.

En las calles no hay casi nadie, lo cual no sería de extrañarse si se toma en cuenta que, por la hora, la gente debería estar en las minas o en la escuela, pero no están ahí. Conforme Katniss y yo caminamos hacia la Veta, veo caras asomándose por las puertas o través de grietas en las persianas.

Haymitch tiene razón, un levantamiento no funcionará aquí.

Katniss y Gale están acostumbrados a quebrantar la ley diariamente, cazando y vendiendo su mercancía en el mercado negro, pero el resto de nosotros no. Vivimos con miedo. Inclusive una visita al Quemador, el mercado clandestino del distrito, es algo demasiado arriesgado para la mayoría.

No hay forma de que estas personas reúnan el valor suficiente para luchar contra la opresión del Capitolio. Al vernos pasar, la gente toma a sus hijos y los aparta de las ventanas y cierra violentamente las cortinas.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Gale nos encontramos a Hazelle en el interior cuidando a una niña de unos cinco años que luce muy enferma. Reconozco las marcas del sarampión en ella. Tiene la carita enrojecida por la fiebre y sus dos coletas oscuras están empapadas en sudor.

-No podía dejarla- se disculpa Hazelle- Sabía que Gale estaría en las mejores manos posibles.

-Por supuesto- dice Katniss- Está mucho mejor. Mi madre dice que estará de vuelta en las minas en un par de semanas.

-En cualquier caso, tal vez no abran hasta entonces- dice Hazelle- El anuncio es que están cerradas hasta nuevo aviso.

Eso explica porque todos parecen estar en sus casas. El Capitolio nos castiga nuevamente. Si no abren las minas la mayor parte del distrito no puede trabajar, si no se puede trabajar no hay cuotas de carbón y por lo tanto, salarios tampoco y la mayor parte de las familias de aquí dependen de esos salarios.

Hazelle lanza una mirada nerviosa a una tina que se encuentra en un rincón y yo recuerdo que ella se gana la vida lavando ropa ajena.

-¿Tu también has cerrado?- pregunta Katniss confusa pero yo sé a que se debe la ausencia de ropa en la canasta.

-No oficialmente- responde la madre de Gale- Pero todo el mundo tiene miedo a utilizarme.

El dolor en su voz me atenaza la garganta.

-Tal vez sea la nieve- digo tratando de tranquilizarla.

-No- responde ella de inmediato- Rory hizo una ronda rápida esta mañana. Nada que lavar, aparentemente.

El niño, que tiene la misma edad de Prim, aparece detrás de ella y envuelve los brazos alrededor de su cintura.

-Estaremos bien.

Katniss y yo sacamos un puñado de dinero de nuestros bolsillos al mismo tiempo y lo ponemos sobre la mesa.

Hazelle me mira con las cejas alzadas pero no lo rechaza. Así de grande es su necesidad.

-Mi madre enviará algo para Posy- dice Katniss.

Cuando salimos Katniss me dice:

-Tú vuelve. Yo quiero pasarme por el Quemador.

-Iré contigo- le digo de inmediato.

-No. Ya te he metido en bastantes problemas.

-¿Y evitar un paseo por el Quemador va a arreglar las cosas para mí?- le sonrío y entrelazo sus dedos con los míos en un acto que me resulta tan natural como respirar. Ella no se resiste.

Atravesamos juntos las calles de la Veta hasta que vemos el edificio que arde suavemente. No hay Agentes de Paz a su alrededor. Thread sabe que nadie será tan estúpido como para intentar salvarlo. La nieve que hay alrededor de la edificación en llamas se derrite y hace que un reguero negro caiga a nuestros pies.

-Es todo ese polvo de carbón, de los viejos tiempos- dice Katniss y yo asiento y pienso que es probable que el viento se encargara de meterlo en cada grieta y ranura de la construcción, de enterrarlo bajo las tablas del suelo. De hecho, es casi un milagro que un incendio accidental no lo haya destruido antes. –Quiero ver a Sae la Grasienta.

-No hoy, Katniss. No creo que ayudemos a nadie yéndolos a ver.

Volvemos a la plaza. Mi padre alza las cejas cuando me ve con Katniss pero no hace ningún comentario al respecto. Ella compra varias tartas y mi padre y yo charlamos sobre cosas insustanciales. Ninguno de los tres menciona los instrumentos de tortura que hay a diez metros de la puerta.

Conforme pasan los días las cosas empeoran. Las minas continúan cerradas durante dos semanas más, de manera que la mitad de la gente en el Doce se está muriendo de hambre.

La cantidad de niños que se apuntan para recibir teselas crece increíblemente, aun así, constantemente no reciben su grano.

La comida empieza a escasear e incluso aquellos que cuentan con el dinero para hacer compras salen con las manos vacías de las tiendes.

Cuando las minas reabren los salarios se recortan, los horarios se hacen más largos y los lugares a los que envían a los mineros son cada vez más peligrosos. O al menos eso es lo que oímos.

Cuando se cumple un mes del Festival de la Cosecha y llega de nuevo el Día del Paquete con la tan esperada comida, los suministros llegan en mal estado o bien llena de ratas y ratones.

Las nuevas construcciones de la plaza tienen tanta acción diaria que a veces los Agentes de Paz deben esperar en fila con sus prisioneros. Pierdo la cuenta de a cuantas personas he visto ser arrastrada hacia ellas y ser castigada por ofensas que se habían ignorado por tanto tiempo que todo el mundo había olvidado que eran ilegales.

Quince días después, Gale vuelve a su casa y sé que lo que verá en la plaza no hará sino alimentar sus deseos de rebelión: las condiciones en las minas, los cuerpos torturados en la plaza y los rostros hambrientos de sus hermanos y hermana.

Prim me cuenta que Rory se ha apuntado para las teselas, ni Katniss ni Gale mencionan ese hecho. Tampoco mencionan que aún con el grano obtenido con esas teselas y el salario de Gale, no es suficiente para que la familia salga adelante.

Soy yo quien se encarga de convencer realmente a Haymitch de contratar a Hazelle como ama de llaves, pero dejo que Katniss crea que se le ha ocurrido a ella y que fue capaz de convencer solita a Haymitch.

El arreglo los beneficia a los dos. Hazelle consigue dinero extra y Haymitch mejores condiciones de vida. Su casa deja de oler a vómito y desperdicios, en su lugar hay un aroma cítrico por el detergente que usa ella para limpiar y por lo general cuando llegas hay comida calentándose en la cocina.

Aun así, Haymitch apenas si nota el cambio debido a que se encuentra librando una batalla interior que ha de ser peor a la que estamos viviendo todos en el distrito.

A pesar de que Katniss y yo intentamos racionar el licor blanco que los dos habíamos reunido, prácticamente se ha agotado. Ripper ha perdido dos veces su mercadería y en este momento está haciendo más, pero no con suficiente rapidez.

La gente nos evita a Katniss y a mi cuando andamos por las calles, pero no parece importarles que ella esté ahí cuando llevan a alguno de los múltiples enfermos o heridos a su casa. La señora Everdeen ha dejado de cobrar por sus servicios hace mucho.

He acompañado a Katniss un par de veces al bosque a recoger hierbas medicinales debido a que las reservas descienden rápidamente y de seguir así, solo contará con nieve para tratar a todas las personas que llegan, pero hay tantos Agentes de Paz pululando por ahí que resulta imposible que pasemos la valla sin ser vistos, así que regresamos con las manos vacías.

Cada vez que veo a Katniss sus ojos grises me recuerdan algo: todo esto es nuestra culpa.

* * *

**Hola a todas! A paso lento, pero seguro, me voy recuperando. Hoy les traigo junto con el capítulo (y gracias a la gran cantidad de reviews que recibí con el capítulo anterior) un nuevo concurso, similar al que hizo que escribiera el Oneshot sobre la madre de Katniss y el padre de Peeta.**

**Como en cada capítulo me llegan un promedio de 20 reviews (con el pasado me llegaron 23 :D), en buena teoría con este deberíamos llegar a los 100 e ir más allá. Así que obsequiaré a la persona que me deje el review con ese mágico número con un oneshot igual que como hice con Shey en agradecimiento por el título de este fic. **

**Ahora bien, la idea no es que todas se abstengan de comentar hasta que lleguen al 99 y entonces alguien pueda tener el 100, dejémoslo a la suerte ¿si? Comenten como lo harían normalmente, solo tengan en cuenta eso y sigan obsequiándome con sus bellos reviews que son lo único que me motivan para seguir escribiendo aquí! :D**

**En la nota del próximo capítulo publico el nombre de la ganadora. Quien sabe… si me llegan muchos reviews puede que me emocione tanto que decida premiar también al mejor review. Yo solo digooooo... :P**

**Un beso enorme a todas!**


	6. Siempre

**Siempre**

Las cosas siguen más o menos igual durante los siguientes días, entonces llega un paquete procedente del Capitolio para Katniss.

Alguien que no la conociera lo suficiente, podría haber pensado por su expresión que en la caja venía un nido de víboras o tal vez un montón de miembros humanos en pleno estado de descomposición. Sin embargo reconozco la letra de Effie en la nota en la que le dice que el Presidente Snow los aprobó en persona.

No puede ser más que los vestidos de novia que Cinna ha diseñado para la boda. Nuestra boda.

La caja la trae la Señora Everdeen desde la estación del tren. Había salido en busca de alcohol para esterilizar sus instrumentos de trabajo y alguno de los funcionarios le dijo que tenía un paquete para Katniss esperando. Así que regresó con una caja tan monstruosa que no estoy seguro de como hizo para traerla sola desde la estación.

Yo estoy ahí cuando Katniss recibe el paquete, enseñándole a Prim a hornear galletas. He pasado la última semana metido en la cocina de las Everdeen. La madre de Katniss pasa demasiado ocupada atendiendo a los pacientes, Katniss es de poca utilidad en la cocina y se pasa la mayor parte del día subiendo y bajando las escaleras de la casa, tendiéndose alternativamente en su cama o en el sofá posiblemente tratando de encontrar una forma de hacer que la revolución funcione.

Por ello, la responsabilidad de alimentarlas a ambas ha caído sobre Prim y yo he buscado la manera de ayudarla.

Me doy cuenta de que ella es mucho menos obstinada que Katniss y que, curiosamente, acepta mucho mejor la ayuda que ella. No tiene reparos en dejar en mis manos el control absoluto de la cocina y se emociona cada vez que me dispongo a probar algo nuevo.

De vez en cuando me toca trabajar solo, cuando los enfermos y heridos que llegan a casa son demasiados o los casos requieren de un par de manos adicional, entonces Prim cambia tanto como lo hace su madre y se convierte en una pequeña sanadora.

Prim va a clases todos los días y regresa a media tarde. Si su madre no necesita ayuda entonces se apresura a hacer los deberes y viene a trabajar conmigo en lo que sea que se me ocurra hacer.

A decir verdad, tenemos algo así como una rutina.

Mientras ella está en la escuela yo me dedico a pintar en mi estudio, cuando sé que se acerca la hora de que ella llegue a casa, salgo de la mía, le doy una vuelta a Haymitch que gracias al trabajo arduo de Hazelle ya prácticamente no necesita que lo cuiden y me voy directo a casa de Katniss.

Katniss. De las tres Everdeen es ella la que parece más incómoda por mi constante presencia en su casa.

La señora Everdeen parece contenta de tener quien cuide de ellas y ante todo, parece aliviada de que haya alguien que se encargue de distraer a Prim de las cosas horribles que están pasando en le distrito. Como la del minero al que Thread le destrozó la columna hace tres días porque llegó tarde a su turno o la niña a la que quemaron las manos porque se robó dos velas de una de las tiendas que hay alrededor de la plaza.

Prim aprende a una velocidad impresionante prácticamente cualquier cosa que yo haga en la cocina. Cuando ella me lo pide, le ayudo a estudiar historia y matemáticas, las únicas materias que no se le dan bien y ella me recompensa con constantes sonrisas y pataditas por debajo de la mesa cada vez que pilla a su hermana mirando hacia nosotros.

De vez en cuando, Haymitch se da una vuelta también.

Me está enseñando a jugar ajedrez. En el cual no soy precisamente bueno pero suelo ganarle ya que las veces que se pasa por aquí es porque Ripper ha podido sacar algo de alcohol blanco de contrabando y Haymitch ha podido abastecerse lo suficiente para no volver al síndrome de abstinencia que tuvo durante los días pasados. Está ebrio pero no tan ebrio como solía estar.

La caja llega a casa un jueves y yo no pierdo el tiempo cuando descubro que es lo que contiene. Me pongo de pie como un resorte, le pido disculpas a Prim por no poder terminar de explicarle… lo que sea que le haya estado explicando, farfullo una excusa y salgo rápidamente de su casa, tan rápido que dejo mi abrigo colgado detrás de su puerta y no me doy cuenta hasta que llego a mi casa con los dientes castañeteándome.

Puede que no haya sido una salida precisamente elegante pero prefiero eso a haberme quedado a ver su desesperación cuando saque los vestidos de novia de la caja y caiga en cuenta de que por más enemistados que estemos con el Capitolio en este momento, la boda sigue en pie.

La boda. ¿En serio van a llevarla a cabo? ¿Obligarán a Katniss a casarse conmigo a pesar de que ya no hay nada que podamos hacer para echar atrás la decisión que ha tomado el Presidente Snow de destruirnos?

Sí, lo harán. No porque vayan a conseguir algo por ello sino debido a que los ciudadanos del Capitolio están esperando una boda. Y estoy seguro de que el Presidente Snow cumple sus promesas.

Me pregunto que tiene planeado hacer después de eso ¿sencillamente nos matará? ¿Nos convertiremos en un ejemplo de lo que no debe hacerse para los demás distritos?

Cuando entro a la casa paso el pestillo, me envuelvo en la manta que se encuentra doblada sobre el sofá y subo las escaleras. Me recuesto en la cama y me froto los brazos con las manos una y otra vez, intentando controlar el castañeteo de mis dientes y el temblor de mi cuerpo.

Finalmente las mantas hacen lo suyo y consigo relajarme lo suficiente como para quedarme dormido, aunque no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que despierte sobresaltado al notar una presencia extraña en mi habitación.

Me abalanzo sobre la lámpara que se encuentra sobre la mesita de noche, sin saber si pienso encender la luz o usarla como un arma. Antes de que me decida, una risa entrecortada acaba con el silencio y yo acciono el interruptor al reconocerla. Una suave luz amarilla baña la habitación.

Haymitch trae puestos unos pantalones de un gris desvaído y una camisa azul que milagrosamente se ve limpia.

-¡Haymitch!- digo dividido entre sentirme aliviado y sentirme molesto por este allanamiento de morada.

-Chico- dice Haymitch mientras se sienta en la cama, a mis pies.

-¿Qué estas haciendo acá? Más importante aún ¿cómo entraste?

-Igual que tú, por la puerta.

Hago memoria por un segundo:

-Estoy bastante seguro de que la puerta estaba cerrada.

-Ah sí- dice frotándose la barba distraídamente- nada que un cuchillo no pueda solucionar. Yo que tu llamaría mañana al cerrajero, ya sabes, hay muchos ladrones que se meten a hurtadillas a las casas últimamente.

Lo veo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Sí, ya me doy cuenta. Tal vez debería conseguirme un perro o algo así. Ya sabes, tal vez una hilera de dientes afilados disuada a los vagos que deciden meterse en propiedad privada.

Haymitch se echa a reír y luego se levanta dando trompicones y dando manotazos en las paredes hasta que encuentra el interruptor de la luz. Tengo que parpadear varias veces hasta que mis ojos se acostumbran a la brillante luz blanca que ilumina cada rincón.

-Te vi pasar frente a mi ventana como alma que lleva el diablo. – me dice mientras se encoje de hombros.

-¿En serio? Probablemente había olvidado que dejé algo de pan en el horno antes de salir. Ya sabes, tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

-Entonces se me ocurrió- continúa como si yo no hubiese hablado- ir a casa de la chica y sacarle a ella la información ya que parece completamente incapaz de mentir bien, aún y cuando la vida le vaya en ello.

-¿En serio?- le respondo mientras me concentro en apariencia en un hilo suelto que tiene la colcha. Tiro de él y la tela se contrae en mis manos.

-Así es. Me dijo que le había llegado una caja del Capitolio llena de vestidos de novia. De hecho fue Effie quien la envió. Creo que me había dicho que llegaría desde el martes, pero ya ves, no me acordé hasta hoy.

-Hum…

-Así que- continúa- ¿ya lo viste?

Le suelto un gruñido y no le contesto nada más.

-¿O eres de esos que prefiere mantener la sorpresa hasta el final? Sí es así espero que tengas un plan increíble para no verla porque se supone que los fotógrafos llegarán aquí en unos días y ya sabes como son de ridículos en el Capitolio con todo este asunto. Estoy seguro de que, en cuanto tengan las fotos listas harán un programa dedicado exclusivamente a la boda del siglo o algo así.

- ¿Con todo lo que ha pasado crees realmente que vaya a haber boda?

-¿Con todo lo que sabes del Capitolio y crees que no será así?

Nos miramos fijamente a los ojos durante uno o dos minutos. Azul contra gris. Midiéndonos, viendo que es capaz de hacer el otro. Yo desvío la mirada primero.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

-Suelo tenerla- asiente Haymitch- Créeme, lo que ha pasado aquí es apenas una parte de lo que el Capitolio puede orquestar.

-¿Crees que serían capaz de matarnos?

-¿A ustedes? No. ¿Qué ganarían?

-¿Poner un ejemplo? ¿Sentar un precedente?

Haymitch agita la cabeza.

-No resulta funcional para ellos. Lo quieran o no el público se ha encariñado con ustedes. Además, les pueden hacer cosas peores. Primero será la boda, puede que pase un mes o dos antes de que los dejen regresar al Doce y luego posiblemente empezarán a darle a la chica alguna basura que provoque que quede embarazada rápidamente. Entonces es cuando empezará realmente la pesadilla, harán que tengan dos o tres niños y todo marchará bien para ustedes hasta que llegue el momento en que el primero entre en la Cosecha.

Me estremezco no solo por la idea de que mi hijo pueda tener que entrar en los Juegos sino porque recuerdo el sueño que tuve en la cueva. Katniss recorriendo su vientre redondeado con sus manos. Solo que esta vez la idea, aunque hermosa, tiene un matiz macabro. Un bebé como parte del plan del Capitolio.

-¿Crees que tengamos tan mala suerte como para que un hijo nuestro también tenga que jugar?

Haymitch suelta una carcajada amarga.

-Siendo hijo de dos vencedores… ¿crees realmente que quedaría al azar?

-¿Arreglarían la Cosecha?

-¡Oh vamos! Yo solía pensar que eras un chico listo.

Entonces recuerdo que ya ha pasado que el hijo de algún vencedor ha salido elegido en la Cosecha. Siendo hijo de dos vencedores, un hijo de nosotros dos, de Katniss y mío, no tendría ni la menor oportunidad.

La idea de que una criatura indefensa sea elegida de ese modo, sin dejar las cosas a la suerte como se supone debe ser con la Cosecha, hace que la sangre se me suba a la cabeza. Las sienes me laten dolorosamente.

-No le des demasiadas vueltas- dice Haymitch mientras sujeta una de mis muñecas obligándome a abrir el puño. Cuando bajo la mirada veo mi mano ensangrentada y me doy cuenta de que me he herido las palmas de las manos al clavarme las uñas- Solo conseguirás enfermarte.

-¿Crees que Snow se tome tanto tiempo para vengarse de nosotros? Es decir, aún y cuando tuviéramos a nuestro primer hijo el próximo año tendrían que pasar otros doce antes de que sea elegible. ¿Qué les garantiza que nos portaremos bien todo ese tiempo?

Haymitch se encoje de hombros:

-Ustedes dos son buenos chicos… bueno, tú lo eres. Ella no tanto. Siempre existirán incentivos… o mejor dicho amenazas. ¿Qué pensarías si en este momento se incendiara la panadería? ¿O si la madre de la chica se contagiara de alguna misteriosa enfermedad? ¿Y si la pequeña Everdeen muriera en un penoso accidente?

Alzo las cejas y reprimo una exclamación de sorpresa.

-¿Podrían hacerle daño a todos ellos realmente?

Haymitch mira por la ventana en ese momento y creo que no va a contestarme cuando dice:

-Ya lo han hecho antes.

…

Es miércoles por la tarde.

Hay una humeante bandeja de pastelitos recién horneados que Prim y yo acabamos de hacer. Estamos esperando a que se enfríen para poder decorarlos.

Katniss no está. Prim dice que salió antes de que ella se levantara para ir a la escuela. Hoy no siento celos porque sé que no está con Gale, él en este momento debe estar en la mina aún, trabajando las horas extra que no le pagan.

Pero conforme va atardeciendo empiezo a preocuparme con ella.

Cuando hago un comentario al respecto Prim abre las puertas de la despensa y me dice:

-No te preocupes, ayer teníamos el doble de cosas, debe haberse entretenido regalando comida a la gente de la Veta.

Su explicación me tranquiliza durante un rato. Pero no me puedo quitar de la cabeza la idea de que Katniss está en problemas.

Un rato después empiezo a pensar que tal vez decidió huir al bosque. Tal vez fue a buscar a Gale antes de que comenzara su turno y se fueron juntos. La idea hace que sienta como si me estrujaran el corazón dentro del pecho.

Haymitch llega a eso de las cinco, cuando Prim y yo estamos terminando de decorar los pastelitos. Se come cinco o seis y como está relativamente sobrio propone que juguemos ajedrez un rato.

Acepto para distraerme.

Ya ha oscurecido completamente cuando tocan a la puerta.

La señora Everdeen, que ha estado separando agujas para suturar en pequeños montoncitos, frunce el entrecejo.

-No puede ser Katniss. Ella simplemente entraría- dice Prim que de pronto se ha puesto muy pálida.

Haymitch me patea por debajo de la mesa donde tenemos el tablero.

-¡_Auch_! ¿Qué ha sido eso?- me quejo en voz baja.

-Haz el favor de quedarte quieto y no parecer tan ansioso ¿quieres?

La señora Everdeen se levanta para abrir. La escuchamos hablar con alguien en el vestíbulo y luego dos Agentes de Paz, un hombre y una mujer, entran a la sala en la que estamos todos.

Es la mujer la que habla:

-¿Dónde está Katniss Everdeen?

-Ha salido hace rato al pueblo. – responde Haymitch con tranquilidad.

-¿Se ha metido en problemas?- pregunta ansiosamente la madre de Katniss.

La boca de la mujer se convierte en una fina línea.

-El Agente Paz en Jefe Thread nos envió con un mensaje para ella- responde el hombre.

-Pero resulta muy interesante que usted crea que su hija pueda estar en problemas con la ley. ¿No cree señora?- agrega la mujer y la señora Everdeen palidece igual que Prim.

-Bueno, tomando en cuenta de que solo han pasado unas cuantas semanas desde que tuvo aquí a su sobrino con la espalda hecha jirones, yo creo que más bien es una mujer que emplea la lógica. ¿O acaso Thread decidió cerrar también la oficina de correos y por eso tiene que enviarlos a ustedes con mensajes? - Dice Haymitch mientras mueve distraídamente una pieza sobre el tablero- Jaque.

Observo el tablero y veo que es verdad. Me apresuro a mover un alfil para comer al caballo con el que Haymitch me ha puesto en jaque. La mujer se ha puesto lívida de furia.

-¿Tardará mucho en llegar? –pregunta el hombre.

-Con Katniss nunca se sabe- digo yo mientras observo como Haymitch mueve una torre y se come uno de mis peones.

-¿Es usual que desaparezca así?

-Yo no lo llamaría desaparecer. Simplemente se ha demorado- dice la señora Everdeen que parece haber recuperado el habla.- debe haberse entretenido en el pueblo.

-Nosotros venimos del pueblo y no la hemos visto.

-A menos de que hayan entrado en cada una de las tiendas creo que sería fácil que se les pasara- dice Haymitch.

Ellos se encogen de hombros.

-Esperaremos- dice ella- Tendrá que volver en algún momento ¿no? A menos de que se haya quedado atrapada en alguna parte.

Hay una amenaza implícita en sus palabras.

Pasan dos horas. Ya no hay luz afuera, las farolas como siempre están apagadas. Ninguno de los dos ha querido sentarse a pesar de que la señora Everdeen se los ha ofrecido varias veces. El hombre cambia su peso de un pie al otro. La mujer zapatea de vez en cuando.

En el momento en que parece que todos terminaremos volviéndonos locos, Katniss aparece en el umbral de la puerta. Se queda lívida por un instante, pero se apresura a controlar su expresión.

La mujer permanece impasible, pero puedo ver la expresión sorprendida en la cara del hombre, como si no esperaba verla llegar realmente.

-Hola- dice ella con voz neutra.

La señora Everdeen se mueve para que su hija la vea pero mantiene una prudente distancia con respecto a los agentes.

-Aquí está, justo a tiempo para la cena.- dice la madre de Katniss alegremente

Katniss parece desconcertada por un momento, hace un ademan como para quitarse las botas pero cambia de opinión y solo se quita la cazadora húmeda que trae puesta y se sacude la nieve que se le ha quedado en el pelo.

-¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?- dice mientras les da la espalda con la excusa de poner la cazadora en el respaldar de la silla.

-El agente de Paz en Jefe Thread nos envió un mensaje para usted- dice la mujer.

-Han estado esperando por horas- añade la señora Everdeen.

-Debe ser un mensaje importante- le responde Katniss.

-¿Podemos preguntar donde ha estado, señorita Everdeen?- pregunta la mujer.

-Más fácil preguntar donde no he estado-dice Katniss bufando mientras atraviesa la cocina. Aparentando normalidad. Pasa entre los agentes de paz, llega hasta la mesa y pone su mochila en el suelo. Luego se voltea hacia Prim que sigue tensa junto a la chimenea pero al menos ha recuperado algo de color.

Es entonces cuando repara en que Haymitch y yo estamos aquí. Sus ojos buscan los míos, me preguntan qué está sucediendo, pero no me atrevo a decir nada por miedo a empeorar la situación.

-Así que ¿en donde no has estado?- dice Haymitch con voz aburrida.

-Bueno, no he estado hablando con el Hombre de las Cabras sobre como hacer que la cabra de Prim quede embarazada, porque alguien me dio una información totalmente errónea sobre donde vive- dice mientras voltea a ver a Prim con énfasis.

-No, no lo hice- dice Prim con su voz suave- Te lo dije exactamente.

-Dijiste que vive junto a la entrada oeste de la mina.

-La entrada este- la corrige Prim de inmediato.

-Dijiste oeste, estoy segura. Porque entonces yo dije "¿junto al montón de escombros" y tu dijiste "Sí"

-No. ¿Cuándo dijiste eso?- exige saber Katniss.

-Anoche- interviene Haymitch. Y tiene razón, justamente anoche antes de irme, Prim y Katniss estaban hablando sobre el Hombre de las Cabras. Katniss se está aferrando a la verdad en esta historia porque es una terrible mentirosa.

-Era definitivamente la este- añado e intercambio una mirad cómplice con Haymitch. Ambos nos echamos a reír. Katniss me fulmina con la mirada y yo lo miro arrepentido.- Lo siento, pero es lo que he dicho. No escuchas a la gente cuando te habla.

-Pero la gente te dijo hoy que él no vivía allí y otra vez volviste a no escuchar-dice Haymitch.

-Cállate, Haymitch- le espeta Katniss y todos sabemos que él tiene la razón.

Haymitch y yo nos echamos a reír y Prim se permite una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bien. Que alguien más haga que la estúpida cabra se quede preñada- dice ella enfurruñada y nosotros nos reímos más sin llegar a sonar forzados. Haymitch y yo somos buenos mentirosos.

De reojo veo a los Agentes de Paz. El hombre está sonriendo, pero la mujer no parece convencida.

-¿Qué hay en la bolsa? – pregunta de repente la mujer. Tal vez esperando encontrar una ardilla o algo así.

-Véalo usted misma- dice Katniss volteándola encima de la mesa dejando encima un rollo de tela blanca y una bolsa de caramelos.

-Oh bien- dice la madre de Katniss examinando la tela- Nos estábamos quedando sin vendas.

Me levanto de la mecedora y camino hacia la mesa. Abro la bolsa y saco uno de los caramelos.

-¡Oh, caramelos!

-Son míos- se queja Katniss e intenta quitarme la bolsa pero yo soy más rápido y se la arrojo a Haymitch que se mete un puñado en la boca antes de pasarle la bolsa a Prim que se ríe en un rincón.- Ninguno de ustedes se merece golosinas.

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque tenemos razón?- Envuelvo a Katniss en mis brazos y la atraigo hacia mi tomándola de la cintura. Ella suelta un leve quejido de dolor que trata de disimular en algo que se parece a la indignación.

¡Está herida! Algo le ha pasado. Mis ojos se encuentran con los suyos y sus dedos se enredan en las mangas de mi camisa en un intento de soportar el dolor. Tengo que hacer algo para alejar la atención de ella.

-Vale, Prim dijo oeste. Yo oí con claridad oeste. Y somos todos idiotas ¿Qué tal eso?

-Mejor- dice ella y acepta que la bese.

Cuando nos separamos ella mira a los agentes como si acabara de recordar que están ahí.

-Entonces- dice sin interés- ¿tienen un mensaje para mí?

-Del Agente de Paz en Jefe Thread.- dice la mujer- Quería que usted supiera que la valla que rodea el Distrito Doce tendrá a partir de ahora electricidad veinticuatro horas al día.

Una idea de que fue lo que le sucedió a Katniss se forma de inmediato en mi cabeza.

-¿No la tenía ya?- pregunta con falsa inocencia.

-Pensó que estaría usted interesada en pasarle esta información a su primo- le contesta la mujer.

-Gracias, se lo diré. Estoy convencida de que todos dormiremos algo mejor sabiendo que la seguridad ha arreglado ese fallo. –de acuerdo, ella está tensando las cuerdas más de lo necesario, pero sonríe con tanta satisfacción que resulta imposible que me moleste con ella.

La mujer tensa la mandíbula, inconforme con como salieron las cosas. No obstante no puede hacer nada, así que se despide y se va con el hombre pisándole los talones.

Cuando la señora Everdeen cierra la puerta, las rodillas de Katniss se doblan y tiene que sujetarse de la mesa para no caerse. Yo la sostengo por la cintura, intentando mantenerla derecha.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto.

-Oh, me golpee el pie izquierdo. El talón. Y mi rabadilla también ha tenido un mal día.

Con cuidado de no hacerle daño la conduzco hasta la mecedora en la que había estado sentado mientras jugaba ajedrez y hago que se siente. Apoyo su espalda sobre un mullido cojín.

Su madre le quita las botas con extremo cuidado.

-¿Qué pasó?- le pregunta.

-Resbalé y caí- ante esa respuesta, todos volvemos a ver a Katniss alarmados e incrédulos. La casa debe estar llena de micrófonos y con esa declaración bien podría haber dicho que tuvo que saltar por encima de la valla para poder regresar a casa después de quedarse atrapada en el bosque- Sobre algo de hielo- agrega unos segundos después tratando de corregir su error.

La señora Everdeen retira también el calcetín y palpa los huesos del talón del pie izquierdo de Katniss. Ella hace un gesto de dolor.

-Debe haber una rotura- dice mientras comprueba el otro pie- Este parece estar bien.-Hace que Katniss se incline hacia adelante y examina su rabadilla- Y me parece que aquí te saldrá un buen moretón, pero no parece haber nada más.

Prim es enviada a buscar el pijama de Katniss y un albornoz. Nos hacen salir a Haymitch y a mí de la habitación mientras ella se cambia en deferencia a Katniss, ya que ninguno de los otros cuatro nos mostramos aprehensivos con la desnudez. Una vez en pijama su madre lo pone una capa de nieve a su pie y lo levanta sobre un escabel.

Nos sirven la cena a todos, nosotros en la mesa y Katniss en la mecedora.

Cuando acabamos Prim se dirige hacia donde está Katniss, se sienta a su lado y apoya la cabeza contra su rodilla. Se dedican a chupar caramelos mientras Katniss acaricia la rubia cabellera de su hermana menor.

Las escucho hablar entre susurros durante un rato mientras ayudo a la señora Everdeen a fregar los platos.

Veo como la señora Everdeen prepara un té que revuelve con una generosa dosis de jarabe para dormir. Se lo lleva a Katniss y ella se lo acaba en dos tragos mientras su madre le venda el pie. Cuando sus párpados empiezan a caer yo me apresuro a presentarme voluntario para llevarla a su cama.

Al principio Katniss pretende ir dando brinquitos con un solo pie hasta llegar a su cuarto, pero el efecto del jarabe la tiene tan atontada que se tambalea al caminar. Con un suspiro y una mirada de advertencia paso una mano por detrás de sus rodillas y con la otra la sujeto firmemente de los hombros y la llevo arriba en brazos con facilidad.

No puedo evitar pensar que dentro de poco haré esto mismo, la cargaré a través de un portal, con la diferencia de que ella traerá puesto un vestido de novia, tal y como es tradicional en el Capitolio.

Me las arreglo para cargarla con un solo brazo mientras muevo las mantas de su cama. La coloco cuidadosamente en su cama y la arropo como si fuera un bebé. Le doy las buenas noches y la beso en la frente.

Cuando me giro para salir de la habitación, una mano fría sujeta la mía evitando que me vaya.

La miro curioso y veo sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos ligeramente desenfocados: está perdida en la bruma del jarabe para dormir. Me mira por unos segundos, debatiéndose interiormente con lo que va a decirme. Me emociono cuando pienso que podría querer que me quede. Que duerma a su lado como hacíamos en el tren. Que mantengamos a raya a las pesadillas de ambos de la única manera que sabemos hacerlo: juntos.

Cuando abre la boca me dice:

-No te vayas aún. No hasta que me duerma.

Entonces me siento en un lado de su cama y envuelvo sus pequeñas manos con las mías, mucho más grandes, tratando de calentarlas.

-Casi pensé que habías cambiado de idea hoy. Cuando llegaste tarde para cenar.

Ella me mira sin comprender durante unos instantes, frunce el ceño y luego suaviza su expresión.

-No, te lo abría dicho- dice mientras levanta mi mano y apoya su suave mejilla contra el dorso. La escucho inhalar y casi percibo el aroma a canela y especias que debe oler en mí por los pastelitos que horneé hoy con Prim. La veo sonreír, como si le gustara.

Katniss parpadea lentamente una vez, y luego otra. Está a punto de quedarse dormida pero se resiste.

-Quédate conmigo- susurra justo cuando sus ojos se cierran y ya no se vuelven a abrir.

-Siempre- susurro aunque sé que ya no me escucha- Siempre- le digo mientras recorro su rostro delicadamente con los dedos.

Siempre, siempre, siempre.

* * *

**Tuve que sacrificar horas de sueño porque no he tenido tiempo para escribir esta semana, pero aquí tienen, es viernes y aquí está el capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. :D**

**Les agradezco muchísimo esos reviews tan divinos que me mandaron! :D Estamos en 109 reviews! Yeeeei! :D La ganadora del concurso por el fic fue:**_** ¡chanchanchan! **_**Un review anónimo a nombre de **_**Peetalove **_**que decía lo siguiente:**

_"**Si ya es hora que un panadero gane ya el minero gano la vez pasada ****ay ay ay me dolio tanto ver sufrir ami peeta ****tu historia es genial me centro en cada personaje tal y com si estuviera leyendo el libro y tambien siento sus emociones tan presentes k solo te puedo agradacer por escribir para nosotras y decir k espero el siguiente capitulo con ansias."**_

**No puedo contactarla por PM xq es un review sin cuenta, así que daré plazo de aquí al domingo para que me contacte ya sea por review (sería genial si te pudieras abrir una cuenta pues facilita el contacto), PM o puede ingresar a mi perfil, ahí está mi FB para que pueda contactarme para hablar sobre que quiere para el oneshot. Si el domingo no me ha contactado entonces el premio pasa a **_**maribel-chan**_** por haberme dejado el review más largo y sustancioso de todos. De verdad me encantaría poder darle premios a todas, pero no saldría con la U. Lo siento. **

**Les tengo otra noticia, me ofrecieron una pasantía en una agencia de relaciones públicas a tiempo completo, motivo por el cual estoy que brinco en una pata de la felicidad, empiezo a trabajar el 4 de junio, así que entre eso y la U seguro pasaré llena de cosas que hacer. Así que les pido un poco de paciencia con el fic porque no se como haré para poder escribirlo. El tiempo dirá. Igual siempre me pueden contactar por PM.**

**De nuevo les recuerdo que mi única paga por esto son sus bellos reviews, así que denle clic al botón y pongan una sonrisa en mi rostro. ¿Sí? **

**Besines! Elenear28**


End file.
